


If our love is insanity why are you my clarity

by Lexielovesmarvel



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexielovesmarvel/pseuds/Lexielovesmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve entwickelt für Tony Gefühle die weit über Freundschaft hinaus gehen. So auch Tony. Steve kämpft dagegen an und will nicht das irgendjemand davon erfährt. Aber Tony ist halt Tony und bald finden die beiden sich in einer schwierigen Liebesbeziehung wieder und müssen sich vor allen und jeden verstecken was vor allem Tony wahnsinnig macht.<br/>Die anderen Teammitgliederder Avengers haben auch so ihre Probleme und versuchen damit klar zukommen. Was vor allem Clint nicht gelingt. Ach ja und dann gibt es ja auch noch  Loki mit denen sich alle auseinandersetzen müssen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Feelings

**If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity**

**Strange Feelings**

Cap saß auf seinem Bett im Avengers Tower und schaute sich im Raum um. Es hatte alles einen altmodischen Touch. Retro wie man es heute nennt. Genau wie er, Retro Steve Rogers. Ein altes Relikt aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Da wo die Männer noch Gentleman waren, die Frauen noch umworben wurden. Er hing oft solchen Gedanken nach. Er wusste er konnte dahin nicht zurück, aber es war damals um so vieles einfacher.Im Gegensatz zu heute, 2015. 2015 was für eine Zahl, nie im Leben hätte er gedacht noch in diesem Zeitalter am Leben zu sein. Aber das war er und das würde hoffentlich auch noch viele Jahrzehnte so bleiben. Alles war anders in diesen Zeiten. Die Grenzen zwischen Mann und Frau verschwimmen, es gibt Männer die aussehen wie Frauen und sich auch so kleiden. Und Frauen die sich wie Männer kleiden. Gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe wird toleriert und sogar jedes Jahr gefeiert. Christopher Street Day nennen sie es. Er lebte noch nicht lange in dieser neuen Welt aber er hatte sich schon verändert. Sein altes Ich wurde immer mehr in den Hintergrund gedrängt und es kamen Dinge in ihm zum Vorschein an die er noch nie gedacht hatte. Damals war er in eine Frau verliebt namens Peggy, sie war seine erste Liebe und mit ihr hätte er alt werden können. Doch daraus wurde nichts wegen des Absturzes

Er hatte immerhin noch die Möglichkeit sie ab und an mal zu besuchen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er jemals wieder solche Gefühle für jemand anderen empfinden könnte. Doch diese Gefühle hatte er jetzt. Was ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte, da es ein Mann war für den er diese Gefühle verspürte.Ein Mann der so unglaublich charismatisch wie intelligent war. Fury hatte sie einander vorgestellt da sie zusammen in der Avengers Initiative arbeiten sollten. Damals glaubte er das diese Zusammenarbeit zum scheitern verurteilt war. Eingebildeter Millionärs Playboy waren die ersten Worte die ihm zu dieser Person einfielen. Doch während der Zusammenarbeit lernten sie sich kennen und schlugen gemeinsame Schlachten und Steve änderte seine Meinung über Tony Stark. „Was hast du nur mit mir gemacht Tony.“ sagte Steve leise zu sich.

Lokis Angriff auf New York ist 2 Jahre her. In dieser Zeit hatte Steve für Shield gearbeitet, und Tony den Avengers Tower errichtet. Es war außergewöhnlich was Tony alles bedacht hatte. Jedes Mitglied hat eine eigene Etage mit Wohn-,Trainingsbereich. Er liebte sein Apartment. Auch die anderen waren begeistert und liebten ihren Rückzugsort. Ja, Tony hatte all seine Energie in den Bau dieses Towers gesteckt um die Trennung von Pepper zu verarbeiten. Er hatte sich nach der Sache mit dem Mandarin für eine Trennung entschieden um Pepper nie wieder in solche Gefahr zu bringen. Nun war sie die Chefin von Stark Industries und sie sahen sich nur noch bei offiziellen Firmenangelegenheiten.

Tony stand in seinem Workshop und zog seinen Iron Man Suite aus. „Jarvis wer ist momentan alles im Tower?“ „Nur Sie und Mister Rogers. Soll ich Mister Rogers etwas mitteilen, Sir?“ „Nein Jarvis das ist nicht nötig. Wo befindet sich Steve gerade?“ „Mister Rogers befindet sich im Penthouse, Sir. „“Danke Jarvis.“ Cap beobachtete das Treiben in den Straßen von New York. Er liebte diese Stadt. Es war sein zu hause, doch er war immer noch überrascht wie sehr sie sich einerseits weiterentwickelt hat und dann wiederum auch nicht. Wenn er in der Stadt unterwegs war standen immer noch alte Gebäude an der selben Stelle wie vor 70 Jahren.

Das machte ihn glücklich. Er grinste in sich hinein und hörte ein leises surren, worauf ein aufklappen der Aufzugtüren folgte und jemand aus dem Aufzug heraustrat. Die Person ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, blieb dann aber stehen. Das nächste was Steve hörte was das Geräusch von 2 Gläsern die aus dem Regal genommen wurden und das plätschern von Flüssigkeit die in eben diese Gläser gefüllt wurde. Es war nur ganz wenig, ungefähr soviel das es für 2 Schlucke reichte. Dann hörte er wie sie von der Bar genommen wurden und die Person sich ihm näherte. Doch dann stoppte sie und er hörte das klicken der Anlage. Steve wusste 100 % wer dort mit ihm im Raum war, dass änderte sich auch nicht nachdem die Anlage per Hand eingeschaltet worden war. Es erklang ein schönes Stück aus den 30er Jahren. Die Person ging nun weiter auf ihn zu und hielt ihm ein Glas Scotch vors Gesicht. Er nahm es an und spürte als nächstes eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.Er trank einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas und schaute als nächstes zu Tony. Dieser leerte sein Glas in einen Zug, schaute dem Soldat in die Augen und zuckte kurz mit seiner rechten Augenbraue bevor er Steves linke Hand nahm und ihn an sich ran zog. Steve trank einen letzten Schluck, bevor ihm sein Glas aus der Hand genommen

Tony glitt mit einer Hand von Steves Nacken bis runter zu dessen Schulterblättern. Er drückte ihn sanft zu sich um diesen zu küssen. Cap schloss seine Augen und genoss die Liebkosungen die Tony mit seiner Zunge vollführte. Tony war ein wirklich guter Küsser, so zärtlich und liebevoll. Steve umfasste Tonys Hüfte und zog ihn näher an sich ran, dieser grinste und schob sein rechtes Bein zwischen Caps Beine, dieser zuckte kurz doch Tony grinste nur noch breiter. Cap griff nach den Händen von Tony und ließ diese an seinem Körper hinabgleiten bis Tony an dessen Hüfte stoppte um ihn so nah an sich zu ziehen bis kein cm mehr zwischen ihnen lag. Sie küssten sich,Cap spürte Tonys Herzschlag sowie dessen Hände die sich in seine Hüfte krallten. Steves Hände gelangten unter Tonys Shirt fuhren über die Rippen nach oben zur Brust. Dieser bekam Gänsehaut und stöhnte leise auf als Cap Tonys Brustwarzen streifte. Steve grinste in den Kuss hinein und war im Begriff Tony das Shirt vom Leib zu reißen doch die Stimme von Jarvis ertönte. „ Sir, der Aufzug öffnet sich in 20 Sekunden, soll ich ihn stoppen?“ „Nein Jarvis, verlangsame ihn. Gib uns ne Minute.“ „Sehr wohl, Sir“ Sie ließen von einander ab. Steve fuhr sich durch die Haare und ging zum Aufzug. Tony atmete kurz durch, griff nach den Gläsern und ging zur Bar.

Gerade als Cap am Aufzug ankam, öffnete dieser sich. Thor und Hawkeye betraten diskutierender weise den Raum.“Nein Thor, du kannst meinen Bogen nicht haben, das ist kein Spielzeug. Ich hab Angst das du ihn zerstörst, du bist nicht gerade der Bogenschützen Typ. „“Ach Barton, ich möchte ihn nur mal ausprobieren, es ist eine effektive Waffe.“ „Da hast du recht, aber meinen Bogen bekommst du trotzdem nicht.“ Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und Hawk bemerkte Steve und Tony. „Hey Cap, da bist du ja. Schauen wir uns das Footballspiel zusammen an?“ fragte Hawk. „ Ja, gleich ich hol nur noch Bier aus meinem Kühlschrank.“ entgegnete Steve. „Brauchst du nicht hab den Kühlschrank in der Bar gefüllt. Bring gleich eins für mich und Thor mit.“ sagte Hawk. „Ach so“ antwortete Steve etwas enttäuscht und ging zum Kühlschrank. Tony sah Steves Blick und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor zum Aufzug ging.

„Tony gehst du in den Workshop?“ fragte Hawk. „ Ja wieso?“ Wenn du noch einen Bogen da rumliegen hast, kannst du den für Thor umbauen?“ „ Ich schau mal ob ich noch einen hab. Bis dann Jungs.“ Die Aufzugtür schloss sich, Steve setzte sich mit aufs Sofa und das Spiel begann. Auf dem Weg nach unten dachte Tony nach. Was war bloß passiert, nach der Sache mit Loki und dem Mandarin, war nichts mehr wie früher. Er war nicht mehr mit Pepper zusammen, was er zwar selbst so gewollt hatte, aber mit Steve war er auch nicht wirklich zusammen. Es hatte sich so vieles geändert. Aber er hatte jetzt eine neue Familie. Seine Freunde Tasha,Clint,Bruce,Thor und Steve. Für sie hatte er diesen Tower gebaut. Ein zu Hause für sie alle. Er konnte nicht sagen wann das mit Steve begonnen hatte. Anfangs mochten sie sich nicht mal. Doch irgendwann hatte er Gefühle für ihn entwickelt die weit über normale Freundschaft hinaus gingen. Er hatte dieses Verlangen Steve zu berühren, ihn zu küssen. Wenn Steve in seiner Nähe war, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag und er musste tief durchatmen um wieder runterzukommen.Alles war irgendwie im unklaren, keiner sollte es mitbekommen solange sie selbst nicht wussten was sie wollten. Tony wusste nur er wollte mehr, mehr von Steve.

Steve starrte auf den Bildschirm und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. Seine Mannschaft war am verlieren, gleich war Halbzeit aber er sah schwarz das dieser Rückstand noch aufgeholt werden konnte. „Halbzeit!“ rief Hawk. „Sorry Cap, heute gewinnt meine Mannschaft. Wer will noch ein Bier?“ „Ja sieht so aus. Für mich nicht, ich geh kurz in mein Apartment, bis gleich.“ gab Cap zurück. Steve stand im Aufzug und überlegte, sollte er zu Tony gehen. Es war ein guter Zeitpunkt, Thor und Hawk schauten das Spiel, er würde bei den Spielstand nichts verpassen. Tony hatte vorhin was begonnen, was Steve nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Nachdem er im Bad gewesen war, fragte er Jarvis,“ Wo steckt Tony gerade Jarvis?“ „Mister Stark befindet sich im Workshop Sir, soll ich ihn kontaktieren?“ „Nein Jarvis ich wollte nur wissen wo er ist,danke.“ Er musste nachdenken. Dafür setzte er sich aufs Sofa, legte die Beine über Kreuz auf die Tischkante und schloss die Augen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl von Tony berührt zu werden. Er genoss jeden Kuss und auch jede Berührung. Doch für mehr fehlte ihm der Mut. Ihm war klar das Tony weitergehen wollte aber er blockte es ab. Es war einfach noch zu viel für ihn. Doch wenn er wieder mit jemanden zusammen sein wollte dann sollte es Tony sein.Entschlossen öffnete Steve seine Augen und machte sich auf zum Workshop.

Tony saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute auf seine 4 Bildschirme, während er hier und dann ein paar Kleinigkeiten mit kurzen Handbewegungen änderte und Jarvis die ein oder andere Anweisung gab, dachte er an Steve. „Okay Jarvis speichern und schließen.“ „Sehr wohl,Sir.“ Jarvis welcher Oldtimer brauchte eine Motorüberholung?“ „Der Rodster,Sir“ „Stimmt,dann schauen wir uns das mal an. Jarvis dreh die Musik an.“ Steve trat aus dem Aufzug im gleichen Moment viel ihm ein das er gar nicht wusste ob er eine Zugangsberechtigung für den Workshop hatte. „Jarvis sag mal hab ich Zutritt zum Workshop?“ „Ja Sir, Mister Stark hat mich angewiesen ihnen und Doktor Banner den Zutritt zu gewähren.“ „Danke Jarvis, brauche ich dazu ein Passwort?“ „ Ja Sir“ „Schön und wo bekomme ich das her?“ „ Mister Stark meinte sie würden von allein darauf kommen,Sir“ „Okay, wie viele Stellen hat der Code?“ „5 Stellen, Sir.“ „ 5 Stellen.... das hilft mir ja sehr... „ antwortete Steve. Mittlerweile stand Steve vor dem Workshop. 5 Stellen und Tony hat sich sicher etwas dabei gedacht, ich würde allein darauf kommen, Tony was hast du dir für mich ausgedacht. Ein Name wäre möglich, einer der mir wichtig ist, den ich nicht vergesse und den Tony auch gut kennt. Steve lächelte und gab den Code ein. Es machte klick und die Tür öffnete sich.

Es drang laute Rockmusik aus dem Workshop als er eintrat. Der Raum war riesig, an einer Wand standen die Iron Man Anzüge, die Fläche bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand war mit Autos gepflastert. Hier und da stand Werkzeug herum und die Roboter von Tony. Dieser hing mit dem Oberkörper in einer Motorhaube eines sehr schönen Oldtimers und war völlig versunken in seine Arbeit. „Jarvis Musik in den Hintergrund bitte.“ „Natürlich, Sir.“ „Jarvis, was ist mit der Musik, warum so leise?“ „Mister Rogers hat mich darum gebeten, Sir“ Tony zuckte zusammen. Steve hörte nur „Au, damn.“ als er näher kam. Tony rieb sich den Hinterkopf, „Steve, was machst du hier?“ „Mein Team ist am verlieren, es war gerade Halbzeit, da dachte ich, ich schau mal was du machst.“ „Aha, gefällt dir dein Passwort?“ fragte Tony.

Steve grinste und lehnte sich an den Audi hinter sich.“Ich wusste gar nicht das ich eins hab, aber ja, nette Geste, Danke“ Tony wischte sich mit einem Lappen die Hände ab. „Setz dich mal rein und starte ihn. Er sollte wieder laufen.“ Steve stieg ein, drehte den Schlüssel um. Der Motor sprang an und schnurrte wie ein Tiger. Was für ein Sound dachte er. Tony stand immer noch vor dem Wagen und lächelte. „Na wer sagt es denn, perfekt.“ sagte er zufrieden. Als er sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte sagte Steve,“Läuft gut. Echt schöner Wagen, Tony.“ „Jarvis Musik aus.“ entgegnete er ihm und drehte das Autoradio an. Es erklang ein Song aus den 60ern. Tony schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Kopfstütze. Steve tat es ihm gleich.Sie genossen den Sound des Motor und den Klang des Radios. Steve genoss es ein paar Sekunden bis er sich beobachtet fühlte. Die Augen des Billionär ruhten auf ihm, sollte er die Augen öffnen oder warten was als nächstes passieren würde. Er entschloss sich sie zu öffnen, sah Tony aber nicht an, sondern schaltete den Motor aus. „Wenn du möchtest machen wir mal eine Spritztour mit dem Wagen.“ schlug Tony vor. „Ja das ist eine schöne Idee, dass sollten wir mal irgendwann machen.“ gab Cap zurück bevor er aus dem Auto ausstieg.

Was machte er hier nur, es wäre so einfach gewesen Tony im Auto zu küssen. Wieso tat er es nicht, er wollte es doch, deswegen war er hier her gekommen. Langsam bewegte er sich zur Tür, er musste hier weg, so ging das nicht. Tony schaut ihm nach,“Jarvis shutdown programm.“ „Ja Sir“. An der Tür angekommen gab er seinen Code ein, aber nichts passierte. Er versuchte es noch ein zweites mal. Nichts. „Jarvis wieso funktioniert mein Code nicht?“ Keine Reaktion. „Okay Stark, was ist hier los?“Tony lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute Steve ernst an. „Okay, du bist sauer.“ „Ich bin nicht sauer. Was ist hier los?“ „Doch bist du. Du nennst mich immer nur dann bei meinem Nachnamen wenn du sauer oder wütend auf mich bist, Steve. Also bist du jetzt gerade entweder wütend oder sauer auf mich. Die Frage ist wieso?“ Der Blonde drehte sich zu Tony um. „Ich bin nicht sauer oder wütend auf dich Tony, ich möchte einfach gehen, das ist alles.“ Tony ging auf ihn zu. „Gut, du möchtest gehen, ich lass dich gehen wenn du mir sagst was hier gerade passiert ist. Ich dachte wir hatten hier gerade einen Moment. Doch wie aus dem Nichts steigst du aus dem Auto aus und gehst.“ Tonys Gesicht war jetzt nur noch wenige cm von Steves entfernt. Beuge dich nur ein Stück nach vorne und küss ihn, dachte Cap. Doch nichts passierte. “Ja Tony genauso war es, du hast recht, kann ich jetzt gehen?“ gab er zurück.

Tony lächelte ihn an. Als nächstes spürte Steve dessen Lippen auf seinen. Er öffnete seinen Mund um Tonys Zunge einlass zu gewähren. Tony schnappte sich Caps Handgelenke um sie nach oben und gegen die Wand zu drücken. Steve ließ es zu. Er wollte Tony einfach nur küssen. Langsam öffnete Iron Man seinen Griff so das Steve seine Hände in Tonys Nacken sinken lassen konnte. So gleich spürte er Fingerspitzen an seinem Hals und Schlüsselbein entlang gleiten, dann an seiner Brust und schließlich verschwanden sie unter seinem Shirt. Es lief ihm heiß und kalt den Rücken runter als Tony langsam an Steves Rippen nach oben glitt und er stöhnte auf. Sein Shirt flog auf den Boden und Tonys Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg vom Hals zum Schlüsselbein hinab. Caps rechte Hand ruhte noch immer an Tonys Haaransatz, die andere hingegen glitt unter Tonys Shirt und strich an dessen Rücken nach oben. Tonys Lippen liebkosten Steves, der genoss jede Berührung mit geschlossenen Augen. Dann flüsterte Tony in Steves Ohr,“Wir wurden vorhin unterbrochen, was ich sehr schade fand. Das ist der Grund warum du hier her gekommen bist. Hab ich recht?“. Tonys rechte Hand ruhte jetzt auf Steves Hüfte. „Ich wollte dich sehen Tony, ja ich wollte dich küssen, aber dann konnte ich es nicht. Es ist immer noch ungewohnt für mich. Obwohl ich es will schaffe ich es nicht. Deswegen wollte ich wieder gehen“ gab Steve zu und schaute mit flehenden Blick in die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers. „Hey für mich ist das auch neu. Ich will herausfinden was das zwischen uns ist. Ich will dich Steve. Wirklich. Du darfst mich küssen wann immer du willst, hab keine Angst. Solange wir nicht wissen was es ist, werde ich es niemanden sagen. Das verspreche ich dir“. „Danke Tony“ Tony hob Steves Shirt auf um es ihm zu geben. Wortlos zog dieser es an und drehte sich zur Tür. „Get up Jarvis“ „Sehr wohl,Sir.“ Die Tür öffnete sich und Steve ging hinaus.

Der Mechaniker sah ihm nach, sagte aber nichts mehr. Steve schloss die Tür und sank neben dieser zusammen. Minutenlang saß er da. „Sir, ist alles in Ordnung? Kann ich ihnen helfen?“ „Danke Jarvis, das kannst du nicht. Lass mich hier ein paar Minuten sitzen.“ Der Aufzug öffnete sich und Steve betrat die Lounge. „Hey Cap, wo hast du denn gesteckt? Das Spiel ist zu Ende“fragte Thor und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „ Bis später ich bin noch mit Jane verabredet“. Steve sagte nichts, er setzte sich auf Sofa neben Hawkeye und atmete tief durch. Dieser hielt ihm ein Bier hin, „Hier, sorry das deine Mannschaft verloren hat. Ist alles okay bei dir?“ „Das ist wirklich eine gute Frage Clint, ich weiß es nicht“ gab Cap zurück. „Der Gefühlszustand kommt mir bekannt vor, willkommen im Club. Ich gebe dir einen Tipp, lass alles auf dich zukommen, das funktioniert gut“ erklärte er. „Guter Rat, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann. Ich stoße alles von mir was mir Angst macht. Warum ist die Welt nur so kompliziert oder vielleicht bin ich einfach zu alt“ gab Cap zu. Clint setzte sich auf, stellte seine Flasche auf den Tisch und schaute Steve an. „Steve,ich weiß nicht was für ein Problem du hast und vielleicht bin ich dafür der falsche Ansprechpartner, aber wenn ich immer alles abblocken würde was mir Angst macht dann gäb es mich schon lang nicht mehr“ erzählte Clint. „Du lebst schon so lange und man ich kann es mir gar nicht vorstellen wie das hier für dich sein muss aber alt bist du nicht. Du brauchst nur länger um diese Welt zu verstehen, dass würde jedem so gehen. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, du hast doch noch uns“ sagte Hawk. „Und hey wenn du mal ausgehen willst, brauchst du nur zu fragen, ich kenne da den ein oder anderen Club“. Steve lächelte kurz und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Hawk klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und verließ die Lounge.

Tony stieg in den Aufzug. „Hey Clint, gehst du aus?“ „Yep, kommst du mit?“ „Nein heute nicht Hawk, ich hatte vor eine Probefahrt mit dem Rodster zu machen, hab den Motor grad überholt. Wenn du willst fahr ich dich zum Club“ bot Tony an. „Ja cool, dann spare ich mir das Taxi“ „Gut dann in 10 Minuten draußen.“ Der Aufzug schloss sich wieder und Tony fuhr nach oben zu seinem Apartment. Dort angekommen,ließ sich Tony aufs Bett fallen. Einen Moment absolute Stille nur für ihn, dass war jetzt das was er brauchte. Zeit zum durchatmen bevor sein Herz explodierte. Denn so fühlte er sich ständig. Die Gefühle die er Steve gegenüber hat sind so heftig das er noch explodierte wenn er seinem Verlangen nach ihm nicht bald nachgeben konnte. Er wollte Steve sooooo sehr. Zurückhaltung war nicht sein Stil, war es noch nie. Doch er hatte Steve das Versprechen gegeben sich solange zu zügeln bis Steve bereit war mit ihm zu schlafen. Wenn das passieren würde gäbe es keine Zurückhaltung mehr.

Er öffnete die Augen und schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war Zeit, Hawk wartete bereits. Also stand Tony auf und fuhr runter zum Bogenschützen. Im Village setzte er Barton ab ab und fuhr weiter in Richtung Brooklyn. Er liebte die Brooklyn Bridge sie war ein architektonisches Meisterwerk. Er dachte an Steve, den Brooklyn war dessen Heimat. Er stellte sich vor wie er mit ihm Hand in Hand die Brücke überquerte ohne Angst zu haben das jemand sie merkwürdig anschaute. Mit dem Wissen das sie zusammen waren und es ihnen völlig egal war was die anderen über sie dachten. Es wäre so wundervoll, doch bis dahin war es noch ein langer Weg. Die Brücke hatte Tony hinter sich gelassen um in seiner Lieblingspizzeria essen zu gehen.

Noch immer saß Cap vor dem Fernseher, so viele Sender und es kam nichts was ihn interessierte. „Jarvis wie spät ist es?“ „ 23 Uhr Sir“ „ Danke Jarvis.“ Nachdem er sich ein weiteres mal durchs Fernsehprogramm gezeppt hatte beschloss er sich ein wenig im Tower umzusehen. Der Aufzug hielt unten im Erdgeschoss, Steve stieg aus und begab sich zum Workshop. Vorhin hatte er sich den Raum nur kurz angesehen. Alles hier schrie nach Tony, die Anzüge die nebeneinander hinter Glas aufgestellt waren, dann die Sportwagen und Oldtimer wobei jeder Wagen seinen eigenen Charme hatte. Und relative mittig, Tonys Arbeitsfläche mit mehreren Bildschirmen einem großen Schreibtisch und Tonys Roboter daneben. Steve schlenderte zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich hin. Er betrachtete die Autos und ihm viel auf das der Rodster fehlte. So war das also, Tony ist bestimmt mit Hawk losgezogen. Er stellte sich Tony vor, wie dieser an einem der Anzüge herumbastelte und er ihm dabei zusah. Dann sah er sich und Tony aneinander gekuschelt in dessen Bett liegen. Ja das möchte ich, neben Tony einschlafen und aufwachen, dachte Steve. Tony bezahlte und ging wieder zu seinem Wagen. Auf der Rückfahrt überlegte er ob morgen der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre um Steve den Vorschlag zu unterbreiten mit ihm zusammen nach Brooklyn zu fahren. Steve könnte ihm zeigen wo er früher aufgewachsen ist. Quasi eine Reise in die Vergangenheit von Steve Rogers.

Der Duft von frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee erfüllte den Flur. Clint folgte dem Geruch als er aus dem Aufzug stieg. Kaffee und Schlaf das brauchte er jetzt. „Guten Morgen Clint, na anstrengende Nacht gehabt?“ „ Mmhh“ gab Hawk zurück. Steve schmunzelte, „ Jarvis einen extra starken Kaffee für Mister Barton.“ „ Sehr wohl, Sir.“ Clint lehnte sich an die Theke und wartete auf seinen Kaffee. Steve sagte nichts, er aß seine Pancakes und beobachtete das Geschehen. Es amüsierte ihn immer sehr wenn er so früh auf Clint traf. Dieser ähnelte dann einem Zombie und war nur selten ansprechbar. Gegen Mittag hatte man dann eher das Glück das dieser mit einem redete. Barton schnappte sich seinen Kaffee, salutierte kurz vor Cap und verschwand.

Aus dem Flur hörte Steve kurze Zeit später ein „Guten Morgen Hawk“. Ein Schauer lief Steve den Rücken hinunter und sein Herz klopfte schneller. So früh hatte er mit Tony nicht gerechnet. Er stand auf räumte sein Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler und wendete sich an Jarvis. „ Jarvis, einen Kaffee für Tony bitte“. „Kommt sofort, Sir“ Tony betrat die Küche und sah wie Steve ihm eine Tasse Kaffee auf seinen Platz stellte. Bei diesem Anblick fuhr sich Tony durch die Haare, wie gut er aussah so im weißen Muskelshirt. Man konnte jede einzelne Muskelpartie an Steves Körper erkennen und sein Puls wurde schneller. „Guten Morg“ weiter kam Steve nicht. Tony schlang seine Hände um Steves Hüfte und küsste ihn. „ Guten Morgen Steve, du siehst einfach zu gut am frühen Morgen aus, ich konnte nicht anders“ sagte Tony und ließ ihn wieder los. „ Danke Tony, ich ich geh dann mal, deine Kaffee steht schon, bis später.“ bedankte sich Steve nervös. Tony hielt Steve zurück, „Warte, ich möchte dich noch etwas fragen. Hast du schon Pläne für heute?“ „Nein noch nicht.“ „ Gut, was hältst du dann davon wenn wir nach Brooklyn fahren und du mir dein altes zu Hause zeigst?“ Steve schaute Tony erstaunt an, er brauchte einen Moment bevor er darauf antwortete. „ Mmhh, ja das klingt gut. Das mache ich sehr gern. Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee?“ fragte Steve. „ Ich war gestern dort Pizza essen. Dabei hab ich an dich gedacht und da viel mir ein das ich nur wenig über dich weiß, eigentlich nur das was ich aus deiner Akte kenne. Und ich möchte mehr über dich erfahren, mehr über Steven Rogers und dessen Vergangenheit“ gab Tony zurück. „ Dann komm doch nachher zu mir wenn du hier fertig bist.“ sagte Steve und verließ den Raum.

Steve stellte das Wasser ab, trat aus seiner Dusche um sich ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte zu wickeln. Er schaute in den Spiegel, „Du schaffst das Steve“ sagte er zu seinem Spiegelbild und atmete tief durch um sich dann anzuziehen. Seine Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf. Heute war es soweit. Er hatte ein Date mit Tony, ein richtiges Date. Tony hatte sich Gedanken gemacht was ihm gefallen würde, dass freute ihn. Dieses mal fühlte er das es Tony wirklich ernst meinte. Er wollte Steve kennenlernen und nicht nur Sex von ihm. Er war gespannt und aufgeregt zu gleich, was sollte er Tony zeigen bzw. was wollte er Tony über sich erzählen. Steve kramte in einer Schublade herum und zog schließlich eine alte Karte von Brooklyn heraus. Er klappte sie auf und überlegt welche Orte er Tony zeigen könnte.

„Oh verdammt.... „ fluchte Tony. Auf dessen Bett lagen mehrere Outfits verstreut und ein ahnungsloser Tony stand davor. „ Jarvis, ich möchte zwar nicht wie eine verzweifelte Frau vor ihrem Kleiderschrank klingen aber was soll ich anziehen?“ „ Das würde ich nie von ihnen denken Sir. Was haben sie vor dann kann ich ihnen helfen?“ „ Okay Jarvis, ich gehe heute mit Steve aus. Ja spare dir deine Kommentare dazu... wir fahren nach Brooklyn und schauen uns sein altes Stadtviertel an und gehen dann was essen. Also was soll ich anziehen?“ „In Ordnung, Anzüge fallen aus, das ist zu förmlich, ziehen sie sich etwas was an in dem sie sich wohl fühlen. Shirt, Jeans, Schuhe empfehle ich ihnen,Sir.“ „Ja du hast recht, es ist ja ein Freizeitausflug. Danke Jarvis.“ sagte Tony und schnappte sich Jeans, Bandshirt und Lederjacke. „ Okay Jarvis, wie sehe ich aus?“ „ Gut wie immer, Sir.“ „ Danke.“ Er blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel, atmete tief durch und sagte zu sich,“ Tony versaue es nicht. Steve ist heute am Zug.“

Aus dem Apartment drang Musik aus den 40er Jahren. Tony lächelte, sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, das tat es in den letzten Tagen oft. Er hob seine linke Hand und klopfte an die Tür. Nichts passierte. Er versuchte es nochmal. Nichts. „ Jarvis, sagst du Steve bitte das ich vor der Tür stehe.“ „Natürlich, Sir.“ Im Apartment war dieser gerade dabei sich seine Jacke anzuziehen, als die Musik aufhörte und die Stimme von Jarvis ertönte. „ Sir, ich habe mir erlaubt ihre Musik auszuschalten, da Mr. Stark vor ihrer Tür wartet und sie durch die Musik das Klopfen nicht gehört haben.“ „Oh, danke Jarvis“. gab Steve zurück und ging zur Tür. Nun war es still und Tony klopfte nochmal. „ Herein“ erklang es und er öffnete die Tür. „Bist du soweit?“ fragte Tony. „ Ja wir können los“ Er steckte noch schnell seine Brooklyn Karte ein und schloss die Tür. „ Was denn, kein Kommentar zu meiner antiquierten Karte?“ „ Nein heute nicht.“ bestätigte Tony mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Es war ein wundervoller Frühlingstag. Sie saßen im Rodster, das Verdeck war offen und eine warme Brise wehte. Steve schloss die Augen und genoss die Fahrt über die Brooklyn Bridge. Er hörte auf jedes Geräusch und atmete tief durch. Er wollte sich an jede Sekunde die er heute mit Tony verbringen würde erinnern. Der Wind, das Motorengeräusch der Song aus dem Radio, einfach an alles. „Mr. Rogers, wo belieben sie denn mich hinzuführen?“ fragte Tony. „ In das Viertel in dem ich aufgewachsen bin Mr. Stark, biegen sie bitte die nächste Straße recht ab.“ „ Sehr wohl, Sir.“ sagte Tony und musste lachen. „ Ich höre mich ja an wie Jarvis“ erkannte Tony. Was auch Cap zu lachen brachte. Tony hielt den Wagen an und sie stiegen aus.

Steve schaute sich um und begann zu erzählen was das hier für ein Gegend war wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Sie gingen die Straßen entlang während Steve von seiner Kindheit erzählte und seinem damaligen besten Freund Bucky. Tony hörte aufmerksam zu. Er hatte das Gefühl das Steve noch nie jemanden soviel über sich erzählt hatte, was ihn Stolz machte, das er derjenige sein durfte. Nach einiger Zeit waren sie wieder am Wagen angekommen und Tony sagte “ Danke Steve, danke dafür das du deine Erinnerungen mit mir teilst. Das bedeutet mir viel“ er gab Steve einen Kuss und stieg ins Auto. Steve stand noch einen Moment am Wagen und schaute sich um. Ja es bedeutete ihm auch viel dachte er und stieg ein. „Lass uns ans Wasser fahren. Ich habe oft am Pier gesessen und mir vorgestellt irgendwann in Manhattan zu leben.“ Am Pier angekommen, stiegen sie aus und Steve ging sofort zur Mauer unten am Wasser und setze sich auf den Rand. Er war solange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Steve ließ sein Blick schweifen, Manhattan, er hatte es geschafft, er wohnte dort, er lebte dort. Das machte ihn glücklich. Tony lehnte an der Motorhaube seines Wagens und schaute zu ihm hinunter. Er sah sehr zufrieden und glücklich aus. So sah er Steve selten. Er wünschte er könnte genau diesen Moment für immer einfrieren. „ Hey was ist?“ rief Steve und riss Tony aus seinen Gedanken. „ Nichts, ich hab nur nachgedacht.“ „Worüber denn?“ „ Darüber wie perfekt du bist.“sagte er und ging auf Steve zu.

„Tony ich bin nicht perfekt.“ „ Jetzt lügst du Cap.“ „ Okay, physiologisch bin ich das. Aber das ist nicht das was meine Persönlichkeit ausmacht.“ erklärte er. Tony setzte sich neben Steve und legte seine Hand auf dessen Oberschenkel. „ Für mich bist du das Steven.“ sagte Tony gefühlvoll. Cap sah Tony in die Augen, sein Puls beschleunigte sich und seine Hände fingen an ein wenig zu zittern. „Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt mich zu küssen.“flüsterte Tony in Steves Ohr. Er lehnte sich zu Tony und berührte mit seinen Lippen zögerlich die seines Gegenübers. Langsam schob er seine Zunge in Tonys Mund und suchte nach dessen Zunge. Tony spürte Steves Hand an seiner Wange und wurde von jener näher herangezogen. Minutenlang küssten sie sich. Tony beugte sich über Steve und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß. Cap strich mit seinen Händen an Iron Mans Rücken entlang und drückte ihn fester an sich. Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und Steve wurde zärtlich zu Boden gedrückt. Was war hier los dachte Steve, er genoss zwar grad jede noch so kleine Berührung, doch wollte Tony etwa jetzt Sex. Jetzt!? Hier!? Ihm wurde etwas mulmig zu mute und er atmete schneller, sein Herz konnte jedem Moment aus seiner Brust springen. Er spürte Tony auf sich und auch dessen Hand die langsam immer tiefer glitt. „Stopp Tony!! Hör auf!!“ „Was ist, gefällt es dir nicht?“ „Das ist nicht das Problem. Wir liegen hier auf dem Steinboden in der Öffentlichkeit. Mag sein das das für dich in Ordnung ist. Aber für mich nicht.“ erklärte Cap. „ Oh, natürlich, dann lass uns ins Auto gehen, die Sitze kann man umklappen.“ schlug er vor und ging zum Wagen.

Der Soldat setzte sich auf, atmete tief durch und strich sich durch die Haare. „Kommst du?“ fragte der Brünette und öffnete die Wagentür. „Nein Tony.“ „Wie, nein?“ „ Ich sagte nein, Tony!“ „Das hab ich gehört, aber warum?“ „ Ich werde hier mit dir keinen Sex haben, weder auf dem Boden, noch im Auto!“ „ Aber es hat dir gefallen, ich hab es gespürt, du wolltest es.“ „ Und ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt. Ich werde keinen Sex in der Öffentlichkeit haben!!“ Tony schlug die Autotür zu und ging auf Steve zu. „Gut, dann nicht. Sag mir, werden wir jemals Sex haben?Sag mir das!“ fragte er mit lauter Stimme. „Tony, bitte sei nicht sauer. Ja irgendwann werden wir Sex haben.“ sagte Cap hilflos. „Also irgendwann. Was willst du das ich für dich mache... 1000 Kerzen anzünden, Rosenblätter auf dem Bett verstreuen, langsame Musik auflegen, für dich ein 3 Gänge Menü kochen. WAS WILLST DU ???“ schrie Tony. „Ich weiß es nicht Stark!! DAS HIER JEDENFALLS NICHT!!!“ schrie Steve zurück. „ Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer es für mich ist!! Dich nicht ständig berühren zu können wenn mir danach ist. Meine Gefühle für dich den anderen gegenüber zu verstecken. Mich ständig zurück zuhalten. Du machst mich wahnsinnig ROGERS!!!“brüllte Tony außer sich vor Wut. „ Ja Tony, das kann ich mir vorstellen, aber was soll ich machen. Weißt du wie das für mich ist, in der heutigen Zeit zu leben und plötzlich Gefühle für einen Mann zu haben. Ich Capt. America, weißt du was das für mich bedeutet. Das glaube ich nicht!! Denn dein Ruf ist ja jedem bekannt. Tony Stark, der Mann der mit jeder Frau in Manhatten Sex hatte. Sex,Drugs and Rock nRoll ist doch dein Motto. Wenn du mit nem Typen vögelst interessiert das auch keine mehr. Denn du kannst ja machen was du willst, denn du bist ja TONY STARK!!!“ brüllte Steve voller Wut Tony entgegen. Verletzt schaute Iron Man zu ihm herüber. „ Du weißt das ich nicht mehr so bin.Und ja mir ist es egal was die Menschen über mein Sexleben denken, weil es sie verdammt nochmal nicht angeht.“Der Captain ging am Mechaniker vorbei und warf ihm ein verzweifelten Blick zu „Das wird nicht funktionieren Tony. Fahr allein zurück.“ Der Billionär schaute ihm nach. Sein Herz raste, er war so wütend und enttäuscht über Steves Aussage.“ Fuck you Rogers.“ schrie er ihm hinterher und trat mit voller Wucht gegen den vorderen Reifen des Rodster.

Soll er doch machen was er will, dachte Tony, stieg in seinen Wagen und raste Richtung Manhattan. Unterwegs überfuhr er jede rote Ampel und wurde 2 mal fast gerammt. Doch das war ihm egal er raste weiter Richtung Tower. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr er die Auffahrt zum Tower hoch das Heck des Rodster brach in der Kurve zur Garageneinfahrt aus und krachte gegen die Mauer. PENG!! Der Wagen blieb abrupt stehen und Tony bewegte sich nicht mehr. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er langsam die Augen öffnete und die Stimme von Jarvis vernahm. „Sir, Sir, wachen sie auf,. Sie hatten einen Unfall.“ Sehr langsam hob Tony den Kopf. „Jarvis?“ „ Ja Sir.“ „Was ist passiert?“ „ Das Fahrzeugheck ist ausgebrochen und gegen die Wand geschlagen Sir.“ Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht richtete er sich auf, „ Oh, das hab ich ja toll gemacht. Au, Jarvis was hab ich mir alles gebrochen?“ „Sie haben eine Platzwunde an der linken Schläfe, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, mehrere Prellungen im Brustbereich und anscheinend eine angeknackste Rippe. Sir.“ „ Ja genauso fühlt es sich auch an. Danke Jarvis.“ antwortete er und stieg langsam aus dem Wagen aus um zum Aufzug zu gelangen.

„ Mein Apartment, bitte.“ „ Sehr wohl, Sir.“ Der Aufzug hielt und er wollte aussteigen, doch Tasha stand direkt vor ihm. „ Oh, hi Natasha.“ „Tony, was ist denn mit dir passiert?“ fragte sie erschrocken. „Das... ist meine eigene Schuld.“ „ Wie jetzt, was hast du denn gemacht?“ fragte Tasha verwirrt und öffnete ihm die Tür zu seinem Apartment. Er ging zu seinem Sofa und setzte sich vorsichtig hin. Black Widow stand immer noch an der Tür und sagte dann Kopf schüttelnd, „ Okay, so geht das nicht. Jarvis was ist mit Tony geschehen?“ „ Mr. Stark ist mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit gegen die Mauer des Towers gefahren. Er hat eine Platzwunde, Prellungen, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine Rippe könnte angeknackst sein, für eine genauere Diagnose würde ich einen Krankenhausaufenthalt empfehlen Miss Romanow,“ erklärte ihr Jarvis. „Danke Jarvis, Tony was sollte das? Waren wir uns alle nicht einig das selbstzerstörerische Handlungen aufhören müssen. Ich bin gleich wieder da,“ sagte Tasha. Tony legte sein Kopf nach hinten, „Vielen Dank für deine Zusammenfassung Jarvis, warum tust du mir das an. Jetzt ist Natasha auch sauer auf mich. Ganz toll.“ „ Sir, sie brauchen Hilfe und Miss Romanow wird ihnen helfen.“ Dazu sagte er nichts, sondern schloss nur die Augen. Es gab keine Körperstelle die nicht schmerzte. Sein Kopf dröhnte, die Platzwunde pochte, doch am schlimmsten war es zu atmen. Jeder Atemzug war wie ein Messerstich zwischen die Rippen. Geschieht mir recht, dachte Tony. Er hatte es vermasselt. Mit Steve zusammen zu sein ist in weite Ferne gerückt, wenn nicht sogar ins Unerreichbare. Cap hatte so wütend und verletzt ausgesehen. So völlig außer sich, hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Ob er jemals wieder mit ihm reden würde, konnte Tony nicht sagen. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er Natasha zur Tür herein kommen. Sie trug ein Tablett in den Händen, auf dem alles möglich zum verbinden und kühlen verteilt war.

Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und schaute zu Tony, „ Zieh dein Hemd aus, ich möchte mir deine Verletzungen genauer anschauen. Mal sehen was ich machen kann,“ befahl Tasha mit ernster Stimme. Tony gehorchte und ließ Black Widow einen Blick auf seine Verletzungen werfen. „Au, Au, Tasha das tut weh. Vorsichtig!“ beschwerte er sich. „Würde mich auch wundern wenn nicht. Zum stabilisieren der Rippen bekommst du einen Verband. Bitte die Arme nach oben, Tony.“ „ Yes Ma'am,“ sagte er und beobachtete sie bei ihrer Arbeit. Während Natasha dann die Platzwunde säuberte fragte er, „ Natasha“ „Ja Tony“ „ Bist du sauer auf mich?“ „ Nein Tony bin ich nicht. Ich war erschrocken als ich dich gesehen habe. Ich weiß ja nicht was in den letzten Wochen hier los war. Mein erster Gedanke war das du wieder in deine alten negativen Gewohnheiten zurück gefallen bist. Das hat mir Angst gemacht. Hier für deinen Kopf.“ erklärte Black Widow und hielt ihm einen Beutel mit Eis hin. Tony nahm ihn dankend an.

„ Es tut mir leid das du mich so gefunden hast. Danke für deine Hilfe.“ Sie schenkte ihnen beiden ein Glas Wasser ein und setzte sich wieder neben Tony. „ Trink das und nimm diese Tabletten, die werden dir helfen. Und dann erzähl was hier los war.“ „Na ja, die Kurzfassung ist, das Steve und ich in Brooklyn waren und dann habe ich einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen. Ich wollte das gar nicht aber es ist passiert. Cap war so wütend auf mich das er nicht wieder mit zurück nach Manhattan kommen wollte. Auf der Rückfahrt bin ich über jede rote Ampel gefahren, hab die Kurve nicht gekriegt und dann hat es gekracht“ erzählte Tony. Black Widow hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und schaute Tony mit liebevollem Blick an. „Es geht mich zwar nichts an, was da zwischen dir und Cap läuft, aber ich weiß das ihr das gemeinsam wieder hinbekommt. Du hast dich in den letzten Jahren die wir uns kennen sehr verändert, Tony. Für mich und auch für die Jungs bist du ein guter Freund, wir können uns auf dich verlassen. Du hast uns allen ein zu Hause gegeben. Schau dich doch mal um, all das hier kommt von dir. Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so ein wundervolles zu Hause. Ich fühle mich hier geborgen und geliebt. Ihr seit meine Familie und du und Steve seit unsere Familienoberhäupter. Also mach dir keine Sorgen er wird zurück kommen.“ Tony nahm Natasha in den Arm und flüsterte dann, „ Oh Natasha was würden wir nur ohne dich tun, danke.“ Sie grinste und meinte dann, „Das sieht man ja was dann passiert, kaum bin ich ein paar Wochen weg, schlagt ihr euch fast die Köpfe ein.“ er lachte, was er aber schnell bereute,“Aua, bring mich nicht zum lachen. Das tut weh.“ protestierte der Mechaniker. „ Ich möchte mich hinlegen, hilfst du mir auf?“ „Klar doch, komm her.“ Sie half Tony auf und ging mit ihm zum Bett. „ Kann ich noch was für dich tun,bevor ich verschwinde und die anderen suche?“ fragte Black Widow. „Nein ich denke nicht. “ gab er zurück. „ Dann ruh dich aus, wenn was ist melde dich“. Tony legte sich auf den Rücken, schloss seine Augen und versuchte das Dröhnen in seinem Schädel zu ignorieren um etwas schlafen zu können.

„Jarvis wo ist Clint?“ „Mr. Barton ist in seinem Apartment, Miss Romanov.“ „Damn, das kann doch nicht sein. Jarvis bist du sicher das DAS die schwerste Einstellung ist?“ „ Ja Sir, sie wollten die Profieinstellung für ihr Videospiel.“ „Echt, man dann bin ich einfach zu gut dafür. Wie langweilig. Ich sollte mit Tony mal darüber sprechen.“ gab Hawk zurück, legte den Controller auf dem Tisch und ging ins Bad. „Clint? Bist du da?“ „Mr. Barton steht unter der Dusche Miss Romanov.“ „ Gut zu wissen Jarvis.“ Sie durchquerte den offenen Wohn- und Schlafbereich um sich auf das Bett des Bogenschützen zu setzen. Nach einer Weile stieg Barton aus der Dusche, schwang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und verliess das Bad. „Uhhhhh Baby, hast du mich vermisst?“ fragte die Rothaarige mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Hey Tasha du bist wieder da. Wie schön. Natürlich hab ich dich vermisst!“ sagte er mit glitzernden Augen. „Ich dich auch. Aber könntest du mich loslassen. Du bist noch ganz nass.“ „ Oh Sorry, war keine Absicht.“ grinste er. „Oh Guys, wie kommt ihr hier nur ohne mich klar? Sonst alles gut bei dir?“ sagte sie lachend. „Ja, wieso fragst du?“ „Okay lass mich raten du bist wieder zum Vampir mutiert und verschläfst den ganzen Tag.“ spekulierte Widow. „ Nein nicht ganz, ich war heute morgen schon in der Küche und Cap hat mir einen Kaffee gemacht. Danach bin ich wieder ins Bett. Warum was hab ich verpasst? Verteidigte er sich. „ Steve ist verschwunden, beziehungsweise irgendwo in Brooklyn erzählte mir Tony vorhin während ich ihn verarztet habe. Er war im Selbstzerstörungsmodus.“ „Moment, was wann wieso???“gab Hawk entsetzt zurück. „Die beiden haben sich mal wieder gestritten. Das Ende vom Lied ist das Steve in Brooklyn geblieben ist und Tony hat seinen Rodster gegen die Wand des Towers gesetzt. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.“ erklärte die Shield Agentin. „ Na klasse, dann geh ich gleich mal runter und schau mir mal den Schaden an. Hoffentlich springt der Wagen noch an. Wo ist Tony denn jetzt?“ „ In seinem Apartment und schläft.“ „ Das ist gut. Er sollte sich ausruhen. Steve kommt schon wieder.“ „ Das denke ich auch. Los komm schauen wir uns das Chaos mal an.“

Die Laternen in Brooklyn flackerten auf, die vorbeifahrenden Autos warfen Schatten auf den Asphalt. Steve lief seit Stunden durch die Straßen und beobachtete die hier lebenden Menschen, wie sie von der Arbeit nach Hause kamen das Auto ausstiegen und dann ihr Haus betraten. Zu Hause dachte Steve. Hier war es nicht. Er kannte niemanden mehr hier. Sein Leben spielte sich jetzt in Manhattan ab. Doch dahin zurück wollte er jetzt noch nicht. Seine Wut war inzwischen verraucht, nur noch das Gefühl von Enttäuschung umgab ihn. Er war so verletzt, natürlich gab er Tony nicht die ganze Schuld an dem Streit. Er selbst hatte auch sehr unfaire Aussagen getroffen, welche Tony verletzt hatten. Die ein oder andere Aussage von Stark konnte er sogar verstehen. Es war nicht fair ihn auf Abstand zu halten, was sollte passieren wenn er sich ihm hingeben würde. Das Team würde damit klar kommen, sie machten ohnehin schon genug anzügliche Bemerkungen. Und den Rest der Welt ginge es nichts an. Bis auf den Streit war es doch ein schöner Tag gewesen. Sie haben miteinander gelacht, sich gegenseitig Stories erzählt alles andere um sich herum vergessen. Das Gefühl einfach ein normaler Mensch zu sein war wunderbar. Steve schaute auf und musste grinsen. Er stand auf der Brooklyn Bridge mit direkten Blick auf Manhattan.

Es war finster als Tony die Augen öffnete. Sein Wecker zeigte 2 Uhr an. Beim Versuch sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen, bemerkte er das die Schmerzmittel gut wirkten. Die Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden und bis auf Schmerzen im Brustkorb ging es ihm gut. Langsam schlich er durch die Dunkelheit ins Bad. Nachdem er aus dem Badezimmer wieder heraus trat fühlte er sich beobachtet. Er drehte sich zur Zimmertür und zuckte zusammen. „Oh mein Gott Steve,was machst du hier mitten in der Nacht?“ „Hallo Tony, ich hatte nicht vor dich zu erschrecken. Ich musste dich sehen.“erklärte Cap. Der Mechaniker ging zu seinem Bett um sich zu setzen. „ Steve es tut mir leid. Ich bin ein Idiot. Was hab ich dir nur angetan.“ Cap ging zu Tony und kniete sich nieder, vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Tonys Knie. „Hey, du hast recht manchmal bist du ein Idiot. Doch mir tut es auch leid.“ sagte Steve mit ruhiger Stimme. Tony schaute in die blauen Augen und legte zögerlich seine Hand auf Caps Hand. In diesem Moment verwarf dieser alle seine Gedanken und küsste sein Gegenüber. Tony zuckte kurz zusammen als er eine Hand an seiner Schläfe spürte. „Oh Sorry, hab ich dir weh getan?“ „Schon gut.Hast du was dagegen wenn ich mich hinlege, ich bin etwas ramponiert.“erklärte Iron Man. Der Soldat hob eine Augenbraue, „Nicht im geringsten, sollte ich fragen woher die Verletzungen stammen?“ „Nein lieber nicht.“ Ein zufriedenes seufzten entfuhr dem Dunkelhaarigen als dieser auf dem Rücken lag. „Darf ich mich zu dir legen?“ „Nur wenn du willst, ich hab meine Lektion gelernt.“ Steve stand auf schwang sein linkes Bein über Tonys Oberschenkel und setzte sich auf ihn dann beugte er sich runter und küsste den Dunkelhaarigen. “ Ist es das was du dir für uns vorgestellt hattest?“ Cap biss sich auf die Unterlippe, „ In gewisser Weise, ja.“ „Oh Sweetie tu das nicht.“ „Was?“ „Dir auf die Unterlippe beißen und deinen Unschuldigen Blick aufsetzen. Das macht mich wahnsinnig.“ Bevor Steve darauf antworten konnte spürte er Tonys Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf seinen.

Die Shirts flogen auf den Fußboden, sie genossen die gegenseitigen Berührungen und Steve ignorierte den Verband um Tonys Torso. Seine Hand streifte den Oberschenkel des unter ihm liegenden und glitt langsam an der Innenseite entlang. „Stop, bitte hör auf Steve.Lach jetzt nicht, aber für mehr bin ich momentan nicht in der Lage.“sagte der Billionär verzweifelt. Ein unterdrücktes Lachen durchbrach die Stille. Und es dauerte einen Moment bis Cap was sagen konnte. „Tut mir Leid Honey, aber erkennst du die Ironie in dieser Situation. Jetzt wo ich will, kannst du nicht. Du musst schon zugeben das dass witzig ist.“ „Yay das ist doch mal eine Schlagzeile, ''Tony Stark lehnt Sex ab!'' Aber mal ernsthaft, mir tut noch alles weh und wenn ich mit dir Sex habe dann will ich das genießen können.“ Steve legte sich neben Tony und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich versteh schon.Gute Nacht Anthony.“ „ Gute Nacht Steven.“ gab Tony zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Guten Morgen Honey,“ flüsterte ihm eine Stimme ins Ohr. Der Bogenschütze versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen um weiter zu schlafen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er spürte das jemand auf ihm lag. Mit verschlafenen Blick schaute er in wundervolle warme Augen. Er spürte Liebkosungen von weichen Lippen an seinem Hals. „Tasha,“ flüsterte Clint. „Ich sagte ja ich hab dich vermisst.“ „Das spüre ich. Sag mal hatten wir nicht beschlossen DAS nicht mehr zu machen?“ „Ich habs mir anders überlegt.“ gab die Agentin zu. Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren schlossen sich seine Arme um ihren Körper und zogen die Rothaarige näher an ihn heran. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und Hawk zog ihren Körper noch fester an sich. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen landete auf dem Fußboden. Der Shield Agent lag nun oben, mit einem verführerischen Lächeln gab er zu, „Das hab ich wirklich vermisst.“ Wieder beugte er sich zu Natasha um sie zärtlich zu küssen, langsam begann er sich rhythmisch im Einklang von Black Widows Körper zu bewegen. Die Russin legte ihren linken Arm über ihren Kopf und tastete nach den Metallstreben am Kopfende um sich daran festzuhalten. Die rechte Hand krallte sich in Bartons Haaransatz als sie kam. „Ohhhhh Hawk,“ stöhnte sie. Clint schloss die Augen stöhnte und sackte schließlich auf ihr zusammen. Minuten lang verharrten sie in dieser Position. Bis Clint Tashas Lippen auf seiner Stirn spürte. „Danke.“flüsterte sie. „Zu ihren Diensten Ma'am,“ flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr um sich dann auf den Rücken zu drehen. „Wie spät ist es?“ „Zu früh für mich.“ „Nein ist es nicht, du stehst jetzt auf. Ich mach mich auf den Weg zum Shield Hauptquartier.“ befahl sie und gab ihm einen Schubs. „Okay, okay, das wars wohl mit dem Vampir da sein,“ jammerte er. Tasha sammelte ihre Kleidungsstücke ein um sich anzuziehen, Hawk saß auf der Bettkante und griff nach ihrem Arm. „Du wolltest nicht zufällig noch duschen?“ „Das ist ein verlockendes Angebot Agent Barton, aber nein ich muss los.“ „ Schade Ms. Romanov, dann sehe ich sie später. Bis dann.“ verabschiedete sich Clint.

Tony schlug die Augen auf. Es war so hell, zu hell für seinen Geschmack. „Jarvis warum ist es so hell?“ „ Guten Morgen Sir, die Sonne scheint.“ „Nein ich meine warum ist die Verdunklung abgeschaltet?“ „Miss Romanov hat mich angewiesen ab 10 Uhr morgens die Verdunklung im ganzen Tower aufzuheben, Sir.“ Grummelt drehte sich Tony um mit dem Vorhaben weiter zu schlafen, doch dann riss er die Augen auf, Steve dachte er. Doch sein Bett war leer. Steve war nicht mehr da. „Jarvis wie spät ist es?“ „10.30 Uhr,Sir.“ „Dann ist mir klar wieso ich hier allein liege.“ sagte er zu sich selbst, stand auf und ging ins Bad. Dort viel ihm auf, das er immer noch den Verband um hatte, duschen viel dann erst mal aus bis er Natasha um Hilfe bitten konnte wegen eines neuen Verbands. Denn auch wenn es nur ab und zu noch schmerzte wollte er es nicht riskieren ohne Verband herum zu laufen. Gut dann erst mal Frühstück, dachte er und verließ sein Apartment.

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und der Duft von Pancakes und Bacon erfüllte Tonys Sinne. „ Hey Cap, lass mir auch noch was über,“ rief er. Sein Blick richtete sich mit einem Lächeln Richtung Küche, doch das war nicht Rogers. „Ohhhhh Barton??“ sagte er mit verwirrten Blick. „ Guten Morgen Tony, ich bin zwar nicht Cap aber ich hoffe meine Pancakes schmecken dir trotzdem.“ „ Warte, was hab ich verpasst, wieso bist du schon wach und warum so gut gelaunt? Es ist noch nicht mal Mittag.“ Der Brünette setzte sich an die Theke und wartete auf eine Antwort. Clint lachte, stellte einen Stapel Pancakes auf den Tisch sowie 2 Teller und Besteck. „Das sind alles berechtigte Fragen, die Antwort darauf ist Natasha. Mein Vampir da sein ist erst mal beendet und deins anscheinend auch. Sie hat mich heute morgen geweckt. Glaub mir wenn man von Tasha geweckt wird sollte man aufstehen. Daher Pancakes und Bacon. Hier dein Kaffee.“ erklärte der Bogenschütze und reichte dem schlaftrunkenen Mechaniker seine Tasse, die dieser dankend annahm.

4 Pancakes später fing Tony ein Gespräch an. „ Ist schon lange her, dass wir zusammen gefrühstückt haben.“ „ Stimmt. Ist schön mal wieder zusammen zu sitzen. Ich hätte da sowieso ein Anliegen Tony.“ „ Ach ja, welches?“ fragte er neugierig. „ Was hältst du davon Videospiele zu programmieren?“ „Videospiele?“ „ Ja, Videospiele, ich hab festgestellt das ich zu gut für meine bin.Sie langweilen mich.“ „ Warum gehst du dann nicht in den Trainingsraum den ich für dich entworfen habe, gefällt dir das Holodeck nicht?“ fragte Tony. „ Natürlich finde ich es gut. Zum trainieren ist es klasse, aber Videospiele sind meine Freizeitbeschäftigung die ich aus Spaß spiele.“ „Aha, es wäre wahrscheinlich möglich deine Videospiele mit dem Holodeck zu synchronisieren, dann wärst du eine Spielfigur des Spieles. Wäre das in deinem Sinne?“ „ Ja das wäre genial.“ antwortete Hawk mit leuchtenden Augen. „ Yay, dann werde ich mich später darum kümmern. Aber erst brauch ich Natasha.“ „Tasha ist bei Shield. Kann ich dir eventuell helfen?“ „ Ich brauche Hilfe bei meinem Verband, alleine bekomme ich den nicht so hin wie Sie. Und ich wollte sie fragen ob sie noch Schmerzmittel hat.“ „ Ich kann dir helfen, so oft wie Natasha mich schon verbinden musste ist das für mich kein Problem und das ein oder andere Wundermittel hab ich noch bei mir rumstehen.“ „Danke, dann geh ich jetzt duschen. Bis später.“

Vorsichtig zog Tony sein Shirt aus. Seine linke Hand suchte nach dem Klebestreifen um den Verband zu öffnen. Langsam wickelte er diesen ab und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Dann hob er den Arm und schaute sich die Verletzung an. „Wow, das sieht echt übel aus. Jarvis wie lange wird es dauern bis die Prellungen verheilt sind?“ „Aufgrund der dunkelblauen Flecke wird dies einige Zeit zum heilen benötigen, ich kann keine genau Diagnose stellen Sir.“ „Warum nicht?“ „ Weil sie sich schonen müssten um eine schnellere Heilung anzustreben, Sir.“ „ Versteh schon, keine Tagelangen arbeiten im Workshop, viel Schlaf, ist es das was du mir damit sagen willst?“ „ Das würde ihren Heilungsprozess beschleunigen, Sir.“ „ Okay. Aber ich tu das nur aus einem Grund Jarvis und der heißt Steve.“ „ Das ist ein außerordentlich guter Grund, Sir.“ „ Ja das denke ich auch Buddy.“ Er stieg in die Dusche und stellte das Wasser an. Es ran über seinen Körper, die Wärme tat ihm gut, langsam entspannte sich jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper. Tony schloss die Augen er dachte an Steve. Wie es wäre mit ihm unter der Dusche zu stehen, dessen nassen Körper zu berühren, mit seinen Fingerspitzen an Caps Muskeln entlang zufahren. Steves warmen Atem auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Diese wundervollen Lippen seines Captains mit seinen zu liebkosen. Er spürte die Hände an seinem Rücken hinabgleiten. Steve zu spüren das dieser ihn wollte. Tony stöhnte, presste eine Hand gegen die Glasscheibe bis er kam. Schwer atmend öffnete er die Augen, sein Rücken lehnte an der Wand um kurz inne zu halten. „ Oh Steve, was machst du nur mit mir.“sagte er und stellte das Wasser ab. „Jarvis sag Barton ich bin soweit.“ „Natürlich, Sir.“

In Boxershorts bekleidet stand der Billionär vor seinem Kleiderschrank auf der Suche nach einem Shirt. „Tony, wo steckst du?“ „ Schlafzimmer“ „ Ich hoffe du hast was an Stark.“ „ Nein, ich liege nackte auf dem Bett und warte darauf das wir Doktor spielen.“ Clint schob die Tür vorsichtig mit dem Fuß auf. „ Schade jetzt bin ich enttäuscht,“ sagte er. „Gefalle ich dir etwa nicht in Boxershort?“ frage Tony und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Kleiderschrank. Der Shieldagent prustete los, hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. „ Oh Tony, wie kannst du dabei immer so ernst bleiben....“ „ Alles eine Frage der Übung mein Lieber.“ „ Okay, okay dann schauen wir uns mal deinen Astralkörper an.“ Tony hob die Arme. „Uhhh, das sieht echt übel aus, gut dann ist die Heparinsalbe genau das richtige. Wenn du die mehrmals am Tage benutzt dann heilen die blauen Flecke schneller ab. Soll ich oder willst du das selber machen?“ Tony grinste und zwinkerte Hawk zu.“Ich vertraue dir Clint, aber sei bitte vorsichtig.“ „Okay Babe, ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein.“ versicherte ihm Barton mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Derweil war Thor wieder im Tower eingekehrt. „ Jarvis, wo ist Tony?“ „ Willkommen zurück, Master Odinson, Mr.Stark ist in seinem Apartment, Mr. Barton hilft ihm einen neuen Verband anzulegen.“ „Was, bring mich sofort zu ihnen.“ befahl er. „Stark, Barton,“ dröhnte es durch Tonys Apartment. „ Schlafzimmer.“ Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte Thor den Raum und stoppte im Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers. „Kamerad, wer hat dir das angetan?“ „Ganz ruhig mein Großer, das war ein Unfall. Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Mir geht es gut.“ beruhigte Tony den Asgardien. „Ist eine deiner Erfindungen wieder fehlgeschlagen?“ „ Nein. Und was heißt hier wieder, das hört sich an als würde mir so was öfters passieren.“ protestierte der Mechaniker. „ Was war es dann?“ „ Es war ein kleiner Unfall mit dem Rodster okay. Wo steht der jetzt überhaupt?“ „ In der Garage vor dem Workshop, er ist zwar noch angesprungen aber gut hat er sich nicht angehört.“ antwortete Hawkeye und klebte den Verband fest. Tony ließ seine Arme sinken und bewegte sich um zu testen ob der Verband nicht zu fest anlag. „Danke Clint, genau richtig,“ freute er sich und zog sich ein T-shirt über. „ Dann werde ich mir den Schaden mal ansehen und du kannst mir helfen Thor.“ Hawkeye schaute den beiden nach und brachte das Verbandsmaterial und die Salbe in Tonys Badezimmer.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Workshop und Tony öffnete die Schiebetür zur Garage. „Oh Baby, was hab ich dir nur angetan. Es tut mir leid, jammerte Iron Man, Jarvis eine vollständige Analyse.“ „ Ist schon geschehen, Sir.“ „Und?“ „ Es besteht ein Blechschaden am hinteren Teil des Wagens, Reifenschaden des linken Hinterreifens und ich empfehle die Achse zu überprüfen.“ „Danke, das hört sich nicht so schlimm an wie ich angenommen hatte.“ „ Wie kann ich helfen mein Freund?“ „ Stellst du mir meinen Wagen bitte auf meine Arbeitsfläche dort hinten.“ Thor hob den Wagen hoch und trug ihn zur Arbeitsfläche in der Mitte des Raumes. „ Klasse und wenn du mir jetzt noch helfen könntest die Beulen zu beseitigen,“ bat der Mechaniker. Thor ging um den Wagen herum, griff mit einer Hand unter das Metall am Heck und drückte es nach oben bis keine Dellen mehr zu sehen waren. „ Zufrieden?“ fragte er dann freudestrahlend. „Vielen Dank mein Großer, jetzt kann ich alles abbauen und neu lackieren. Da fällt mir der Bogen ein, warte mal ich hatte ihn dahinter irgendwo hingelegt.“ Tony suchte mit seinen Augen den Raum ab, Thor unterbrach dessen Suche, „Stark, vergiss den Bogen ich hab ein anderes Anliegen.“ Tonys Augen richteten sich auf den Halbgott. „Ich bin hier um dich zu fragen ob Jane und ich uns deinen Privatjet ausleihen können. Sie möchte Selvig in London besuchen. Ich hatte zwar vorgeschlagen das wir mit Mjölnir dort hinfliegen können, aber von dem Vorschlag war sie nicht begeistert.“ Der Brünette grinste, „Verstehe ich gar nicht, warum sich Jane so anstellt. Aber ernsthaft, natürlich könnt ihr den Jet nehmen, ich hab nicht geplant in nächster Zeit irgendwo hin zufliegen. Also viel Spaß.“ „Viel Dank mein Freund.“ gab den Hüne zurück und klopfte Tony auf den Rücken. „ Aua, Vorsicht, verletzter Billionär“ doch Thor war schon zu Tür raus.

Derweil saß Captain Rogers im Besprechungsraum von Shield und lass Einsatzberichte. Es klopfte an der Tür und eine Rothaarige Frau kam zum Vorschein. „Hey Steve, da steckst du also.“ sagte sie. „Hallo Natasha, hast du mich gesucht?“ „Nicht direkt, sagte sie und nahm neben ihm platz. Nick sagte mir das du hier bist als ich ihm meinen Einsatzbericht ausgehändigt habe.“ „ Ach so, seit wann bist du wieder da?“ „Seit gestern und was musste ich da mit schrecken feststellen.“ „ Weiß ich nicht.“ sagte Cap zögerlich. „ Das ihr ohne mich nicht klar kommt. Hawk im Vampirmodus, du verschwunden und Tony verletzt. Dabei dachte ich das Bruce das Sorgenkind wäre. Was war denn los?“ fragte sie ernst. Steves Augen wurden großer, „Wie meinst du das Tony ist verletzt?!“ „Wenn du zu Hause gewesen wärst wüsstest du warum Steve?“ „ Romanov, was ist mit Tony?“ sein Herz schlug schneller und er hatte Mühe nicht gleich aufzuspringen und zum Tower zu laufen. „ Er ist nach eurem Streit wie der Teufel zurück zum Tower gefahren. Dann schlug das Heck des Wagens gegen die Mauer des Towers und ich musste ihn verarzten. Gehirnerschütterung, Platzwunde und geprellte Rippen sind das Resultat.“ Steves Mund stand offen, es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich fing. „ Dann ist es ja gut das du da warst.“ Die Agentin schaut ihm tief in die Augen, „Steve, was war los?“ „Private Space, Tasha!“ er kannte diesen Blick und konnte ihm nur selten standhalten. „ Steve“ „Nein, Romanov, es geht dich nichts an!“ „ Gut Rogers, aber bitte rede mit Tony, ihm geht es nicht gut. Selbstzerstörerisches Verhalten ist nie ein gutes Zeichen.“ Sie stand auf und verließ den Raum.

Vor der Tür traf sie auf Hawkeye. „ Hey du bist ja noch hier.“ freute sich Clint. „ Ja hatte noch ein Gespräch mit Cap, wie gehts Tony?“ „Dem gehts schon viel besser, er hat den Rodster repariert und synchronisiert gerade meine Videospiele mit meinem Holodeck. Ist das nicht toll.“ erzählte er freudestrahlend. Tasha verdrehte die Augen, „ Du und deine Videospiele.“ „Hey jeder braucht ein Hobby, Romanov“ verteidigte sich der Bogenschütze. „Ich wollte gerade gehen kommst du mit?“ „Nein ich möchte noch auf Cap warten, dann kann ich ihn mitnehmen.“ „Okay, see you.“ Der Soldat legte die letzte Akte auf den Stapel zu seiner linken. Er atmete einmal tief durch, strich sich durch die Haare und sagte dann zu sich selbst, „Genug für heute. Natasha hat recht, ich muss mit Tony reden. Dann stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Vor dem Shield Hauptquartier wartete Natasha auf ihn. „ Wartest du auf mich Romanov?“ „ Ja, ich bin heute deine persönliche Escorte zum Tower.“ grinste sie. „Hattest wohl Angst ich komme nicht mehr zurück.“ „Cap, du kannst tun und lassen was du willst.“ „Dann ist ja gut. Schließlich bin ich der Captain.“ sagte er erst ernst und musste dann doch grinsen.

Im Tower wurden beide freundlich von Jarvis begrüßt und Steve fuhr nach oben in sein Apartment um zu duschen. Das Wasser ran über seine Muskelpartien und er schloss die Augen. Es blitzten kurze Bilder vom gestrigen Tag auf. Der Spaziergang, Tony der ihn wutentbrannt anschrie. Er riss die Augen auf, atmete schwer und sein Herzfrequenz stieg ins Unermessliche. Was war mit ihm los, er fuhr sich durch die Haare, es war keine Wut was er gerade spürte genauso wenig wie Enttäuschung. Angst, das verspürte er. Ja er hatte Angst. Nachdem Cap das Wasser abgedreht hatte, presste er beide Hände gegen die Wand und versuchte sein Herz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es traf ihn wie ein Blitz, was war wenn Tony ihm nicht verzeihen konnte, wenn dieser keine Zukunft in ihrer Beziehung sah. Nur weil Steve sich nicht auf Tony einlassen konnte. Was würde er dann machen. Konnte er dann so weiter leben wie bisher ohne Tony? Steve stieg aus der Dusche, um seine Zweifel zu zerstreuen musste er mit Tony sprechen.

„Okay Jarvis, starte das Programm nochmal.“ „Ja Sir“ der Mechaniker stand im Holodeck und um ihn herum baute sich eins von Bartons Videospielen auf. Mit strahlenden Augen sagte Tony, „ Ja ich würde sagen Clint hat hier seinen Spaß. Was meinst du Jarvis?“ „Sir, ich denke Mr. Barton wird diesen Raum genauso selten verlassen wie sie ihren Workshop.“ „ Ich sehe das mal als Kompliment, Jarvis.“ „Was anderes wollte ich damit nicht ausdrücken, Sir“ „Ja natürlich, schließ das Programm genug für heute.“ Im Penthouse setzte sich er sich auf Sofa legte die Füße hoch und schloss die Augen. Seine Rippe schmerzte und sein Kopf tat weh. „Jarvis ist Natasha wieder da?“ „ Ja Sir, sie ist vor einer Stunde mit Capt. Rogers eingetroffen.“ Seine Augen strahlten doch er kämpfte gegen den Drang an sofort nach Steve zu suchen. Besser wäre es wenn dieser zu ihm käme. Steve hatte sich wieder beruhigt und fuhr mit dem Aufzug ins Penthouse um etwas zu essen, bevor er mit Tony sprach. Im Penthouse ging er direkt zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich ein Wasser heraus und schloss den Kühlschrank wieder. Denn er hatte das Gefühl das noch jemand mit ihm in diesem Raum war. Er drehte sich um und sah Tony auf der Couch mit geschlossenen Augen sitzen. Wie angewurzelt verharrte er in seiner eingenommenen Position.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, die Gedanken rasten vor seinem Inneren Augen vorbei, langsam wurden sie klarer und er brachte ein, „ Hallo Tony“ heraus. Tony schreckte hoch, stand sofort auf um Steve zu begrüßen. „ Hey Steve, da bist du ja.“freute er sich. Als nächstes spürte Cap 2 Lippen auf seinen die um Einlass baten, doch der Soldat rührte sich nicht. Seine Hüfte wurde von 2 Händen umschlungen und Tony küsste ihn ein zweites mal. Doch nicht geschah. Die großen braunen Augen öffneten sich, „Was ist?“ Die Arme verließen Steves Körper, langsam stellte Cap sein Wasser auf die Theke und trat ein Schritt zurück. „Steve“ hörte er Tony sagen. „Anthony... begann der Captain, es tut mir leid, es tut mir wirklich leid. Du gibst dir soviel Mühe, bist so geduldig mit mir. Der Streit zwischen uns war schlimm. Wirklich schlimm. Ich war sehr wütend und enttäuscht. Ich hatte mir geschworen dich zu ignorieren bis ich wieder klar sehe, Tony. Dich hinzuhalten, dir immer wieder Hoffnung zu machen um sie dann wieder zu zerstören ist nicht fair von mir. Ich hätte mit dir reden müssen, dir sagen sollen warum ich das tue und was ich will. Und ich möchte dir noch sagen das mir klar ist das du dich geändert hast. Du bist nicht mehr der Tony Stark von früher. Als ich vorhin unter der Dusche stand ist mir klar geworden das ich keine Wut mehr für dich empfinde. Im Gegenteil ich fühlte Angst. Angst, das du nicht mehr mit mir reden würdest, das du keine Zukunft mit mir siehst.“ Steve verstummte

Sein Gegenüber stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn an. Was war hier los, hatten sie nicht alles geklärt, wurde er jetzt verrückt. „ Steve, seit wann bist du wieder im Tower?“ Dieser hob den Kopf, „Was hat das mit dem zu tun, was ich gerade gesagt habe?“ „Das sag ich dir gleich,also.“ „Seit etwa 1,5 Std. Warum?“ „Und wo bist du nach unserem Streit hingegangen?“ „Tony, was soll das?“gab Cap jetzt lauter zurück. „Bitte Steve.“ flehte Iron Man. „Ich bin durch Brooklyn gelaufen, irgendwann stand ich wieder an der Bridge und da ich dich noch nicht sehen wollte bin ich zum Shield Hauptquartier gegangen um dort zu schlafen. Warum ist das jetzt so wichtig Stark?“ „ Dann werde ich langsam verrückt.“ „Was?!“ „Ich erkläre es dir. Nachdem mich Tasha verarztet hatte hab ich mich hingelegt. Dann bin ich mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und als ich aus dem Bad zurück kam, hast du in der Dunkelheit auf mich gewartet. Du sagtest du wolltest mich sehen. Ich hab mich bei dir entschuldigt, dir gesagt was für ein Idiot ich war und du kamst zu mir ans Bett knietest vor mir nieder gabst mir recht und dann küssten wir uns. Wir küssten uns lange und du wolltest mehr, doch ich sagte das ich ziemlich ramponiert sei und du musstest lachen, weil ich jetzt derjenige war der keinen Sex wollte. Dann schliefen wir nebeneinander ein.“ Steve ging ein Schritt auf Tony zu, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „das hört sich sehr schön an aber Tony ich versichere dir das ich nicht da war. Ich glaube auch nicht das du verrückt wirst. Es war bestimmt wegen deiner Gehirnerschütterung.“ „ Aber Steve es fühlte sich echt an.“

„Miss Romanov der Pizzabote ist da.“ „Oh, danke Jarvis ich bin unterwegs.“ In der Eingangshalle begrüßte sie den junge Mann, „ Hallo Jason.“ „Guten Abend Ma'am,“ antwortete er und überreichte ihr die Pizzakartons. „Danke dir, schönen Abend noch,“ bedankte sich die Agentin und ging zurück zum Aufzug. „Jarvis zum Penthouse bitte.“ „Sehr wohl.“ „Pizza ist da, Jungs.“ rief sie beim verlassen des Aufzuges und stellte die Kartons auf die Theke. Da sie keine Antwort erhielt ging sie zur Sitzgruppe wo Tony und Steve saßen. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder passiert?“ fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Tony schaute erleichtert auf, „Oh thank god, Tasha, ich muss dich was fragen. Die Schmerztabletten die ich von dir bekommen habe, können die Halluzinationen auslösen?“ „Warum fragst du das, geht es dir nicht gut?“ „ Doch momentan geht es mir gut, aber letzte Nacht hab ich, ich meine ich dachte...“stotterte er. Natasha setzte sich auf den Tisch und legte Tony eine Hand aufs Bein, „Ganz ruhig Tony, was ist passiert?“ „Okay, ich habe gestern Nacht etwas gesehen und gespürt was wie ich eben herausgefunden habe gar nicht da war. Können die Tabletten das bewirkt haben?“ „Du wirst mir wahrscheinlich nicht sagen was du gesehen hast oder?“ spekulierte Black Widow. Der Billionär schaute erst zu Steve und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „ Dachte ich mir. Hast du seit dem noch weitere Tabletten genommen oder hattest du noch andere Halluzinationen?“ „Nein hab ich nicht. Und andere Halluzinationen hatte ich, glaube ich zumindest nicht.“ „Dann denke ich das die Medis in Verbindung mit deiner Gehirnerschütterung und deiner Psyche die Halluzination verursacht haben.“ erklärte sie um Tony zu beruhigen. Tony nickte, bedankte sich und Widow macht sich auf den Weg zum Holodeck um Hawk abzuholen schließlich war heute Movienight.

Die beiden Avengers waren nun wieder allein und Cap ergriff das Wort, „ Tony“ „Steve“ „Dir gehts nicht gut oder?“ „ Mein Kopf schmerzt und meine Rippen auch, aber jetzt bist du hier das hilft.“ gab er zu und kuschelte sich an Caps Schulter. „Dann reden wir morgen weiter.“ flüsterte der Soldat in Tonys Ohr. Dieser sah in die blauen Augen seines Lovers und sagte, „Ich möchte dir jetzt schon was sagen, der Streit tut mir leid. Ich bin immer noch verrückt nach dir. Du brauchst keine Angst haben das ich mich von dir abwende Steve.“ Er küsste den Blonden und diesmal stieg dieser in den Kuss mit ein. Er zog Tony zu sich so das der Brünette auf ihm lag. Während des Kusses wanderten Steves Hände an Tony Wirbelsäule entlang bis dessen Finger sich in den Hintern seines Lovers krallten. Iron Man hauchte „Mmmmm, Mr. Rogers.“ und Steve grinste in den Kuss hinein.

„Knock, Knock“ rief Tasha als sie die Tür zum Holodeck öffnete. Hawk stand an einer Bar und unterhielt sich mit zwei Männern, Piraten offensichtlich. „Danke Jungs,“ hört sie Clint sagen und war fasziniert von dem Raum. Es sah alles so echt aus. Hey, Tash, willkommen in meiner neuen Welt.“ „ Hi, ich wollte dich abholen, Pizza ist da und es ist Movienight.“ gab sie zurück. „Ahh okay, dann Spiel ich später weiter, ist toll oder?“ „Ja das muss ich zugeben, Tony hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen.“ „Jarvis, Spielstand speichern und beenden. Bis später.“ „Sehr wohl, Mr. Barton.“ Die Bar und alles andere verschwand und die beiden standen in einem grauen leeren Raum. Der Aufzug fuhr nach oben und Clint fragte, „habt ihr euch schon für einen Film entschieden?“ „Nein, dazu sind wir noch nicht gekommen. Tony war völlig verwirrt, weil er wohl eine Halluzination hatte. Ich habe ihn damit beruhigt das es durch die Gehirnerschütterung und den Medis sein könnte. Trotzdem war er noch sehr durcheinander. „Ohh, das klingt nicht gut. Kann keine angenehme gewesen sein sonst hätte er dir davon bestimmt erzählt.“ „ Das denk ich auch. Hoffentlich geht es ihm bald wieder besser. Immerhin reden Steve und Tony wieder miteinander.“                                                   

Der Aufzug stoppte und Tasha trat zur Tür, diese öffnete sich jedoch nicht. „Was ist los?“ fragte Barton. „Ich weiß es nicht die Türen öffnen sich nicht. Jarvis?“ sagte die Russin. Miss Romanov, Mr.Barton, darf ich ihnen vorschlagen den Filmabend auf einen anderen Tag zu verschieben?“ „Warum,was ist los?“ fragte nun Hawk. „Das Penthouse, steht ihnen momentan nicht zur Verfügung, es wäre ratsam Mr. Rogers und Mr. Stark nicht zu stören. Es geht ihnen gut, machen sie sich keine Sorgen.“ „ Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? fragte Widow nach. „Ja Miss Romanov machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Stark braucht nur etwas Ruhe.“ „Gut dann fahr wieder runter zum Holoraum.“ meinte Barton. Der Aufzug bewegte sich wieder und Natasha grübelte, „ Ich versteh das nicht, als ich den beiden sagte das ich dich abhole war noch alles in Ordnung, was ist in der kurzen Zeit wohl passiert.“ Das weiß ich nicht, vielleicht muss Tony nochmal in Ruhe mit Steve über seine Halluzination sprechen. Oder er ist über unseren Cap hergefallen.... Ich kann mich nicht mehr dran erinnern wann Tony das letzte mal eine Frau mitgebracht hat.“ scherzte er. „Ach komm, du redest wieder Müll, du kennst Steve.“ Ja, aber ich kenne auch Tony“antwortete er mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Uns geht es nichts an, den beiden geht’s gut und ich kann wieder in den Holoraum, bis morgen Tash.“ und weg war Hawkeye. Die Shield Agentin atmete durch und wies Jarvis an sie in die Eingangshalle zu fahren, sie hatte Hunger und beschloss irgendwo was zu essen.

Steve zuckte zusammen und öffnete die Augen. Nachdem er sich kurz orientiert hatte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sein Freund lag noch immer auf ihm, den Kopf an dessen Hals gekuschelt, die linke Hand auf Caps rechter Schulter ruhend. Beide warten tatsächlich eingeschlafen, ihm war gar nicht bewusst wie anstrengend der Tag gewesen sein musste. Der Dunkelheit zu urteilen konnte es nur mitten in der Nacht sein vielleicht 2 oder 3 Uhr. Was sollte er jetzt machen, er war hellwach, doch Tony wollte er nicht wecken, dieser brauchte seinen Schlaf wenigstens bis die Sonnen aufging. Und warum hatte sie niemand geweckt. Geweckt das war das Stichwort, wo sind die anderen waren sie hier, hatte sie das gesehen. Nein bitte nicht dachte er. Bitte nicht. Dafür war er noch nicht bereit, er hatte sein Genie gerade wieder bekommen. Der Gedanke ließ ihn nicht mehr los. „Jarvis“ „Ja Sir“ „Was ist passiert nachdem Tony und ich eingeschlafen sind?“ „ Ich habe das Penthouse geschlossen Sir, Mr Barton und Miss Romanov konnten diesen Bereich nicht betreten.“ „Oh danke“ Erleichterung machte sich in Caps Körper breit.“Ich bin sehr diskret was die intimen Belangen von Mr. Stark betrifft.“ „Dafür danke ich dir sehr. Wie spät ist es?“ „3.30Uhr, Sir“ „Wann geht die Sonne auf?“ „Um 4.32 Uhr Sir.“ „Gut, kannst du bitte ein paar Stücke aus den 30er spielen wenn die Sonne aufgeht?“ „ Das wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Sir“ „Danke Jarvis.“ Steve schloss die Augen, legte eine Hand auf Tonys Rücken und genoss dessen langsame Atemzüge und passte seine ihm an.

Ganz langsam blinzelten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Scheiben und fielen auf das Pärchen. Die ersten Töne waren zu hören und der Soldat streichelte den Rücken von Tony. Jarvis kannte seinen Erschaffer gut, Die Lautstärke würde von Minute zu Minute höher. Zärtlich küsste Cap die Stirn von Iron Man in der Hoffnung das dieser erwachte. Doch er vernahm nur ein leises grummeln und der Brünette kuschelte sich tiefer zwischen Steves Hals und Schulter. Es war zum niederknien dachte dieser. „Hey Genius, öffne deine wundervollen braunen Augen für mich.“ Das nächste grummeln war zu hören. Caps Hand wanderte zum Ende von Tonys Rücken ruhte kurz auf dem Hintern und griff dann zu. „Hey, aufwachen.“ Dem grummeln folgten Wörter, „ schlafen, zu früh, müde.“ Cap entfuhr ein kurzes lachen, „Komm schon, die Sonne geht gerade auf.“ „Wir leben in unterschiedlichen Zeitzonen Rogers,ich schlafe noch.“ Nach dieser Antwort gab es für Steve nur noch eine Möglichkeit seinen Liebhaber zu wecken, seine rechte Hand glitt unter das Shirt seines Freundes,die Fingerspitzen streiften erst die einzelnen Rippen dann zeichneten sie die Konturen des Schulterblattes nach und wanderten cm für cm die Wirbelsäule entlang. Tony spürte eine Hand an seinem Haaransatz, die seine Haare kraulte. Es fühlte sich sehr angenehm an, Gänsehaut übersäte seine Körper und er gab von sich,“Mmmm, das ist unfair Steve, aber hör nicht auf.“

Minuten später öffnete er dann seine Augen. „Weckst du mich jetzt immer so?“ „Wenn du das möchtest.“ „Ich könnt mich dran gewöhnen, ich will gar nicht wissen wie spät es ist, aber warum hat uns keiner geweckt?“ „Das verdanken wir Jarvis, er hat das Penthouse geschlossen nachdem Natasha den Aufzug betreten hatte.“ „Danke Buddy, auf dich ist verlass.“ „Guten Morgen Sir, stehts zu Diensten.“ Jetzt wo er wach war hob Tony den Kopf, rutschte ein Stück nach oben um Steve zu küssen. „Guten Morgen mein Captain.“ „Dein Captain, bin ich das?“ „Ja das bist du. Keine Ausflüchte mehr.“ Eine Welle der Erregung durchfuhr Steves Körper nachdem er diese Worte gehört hatte. Sein Kopf schaltete sich aus, er spürt nur noch das Verlangen Tony zu spüren. Minuten vergingen, Tonys Körper bebte vor Erregung, doch er machte keine Anstalten auf die 3. Base zu gelangen. Das wollte er ganz Steve überlassen.

Irgendwann löste sich der Soldat von ihm und atmete tief durch. „Tony, du meinst es wirklich ernst oder?“ Ich meine du willst wirklich mit mir zusammen sein.“ „Ja Steve, ich halte mich an deine Spielregeln, du bist am Zug.“ „Ich glaube dir und ich vertraue dir. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen okay.“ „Alles was du willst Sweatheart.“ sagte Iron Man und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf dessen Lippen bevor er aufstand. Cap schaute zu Tony auf, lächelte in sich hinein. Jetzt verstand Tony ihn endlich und respektierte die Intimität die Steve mit Tony hatte auch ohne Sex. Zufrieden stand er auf, durch eine Blick auf die Uhr entschied er sich joggen zu gehen. Er steckte volle Energie und Joggen half ihm immer sehr. Tony war zur Bar gegangen und schüttete sich einen Scotch ein. „Du gehst jetzt Joggen oder?“ „Ja wie gut du mich schon kennst.“ „Das war nicht schwer zu erraten. Ich mach uns Frühstück also beeil dich.“ „Das werde ich."

„Mr. Barton wenn ich bemerken darf, sie sind gut in Form.“ „Danke Jarvis, es macht mir viel Spa? Und um Längen besser als an der Playstation zu zocken.“ „Ja diese Art ist äußerst produktiv, sie sollten Mr. Stark mal miteinbeziehen.“ „Hehe, er macht doch einen ganz fitten Eindruck Jarvis, er sollte vielleicht mehr schlafen.“ „Da gebe ich ihnen recht, das sollten sie allerdings auch bald in erwägung ziehen.“ „Wieso,wie spät ist es?“ „Halb sieben, Sir“ „Oh so spät schon. Du hast recht für heute reicht es.Spielstand speichern Jarvis. Ich geh mir jetzt meine Revanche abholen. Bis später.“ „Wie sie wünschen, Sir.“ Der Bogenschütze verließ den Raum und schlenderte den Flur hinunter bis er vor Romanovs Tür stand. Leise öffnete er diese, schlich durch die Wohnküche um dann durch die nächste Tür ins Schlafzimmer zu gelangen.Dort erblickte Hawkeye die schlafende Shield Agentin. Sie sah sehr verführerisch aus im schwarzen Negligé auf der rechten Seite liegend, eine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben neben dem Kopf und die andere schützend vor dem Bauch. Die Decke bis zur Hüfte liegend.

Er krabbelte vorsichtig über sie, den Kopf nach unten zu ihrem Gesicht gebeugt, doch plötzlich drehte sich die Agentin und Clint fiel vom Bett auf den Fußboden. „BARTON, was sollte das!?“ rief sie. Hawk setzte sich auf und rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf. „Erstens Autsch, ich weiß ja das du es auch mal härter magst, aber wenn hast du denn erwartet?“ „Niemanden, deswegen hab ich mich ja so erschrocken. Beantworte meine Frage Barton.“ „Ich wollte eine Revanche.“ „Eine Revanche, wofür? Wir wollten das nicht mehr machen Clint.“ „Mooommmeenntt mal Tash, genau das selbe habe ich dir vor ein paar Tagen gesagt. Deine Antwort war das du es dir anders überlegt hast. Du kannst mich nicht als dein Fuckbuddy benutzen so wie es dir passt!!“ klärte er mit wütender Stimme, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Natasha wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte, sprang auf und stellte sich Hawkeye in den Weg. „Clint, du kannst nicht so was behaupten und dann verschwinden, ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon du redest. „ „Ach und mit wem hab ich dann geschlafen, wenn du das nicht warst. Erkläre mir das bitte!!“ „Warte.. Tony..“ „WAS, nein mit Tony ganz bestimmt nicht!!“ „ Nein ich meine Tony hatte eine sehr reale Halluzination, was ist wenn du auch eine hattest. Es muss eine gewesen sein Clint. Wenn ich mit dir geschlafen hätte würde ich mich daran erinnern“ erklärte sie. „ Natasha, das kann ich nicht glauben, es war so real, du wusstest genau was ich mag und hast auf meine Zärtlichkeiten so reagiert wie du es immer tust. Wie kann das sein?“ „Das weiß ich nicht Clint, wir sollten mit den anderen sprechen Jarvis wo sind Steve und Tony?“

Die beiden Agenten traten aus dem Aufzug und blickten zur Theke. „ Hey, guten morgen ihr beiden, habt ihr Hunger, ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Setzt euch.“ rief Tony mit fröhlicher Stimme. „Ich wollte es nicht glauben als Jarvis meinte du bist im Penthouse und machst Frühstück.“ sagte Hawkeye verblüfft während er sich neben Cap niederließ. „Ich kann ja wohl mal früh aufstehen um für meine Freunde Frühstück zubereiten.“ „Ich beschwere mich ja auch nicht, bin angenehm überrascht.“ besänftigte der Bogenschütze den Brünetten. „Jungs können wir bitte zum Thema kommen.“ „Was ist los Romanov? fragte Cap. Die Russin nahm auf dem freien Stuhl neben Iron Man platz und berichtete was passiert ist. Es trat ein kurzer Moment Stille ein bis der Mechaniker das Wort ergriff, „ Ich wusste ihr haltet es kein halbes Jahr aus ohne miteinander zu schlafen. Thor schuldet mir einen Karton voll Poptarts.“ Steve verdrehte die Augen und antwortete,“ Nein tut er nicht. Sie haben ja gar nicht miteinander geschlafen Tony. Es ist schon merkwürdig das 2 von uns in so einem kurzen Abstand Erscheinungen hatten,ich schlage vor wir fahren zu Shield und lassen euch da untersuchen.“ Tasha und Clint nickten nur Tony jammerte,“ Shield?! Warum Shield?! Ich will mich nicht von denen untersuchen lassen.“

Noch bevor der Captain antworten konnte, erklang eine unerwartete aber vertraute Stimme und alle vier schauten zum Aufzug. „Guten Morgen Avengers, ist das alles für mich? Wirklich nett von euch.“ „Banner, du bist wieder da, genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt“ rief Tony sprang vor Freude vom Stuhl und umarmten seinen Science Bro. „Okay... schön das du dich so freust Tony. Was habe ich verpasst?“ Die Vier setzten Bruce ins Bild, der dann zu dem Entschluss kam, die beiden in seinem Labor zu untersuchen. Im Labor wurden Iron Man und Hawkeye von Kopf bis Fuß untersucht. Nachdem Banner die Testergebnisse begutachtet hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Euch fehlt nicht. Ihr seit beide in guter Körperlicher Verfassung, mal abgesehen von deinen Prellungen Tony. „Jarvis gab es in den letzten 10 Tagen ungewöhnliche Aktivitäten im Tower?“ „Negativ Doktor Banner, keine Auffälligkeiten in den letzten 2 Wochen.“ „Dann kann es nur was psychisches sein. „ Er wendete sich an die beiden Patienten, „Ohne euch zu nah zu treten, aber ihr wisst selbst das ich eure Psyche nicht grad als gesund bezeichnen kann.“ Clint und Tony schauten sich gegenseitig an und dann Bruce. „ Du denkst wir drehen durch“ sagte der Bogenschütze. „Ich würde das nicht als durchdrehen bezeichnen Clint, eher als ein Hilferuf eures Unterbewusstseins. Ihr steht anscheinend beide in einem inneren Konflikt, den ihr schon lange verdrängt. Fragmente davon treten jetzt an die Oberfläche. Ihr habt beide geschlafen bevor die Halluzinationen auftraten. Vermutlich habt ihr versucht euren Konflikt im Traum zu verarbeiten oder nach einer Lösung gesucht. Nachdem ihr dann aufgewacht seit hat euer Unterbewusstsein euch gezeigt was die Lösung sein könnte in Form einer Halluzination.

„Na klasse, das bedeutet die Lösung meiner Probleme ist Sex mit Natasha,“ sagte Hawkeye hilflos. Der Dunkelhaarige schwieg. Banners Diagnose machte Sinn,dachte er. Denn nach dem Streit mit Steve wollte Tony das sie wieder mit einander sprachen, Cap ihm verzieh und bereit für Sex mit ihm war. Es passte. Das was ihm allerdings störte war das seine und Hawk Erscheinung so kurz hintereinander geschehen ist und beide eine sexuelle Komponente besaßen. War das vielleicht wichtig? Sollte er das Banner wissen lassen? Bruce beobachtete den Billionär, was ging in dessen Kopf vor. „ Stark, worüber zerbrichst du dir den Kopf?“ „Über etwas das von Bedeutung sein könnte..“ „Und das wäre?“ Iron Man schaute auf, „ Darüber muss ich erst mit Cap sprechen.“ Der Physiker bat Jarvis Captain Rogers zu kontaktieren. Ein paar Minuten tauchte Steve auf und wollte sofort wissen was los war. „Cap es ist soweit alles in Ordnung beruhigte Ihn Banner. Ich denke es ist eine psychische Sache. Ich habe dich gerufen weil Tony mit dir sprechen möchte.“ Sogleich ging er auf Tony und Clint zu, die beide noch immer auf der Untersuchungsliege saßen. „Tony was ist los?“ fragte Cap. „Komm mit ich muss dich was fragen.“

Als beide außer Hörweite von Bruce und Hawk waren, schaute der Brünette seinen freund in die Augen, mit ernster Stimme begann er zu sprechen, „ Steve, ich habe niemanden erzählt was ich gesehen habe, ich denke aber jetzt, das es evtl. wichtig wäre. Aus zweierlei Gründen. Erstens haben bei Erscheinungen einen sexuellen Hintergrund und zweitens traten sie kurz hintereinander auf. Ist das ein Zufall oder spielt mit uns jemand den wir noch nicht kennen?“ Der Soldat sammelte seine Gedanken und verglich die Geschehnisse, schaute zu seinem Lover und antwortete, „ Ich gebe dir recht. Es hat vielleicht eine Bedeutung. Wir können nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Du hast ihnen nicht gesagt weil ich dich darum gebeten habe alles was uns betrifft für dich zu behalten. Du sagtest auch das du möchtest das es zwischen uns funktioniert. Ich denke wir können uns auf unsere Freunde verlassen. Kein Versteckspiel mehr, sie sind unsere Familie. Familien sollte so was voneinander wissen.“ Ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, küsste Cap seinen Gegenüber. Überrascht davon gab er zurück,“ Oh, wir fangen gleich damit an?!“ „Jetzt oder nie.“

Der Anblick von Clint und Bruce amüsierte Iron Man sehr. Beide standen mit offenen Mündern und aufgerissenen Augen wie eingefroren nebeneinander. Der Erste der seine Sprache wiederfand war Barton, „ Bruce, ich glaub ich halluziniere schon wieder. Es sei den du hast das da auch gerade gesehen.“ Das Pärchen ging wieder zu den beiden hinüber, auf halber strecke nahm Cap Tonys Hand in seine. Banner putzte seine Brille und rieb sich kurz die Augen, „ Keine Sorge Hawk, ich sehe es auch aber glauben kann ich es noch nicht.“ „Sagt mal Jungs habt ihr ein Gespenst gesehen?“sagte der Brünette und lächelte sie an. „Wann ist das denn passiert?“ fragte Barton ungläubig. Erwartest du eine präzise Antwort Barton?“ „Eher eine Erklärung.“ „Okay, Steve und ich sind ein Paar. Wir erzählen euch das jetzt weil meine Erscheinung auch eine sexuelle Komponente hatte. Ist das evtl. relevant Banner?“ „Was, wie bitte?“ „Hast du mir gerade zugehört?“ „Ja ich denke schon, aber ich konnte es nicht verarbeiten, tut mir leid worauf bezog sich die Frage?“ entschuldigte sich Bruce immer noch verwirrt. „Meine und Hawkeyes Halluzination hatten beide was sexuelles, ist das von Bedeutung?“ wiederholte der Billionär. „Ach so, möchte ich wissen was du gesehen hast Tony?“ „Ich möchte es wissen, erzähl es in allen Einzelheiten.“ warf der Bogenschütze neugierig ein. „Das war mir klar Barton“und schlug ihm sanft auf den Hinterkopf. „Autsch,Stark hör auf damit.“ meckerte dieser. Der Soldat hielt die Hand seines Partners immer noch fest und drückte sie kurz.

“ Tony hat geträumt das ich mit ihm zusammen aneinander gekuschelt einschlafe.“ „Danke Steve, das reicht mir an Information. Unter diesen Umständen macht die Diagnose die ich euch gestellt habe noch mehr Sinn. Gerade was Tonys Halluzination betrifft.Wenn ihr wollt beobachte ich euer Verhalten ein paar Tage und wiederhole täglich die Tests, aber mehr kann ich nicht tun. In Gefahr schweben wir sicherlich nicht.“ „Na dann ist ja gut. So wie ich das sehe bekomme ich hier keine weiteren Informationen oder?“ „Nein Hawk von mir nicht.“ sagte Iron Man. „Steve?“ fragte der Bogenschütze mit nem Augenzwinkern. „Von mir ganz sicher nicht.“ „Spielverderber, dann geh ich jetzt und rufe Natasha an“ enttäuscht zog Clint von dannen. Steves Blick richtete sich auf den Physiker,“ Banner, alles okay?“ „Ja ich denke schon, ihr habt mich überrascht. Wer konnte den damit rechnen. Ich maße mir nicht an über euch zu urteilen, dass sollte niemand. Aber ihr seit euch bewusst was die Welt da draußen für einen Aufstand machen wird oder? Ich meine solange ihr glücklich seit, freut mich das aber seit ihr dem Ansturm da draußen gewachsen?“ „Du machst dir Sorgen um uns. Danke dir. Aber wir behalten es noch unter uns bis wir entschieden haben wann und wie wir es der Welt mitteilen. Was dann passiert, passiert.“erklärte der Soldat. „In Ordnung. Ich werde hinter euch stehen.“

Das frisch verliebte Paar ging schweigend den Flur zu Steves Apartment entlang. Es fühlte sich gut an, sich nicht mehr vor seinen Freunden verstecken zu müssen, dachte der Brünette. Es war das richtige gewesen und seit dem hatte Steve seine Hand nicht losgelassen und vielleicht würde er das auch nicht wieder. Ihre Finger waren liebevoll ineinander verflochten wie eine direkte Verbindung zu seinem Captain. Im Apartment bereitete sich Tony darauf vor Steves Hand loszulassen doch dieser machte keine Anstalten das gleiche zu tun.“Cap, sag mal werde ich meine Hand jemals wieder bekommen, ich meine es gefällt mir aber es könnte ein paar Schwierigkeiten geben meine Arbeit im Workshop zu erledigen weißt du. Ich brauche da mehr als eine Hand.“ Ein Lächeln huschte über Steves Gesicht und hob die ineinander geflochtenen Hände um jeden Finger von Tony zu küssen. „ Dann sollten wir uns da was überlegen. Du gehörst jetzt zu mir, my Genius.“ Ohne darauf zu antworten, schnappt Tony sich seinen Captain und küsste ihn als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Rücklings fiel Cap auf die Couch und Tony auf ihn. Mit geschlossenen Augen spürte er wie die Fingerspitzen jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Körpers berührt wurden. Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach Iron Man. Seine Hände zitterten vor Erregung und krallten sich in den Rücken des Oben aufliegenden. Mit einer Drehung war er jetzt derjenige der oben auflag und begann Tonys Hals zu liebkosen bis seine Lippen die des anderen trafen. Er spürte eine Hand in seinen Haaren und eine andere auf seinem Hintern. „Steve, ich kann deine Gedanken lesen“ hauchte sein Lover. „Worauf wartest du dann noch?“ „Auf deine Befehle mein Captain.“ sogleich spürte er wie sein Shirt hochgeschoben wurde und Steve zärtlich seinen Oberkörper berührte. Denn Verband hatte er völlig vergessen, in seinem Körper floss soviel Adrenalin das die Schmerzen unterdrückte. „Hast du noch Schmerzen Darling?“ „Jetzt nicht mehr, ich hab ja dich.“ Tony bist du dir sicher. Ich will es nicht schlimmer machen. Du weißt ich bin kein normaler Mensch.“ „Oh Honey, du bist immer so besorgt um mich. Das ist so süß. Ich möchte nicht mehr warten. Du möchtest offensichtlich nicht mehr warten. Aber ehrenhaft wie du bist, hättest du sicher ein schlechtes Gewissen wenn es mir wieder schlechter gehen würde. Das sollte nicht die Erinnerung an unserem ersten Mal sein.Wir warten, ich muss meine Gefühle nicht mehr vor unseren Freunden verstecken und ich kann dich hier im Tower küssen wo ich will, das ist mehr als ich mir je erträumt hab.“ Als Antwort spürte er die Lippen seines Freundes auf seinen, der Kuss dauerte nicht lange aber er merkte wie viel liebe Steve in ihn legte.„Ich würde gern nachsehen ob Natasha wieder da ist. Sie soll sich nicht benachteiligt fühlen, das mit uns von Barton erfahren zu haben.“ „Gut dann geh zu ihr, ich bin für eine Weile außer Haus, muss noch was erledigen.“ zwinkerte Tony Steve zu und stand auf.

Cap lag richtig als er das Penthouse betrat saß Natasha auf der Couch und unterhielt sich mit Hawkeye. Sie lächelte ihn an und begrüßte ihn. „Hallo Steve“ Hey Romanov, störe ich euch?“ „Nein, nein, komm her setzt dich zu uns.“ Nachdem sich Steve ein Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte leistete er den beiden Shield Agenten Gesellschaft. „Also du und Tony.“ „Das hat sich schon herum gesprochen was.“ „Clint hat es mir am Telefon erzählt. Ich hätte es zwar gern von euch selbst erfahren aber die Hauptsache ist ihr habt es uns erzählt. Wir werden es für uns behalten.“ „Danke Natasha, ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen das du es nicht von uns erfahren hast. Es war ziemlich spontan.“ „Ist schon gut. Mich freut es das du jetzt jemanden an deiner Seite hast.“ „Darüber bin ich auch froh, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß wie das passiert ist.“ sagte Cap und lehnte sich zurück. „Das ist der Stark Charme, mein Lieber“warf der Bogenschütze mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ein.

Widow warf ihm sofort einen sag noch ein Wort und du trinkst dein Essen demnächst aus einem Strohhalm Blick zu und Clint verstummte. „So einfach ist das nicht. Es ist viel mehr als das. Ich habe gegen diese Gefühle die ich für ihn empfinde lange angekämpft. Doch umso mehr ich dagegen angekämpft habe, desto mehr wollte ich mit ihm zusammen sein. Meine Freundschaft mit ihm bedeutete mir viel, doch es gab irgendwann diesen Punkt wo das für mich nicht mehr reichte. Ich wollte mehr von ihm.Durch das zusammenleben mit ihm hier im Tower lernte ich ich Tony immer besser kennen, es entstand eine Spannung zwischen uns die er auch spürte. Eines Tages das küsste er mich und meine Welt stellte sich völlig auf den Kopf.“ „Oh Steve, das ist wundervoll. Du liebst ihn oder?“ fragte Tasha mit ihrer samtweichen Stimme. „Ich habe mich in Tony verliebt. Die Welt in der ich mit euch hier lebe ist noch etwas verrückter geworden aber mit Anthony fühle ich mich nicht mehr so verloren.“ Natasha rutschte zu Steve rüber, umarmte ihn und flüsterte leise ihn sein Ohr, „Du tust das richtige, wir sind auf eurer Seite, egal was auch passieren wird. Wir sind eine Familie.“ Der Blonde hob den Kopf um Clint in die Augen zu schauen. „ Ja wir sind eine Familie Cap. Mach dir keine Sorgen“ bestätigte ihm Barton. Erleichtert mit dem Wissen das seine Freunde hinter ihm standen, legte er seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Hawk schaltete den Fernseher ein und Tasha kuschelte sich an Steves Seite.

„Klirr“, „Fuck“, Steve öffnete die Augen und blickte zur Theke. Dort kniete Hawkeye auf dem Boden und sammelte Scherben ein. „Alles okay Barton?“ „Ahh, ja alles gut. Sorry das ich dich geweckt habe. Das hab ich nun davon wenn ich unbedingt leise seine will. Genau dann passiert das Gegenteil.“ „Was hattest du denn vor?“ „Ich mache gerade Popcorn in ein paar Minuten läuft Jurassic Park. Mein Bogen lag noch auf der Theke und da ich weiß wie dich und Tony es nervt wenn ich meine Sachen überall rumliegen lasse wollte ich ihn schnell wegräumen und dabei ist mir die Obstschale runter gefallen.“ „Aha. Jurassic Park? Hatten wir den schon gesehen?“ „Nein ich denke nicht. Es ist ein Actionfilm mit Dinosauriern, ein Klassiker aus den 90er Jahren.“ „Hört sich gut an. Bring das Popcorn mit.“ „ Steve schaute auf seine linke Schulter. Natasha bewegte ihren Kopf und sagte verschlafen,“ Bin ich eingeschlafen?“ „Ja das sind wir beide, schaust du mit uns Jurassic Park?“ „Mmm“ antworte sie und richtete sich auf. „Jarvis wo sind Bruce und Tony?“ „Doktor Banner ist im Labor und Mr. Stark ist noch nicht wieder zurück. Miss Romanov.“ „Frag Bruce bitte ob er mit uns Jurassic Park schauen möchte. Hat Tony gesagt wo er hin wollte, Steve?“ „Nein, nur das er was erledigen muss und bald wieder da ist.“ antwortete er der Russin. Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich ein paar Minuten später und Bruce gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Jurassic Park habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.“ freute er sich und nahm neben Natasha platz. Der Film lief ca. 20 vMinuten da ertönte die Stimme von Jarvis. „ Es tut mir leid, das ich swie stören muss,m aber Mr. Rogers konnten sie in ihr Apartment kommen?“ Alle Blicke waren sofort auf Steve gerichtet, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte, „ Ja das kann ich machen, was ist denn los Jarvis?“ „ Sie sollten sich da etwas anschauen, Sir.“ „Okay, ich bin schon auf dem Weg.“ Er stand auf und ging zum Aufzug. „Vieeellll Spasss!!!“ rief ihm Hawkeye hinterher und Bruce tauschte vielsagende Blicke mit Natasha aus.

Im Aufzug fragte sich Steve was Tony von ihm wollte. Denn es ging ganz sicher um Tony, warum sollte Jarvis ihn wohl sonst in sein Apartment bitten. Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller, stoppte dann vor seiner Tür und zögerte einen Moment diese zu öffnen. Beherzt griff er dann doch zur Klinke und öffnete die Tür. ''At Last von Etta James'' erklang. Der Steve traute seinen Augen nicht, Kerzenlicht durchflutete sein Apartment. Wo er auch hinsah, brannten weiße Kerzen.Er schritt voran zu einem Esstisch. Seit wann hatte er denn einen solchen Tisch. Wundervoll gedeckt mit 2 weißen Tellern, Silberbesteck, roten Stoffservietten und einem Kerzenleuchter der in der Mitte des Tisches drapiert war. Das musste doch ein Traum sein, das konnte unmöglich echt sein. Er legte eine Hand auf den Tisch um sicher zu gehen das dieser existierte.

Kurz darauf horte er eine Stimme zu ihm sprechen, „Guten Abend Mr. Rogers“ Der Soldat schaute zu Tony herüber, sein Herz setzte kurzzeitig aus, nur für eine Sekunde. Sein Freund stand im schwarzen Smoking und einem Strauß langstilliger roter Rose vor der Schlafzimmertür und gab ihm das liebevolle Lächeln das Ihn immer schwach werden ließ. Der Brünette kam langsam näher und übergab ihm dann die Rosen, „ Für dich Honey.“ Cap war außerstande was zu sagen, er legte die Rosen auf den Esstisch und ergriff Iron Mans Gesicht um ihn zu küssen. Langsam schob er den Billionär in Richtung Schlafzimmer ohne von ihm abzulassen.Am Bettende machten sie halt. Der Blonde ließ von Tony ab, „das ist das romantischste was je ein Mensch für mich getan hat, Anthony.“  "War mir ein Vergnügen Honey, ich habe auch für uns gekocht, wollen wir nicht erst essen?“ „Nein, ich will den Nachtisch zu erst.“ zwinkerte Steve seinem gegenüber zu.

Caps Hände fuhren an Tonys Schultern entlang, öffneten dessen Fliege und jeden einzelnen Knopf seines Hemdes. Seine Finger glitten in das offene Hemd , streiften Smoking Jacke und Hemd von Iron Mans Oberkörper. Fingerspitzen umspielten die Brustwarzen des Mechanikers und er gab ein zufriedenes grummeln von sich. Dann ruhte eine Hand dort und die andere folgte der Schwerkraft, am rechten Hüftknochen hielt sie an und zwei Finger strichen an diesem zärtlich entlang. Mit lustvollem Blick schaute der dunkelhaarige zu Steve, „ Willst du das wirklich, bist du bereit?“ Die Hand die auf dem Oberkörper geruht hatte wanderte jetzt bis zum Haaransatz in Tonys Nacken. Tränen standen dem Soldaten vor Glück in den Augen,“Ja Anthony, ich will dich und niemand anderen.“ Gefühlvoll legte Tony seine Hände auf Steves Hüfte zog ihn an sich ran und sagte zu ihm,“ Ich werde vorsichtig sein mein Sweatheart, du kannst jederzeit stoppen.“ Dann küsste er dessen Lippen und seine Zunge wanderte den Hals hinab. Steve warf seinen Kopf zurück, genoss die Liebkosungen. Hände die unter sein Shirt wanderten, seine Brustwarzen streiften.Sein Shirt fiel zu Boden, der Atem beschleunigte sich und sanft drückte er Iron Man nach hinten. Dieser fiel auf Bett und grinste schelmisch.

Cap beugte sich über ihn, küsste diesen leidenschaftlich und seine Hände öffneten dessen Gürtel. Iron Man spürte wie Steves Hand in seiner Hose verschwand und er stöhnte auf. „Oh Steve“ dieser grinste und widmete sich dann wieder Tonys Körper und verteilte Küsse auf jeden Quadratzentimeter. Iron Man keucht, warf Cap auf den Rücken und streifte die Hosen der beiden Liebenden ab und verkündete, „Ich bin jetzt dran, Honey.“ Die Hände des Obenliegenden strichen an den Oberschenkel des Soldaten hinauf und hinter liessen eine Spur aus Gänsehaut bis hinauf zu Steves Schultern, „Toonyyy“ „Ich hab noch gar nicht angefangen, Baby“ sagte der Dunkelhaarige und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auf Steves Hals und dessen Ohrläppchen. Denn das waren dessen Schwachpunkte, was Tony schon öfters ausnutzen wollte aber nicht durfte. Doch jetzt war es soweit, der Blonde krallte sich bei er ersten Berührung in die Schulterblätter von Tony und stöhnte leise und lustvoll auf. Warum hatte er nur solange gewartet, wo vor hatte er Angst gehabt.Es war wundervoll Tony auf sich zu spüren,die Küsse, jede einzelne Berührung war wie ein elektrischer Schlag der ihn aufweckte, ihn zum Leben erweckte. Die letzten Kleidungsstücke bedeckten den Boden. Tonys Hüfte bewegte sich in einem sanften Rhythmus,Steves Hände hielten sich in Tonys Nacken fest.

Die blauen Augen seines Freundes strahlten und der Mechaniker wusste in diesem Moment, es war es wert gewartet zu haben. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, er hielt sich an Steves Oberschenkeln fest. Der unter ihm liegende stöhnte immer lauter, warf sein Kopf nach hinten um dann Tonys Namen zu rufen. Das brachte den Billionär dazu sich noch tiefer in die Oberschenkel zu krallen um dann mit einem stöhnen auf Steve zusammen zu sacken. Minuten lang lagen sie so da, bis Tony eine Hand seinen Rücken streichelte. Er kuschelte sich mit den Kopf an Steves Schulter und gab diesem einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nie wieder wollte er aufstehen, dieser Moment war einfach zu kostbar um ihn verstreichen zu lassen. Eine Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „ Tony, ich liebe dich.“ Der Billionär hob den Kopf und schaute in strahlende blauen Augen, „Ich liebe dich auch, Steve.“

Der Film ist doch immer wieder toll“ gab Barton zu. „Es kribbelt in meinen Finger, ich glaube das Holodeck ruft nach mir Leute.“ stellte er fest und verschwand. Bruce nickte und schaute dann zu Widow, diese kuschelte sich an ihn und fragte,“ Was schauen wir jetzt?“ Banner legte seine Arm um sie, „Ich weiß nicht, Casablanca, vielleicht?“ „Du weißt worauf Mädchen stehen.“ „Mr. Barton bereit ihren Rekord zu brechen?“ „Darum bin ich hier Jarvis.“ Das Programm lud und Clint fand sich in einem dunklen Wald wieder. Er zückte sienen Bogen und wartete auf die Angreifer. Ein leises schadenfrohes kichern erklang, blitzschnell drehte sich Hawkeye um, doch er konnte nur noch einen kurzen Blick auf einer ihm bekannten Silouette erhaschen. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf als er wieder hinsah war sie verschwunden. „Barton, du solltest vielleicht doch besser schlafen gehen, das hast du dir eingebildet. Loki ist eingesperrt in Asgard.“


	2. Have a little Faith in me

**Have a little Faith in me**

Es war wie ein Stich in sein Herz, er hielt die Luft für einen kurzen Moment an. Sein Herz schmerzte wegen eines Bildes das er in einem Klatschmagazine sah. Tony war auf der Titelseite mit einer blonden Schönheit abgelichtet. Sie standen eng aneinander und lächelten. Steve wollte nicht Eifersüchtig sein, aber ein kleiner schmerzender Funke in seinem Inneren glühte vor sich hin. Er legte das Magazin weg und schloss die Augen. Du hast keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein dachte er und atmete tief durch. Doch der Funke verschwand nicht. Es wurde eher schlimmer andere Gedanken gesellten sich hinzu. Gedanken die völlig unbegründet waren. Mit all seiner Kraft drängte er diese zurück, doch es fiel ihm schwerer als er vermutet hatte. Sie liebten sich, alles war im Moment in bester Ordnung. Es gab keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Die Außenwelt hatte zwar immer noch keine Ahnung aber das seine Freunde jetzt Bescheid wussten reichte ihm momentan auch. Er hatte keine Probleme mehr Tony vor seinen Freunden zu küssen oder mit ihm an gekuschelt auf dem Sofa zu sitzen. Das alles war völlig normal für ihn. Doch das war alles was sie hatten den Tower ihr Liebesnest.

Sie konnten nicht gemeinsam ausgehen, im Park spazieren oder shoppen gehen ohne Angst zu heben das jemand sie so sieht. Hinzu kam noch das er nun mal Captain America war und Tony nicht nur als Tony Stark bekannt war sondern auch als Iron Man. Das bedeutete ein Maximum an gesellschaftlicher Aufmerksamkeit, vor allem wenn sie zusammen unterwegs waren. Er konnte sich nicht mal im Ansatz vorstellen wie es wäre wenn die Öffentlichkeit raus fand das die beiden ein Paar waren. Von diesen Ängsten wusste Tony nichts. Aber wie lange konnte Steve seine Ängste und die aufkeimende Eifersucht noch unterdrücken. Er wollte doch nur das genießen was er mit Tony hatte. Und das so lange wie möglich ohne diese Gedanken. Der Soldat ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und starrte auf den Fernseher. Minuten später öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren mit einem leisen summen, davon bekam er jedoch nichts mit. Erst als er 2 Hände spürte die zärtlich seine Schultern massierten legte er seinen Kopf zurück und sah in die braunen Augen seines Freundes. Dieser gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, „Hey Honey I`m back.“ „Oh yes you are,“ gab Steve zurück. Tony zog seine Schuhe aus lockerte seine Krawatte und legte sein Jackett auf die Lehne der Couch. In Sekunden hatte er es sich auf dem Schoß seines Freundes gemütlich gemacht und küsste ihn. Der Blonde spürte die Anspannung seines Lovers als er an dessen Schultern entlangstrich. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ „I had a hell of a day and I missed you.“ „What was going on?“ „buisnessstuff, boring buisnessstuff.“ „Tell me.“ No, I don`t waste my time with this, not when I`m here with you. Pepper did a great job so I´m yours. „ „Okay“ „And?“ „And what?“ „I was gone for 2 days.“ „Oh, everything is alright, Thor went to Asgard, Tasha and Hawk are on a mission and Banner is doing some stuff for SHIELD.“ „That´s not what I mean, but good to know.“ „Then what did you mean?“ „Nevermind“ Der Billionär stand auf und ging zur Theke um sich ein Glas Whisky einzugießen.

Während dessen erblickte er die Zeitschrift mit seinem Titelbild. Er trank einen Schluck und warf das Heft in den Mülleimer. Warum schaute sich Steve so was an, es waren doch alles Lügen. Sofort spürte er den Drang sich in seinem Workshop zu verkriechen und ging instinktiv Richtung Aufzug. „Hey Darling, wo willst du hin?“ Iron Man drehte sich um und ging wieder ein paar Schritte zurück zur Couch. „Steve bist du sauer auf mich?“ fragte er mit besorgter Miene. Cap stand auf und ging zu ihm. „Wie kommst du drauf? „Ich sagte ich war 2 Tage fort und du hast nicht so reagiert wie ich gehofft hatte und dann sehe ich dieses Schundblatt auf der Theke liegen was denke ich da wohl.“ erläuterte Tony. Steve lächelte ihn an und legte seine Arme um Tonys Torso. „Darling ich habe dich vermisst, tut mir leid, ich war in Gedankenversunken.“ Das war das was der Mechaniker hören wollte, nun konnte er durchatmen. Sein Kopf berührte Steves Schulter und dieser nahm ihn fester in den Arm. „Hey lass uns duschen gehen. Danach bekommst du das Steve Rogers Verwöhnprogramm.“ Tony nickte.

Der Morgen brach an, Cap war wie üblich um 5 Uhr wach. Tony lag friedlich neben ihm. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht wecken, dieser brauchte seinen Schlaf besonders nach den letzten Tagen. Leise schlich Steve aus dem Apartment um laufen zu gehen. Eine Std. später stand Steve in seinem Apartment unter der Dusche und entschied sich dann nach dem Frühstück mit seinen Zeichensachen in den Centralpark zu gehen. Leise schlich er zurück in Tonys Apartment um ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen dann verließ er den Tower. Der Brünette blinzelte als die Verdunklung sich abschaltete und das Bett in gleißendes Sonnenlicht hüllte. Gemütlich kuschelte er sich in seine Decke und streckte eine Hand aus. Doch diese fand nicht das was sie suchte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah anstelle von Steve nur einen Zettel auf dessen Bettseite liegen. Good morning Darling be back soon. Love Steve lass Tony. Es fühlte sich gut an, so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Arbeit der letzten Tage war vergessen, Pepper hatte ihm mitgeteilt das er die nächsten 6 Tage nicht gebraucht werden würde und von SHIELD war auch nichts zu erwarten wenn sich jetzt noch die Unterwelt ruhig verhält hatte er doch tatsächlich 6 Tage frei. Früher hätte er diese Tage verschlafen oder hätte an neuen Entwicklungen gearbeitet um die Leere in seinem Herzen zu füllen damit ihn die Einsamkeit nicht erdrückte.

Das war jetzt anders, Steve füllte jetzt diese Leere in seinem Herzen. Dafür war er so dankbar. Auch wenn es noch viel unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen gab das eines Tages wenn Steve soweit war zur Sprache kommen würde. Doch bis dahin wollte Tony die Zeit genießen. „Hey J wo ist Cap?“ „Guten Morgen Sir, Capt. Rogers hat um.6.30 Uhr den Tower verlassen.“ „Er hat nicht gesagt wo er hin wollte?“ „Nein Sir, aber er hatte seine Zeichenutensilien dabei, wenn ihnen das weiter hilft.“ „Ja das tut es danke Buddy.“ Cap vollendete mit ein paar schnellen Handbewegungen sein zweites Bild und betrachtete die Szene des Bildes. Es zeigte die wundervolle weiße Brücke auf der ein paar Menschen standen, darunter der See mit 2 Ruderbooten die die Brücke passierten. Bevor er das Bild zur Seite legte, strich er mit dem Fingerspitzen über die Ruderboote. Er liebte diesen Platz er konnte nicht sagen was genau er hier mochte. Es war wahrscheinlich die friedliche Atmosphäre und das er hier seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte. Mehrere Std. saß er nun schon hierauf der Parkbank am See und sah zu wie sich der Park langsam fühlte, Touristen die Fotos schossen, New Yorker die wie er auf Parkbänken saßen und ihren Kaffee genossen an ihm vorbei joggten. Wenn doch nur Tony hier wäre um mit ihm gemeinsam diesen schönen Tag zu genießen dachte er. Es war 11 Uhr, evtl. war sein Freund schon wach, sollte er wieder zurück gehen um nach zu schauen? Er vermisste ihn. Dieses Doppelleben strengte ihn sehr an. Doch die passende Lösung hatte er noch nicht gefunden. Bis jetzt hatte ihn jede Idee in panische Angst versetzt und die Superheldensache machte es nicht einfacher es macht es ihm unmöglich sich zu outen.

„Hey big Feller, what´s up?“ erklang es hinter ihm. Steve zückte kurz zusammen, da stand Tony direkt neben der Bank. „Hi“ gab er überrascht zurück. Sein Freund nahm die Bilder von der Bank und setzte sich neben Steve. Steve starrte ihn an. „Du siehst überrascht aus Steve.“ „Äh das bin ich auch, Was machst du hier?“ „Ich hab frei und das die nächsten 6 Tage, das Wetter is schön und ich wollte mit dir den Tag verbringen.“ erklärte der Billionär, dessen Hand sich auf die Rückenlehne der Bank legte so das der Blonde die Fingerspitzen spürte. Genau diese winzige doch spürbare Berührung löste mehrere Emotionen und auch Reaktionen bei ihm aus. Panik, Freunde den Drang zur Flucht aber auch zur Hingabe, es war wie ein kurzer Stromschlag der all diese Gefühle auslöste. Steve lehnte sich nach vorn um sich mit seinen Ellbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abzustützen. „Das freut mich“ sagte er leise konnte Tony dabei aber nicht ansehen. „ Dann lass uns was essen gehen es is Lunch time ich hab Hunger, die Straße runter ist ein gutes Restaurant wir können draußen sitzen und lecker essen.“ „Okay, bist du mit dem Auto hier?“. „Ja, aber die paar Meter können wir zu Fuß gehen.“ Er klopfte Steve auf den Rücken und beide verließen den Park. Der Mechaniker verhielt sich völlig normal, er schaute sich auf dem Weg zum Restaurant Steves Bilder an, gab seine Meinung dazu ab, fragte das ein oder andere. Eine Konversation unter Freunden. Cap hingegen krallte sich in seinen Zeichenblock mit der einen Hand und versteckte die andere in seiner Hosentaschen um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten nach Tonys Hand zu greifen. Am Restaurant angekommen war Steve froh das nur wenig Menschen draußen saßen und sie wohl in Ruhe Essen konnten.

Jarvis begrüßte die beiden Shield Agenten herzlich als diese den Tower betraten. „Hey Jarvis, schön wieder zu Hause zu sein. Alles okay hier?“ sagte der Bogenschütze. „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann ja Mr. Barton.“ „Das ist gut zu wissen.“ sagte die Rothaarige. „Bis später Clint.“ sagte sie und verschwand. Barton war wirklich froh wieder zu Hause zu sein. Die Mission hatte ihn geschafft. Alles tat ihm weh, er wollte nur noch duschen und schlafen. Tasha betrat während dessen Doctor Banners Labor. Wie immer war dieser schwer beschäftigt, da nahmen Tony und Bruce sich nichts. Bruce stand vor einem Hologramm und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. „Hallo Doctor.“ sagte Widow. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte sich dann um mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht,“ Hallo Miss Romanov. Ihr seit wieder da, wie schön.“ „Sind grad eingetroffen und du warst die erste Person die ich sehen wollte.“ Aha, das freut mich Natasha.“ gab er mit einem kurzen Lächeln zurück. Sie ging auf ihn zu um ihn dann zärtlich zu umarmen. Bruce hielt für einen kurzen Moment die Luft an bis er auch seine Arme um sie schloss. Langsam entspannte er sich. „Geht`s dir gut Bruce?“ flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Ich gebe mein Bestes Tasha, wie geht’s dir?“ „Die Mission war sehr anstrengend. Und ich bin am verhungern.“ antwortete sie. Er ließ sie los, „Ich hab auch noch nichts gegessen, wie wärs?“ „Wir beide allein in einem Restaurant, mmmhh klingt wundervoll.“ „Wirklich?“ „Ja, gibt mir eine halbe Std., dann treffen wir uns in der Eingangshalle.“ „Okay gut, dann bis gleich.“ gab er etwas ungläubig zurück.

Die Bedienung räumte die Teller ab und fragte ob es noch etwas sein dürfte. Tony schaute Steve an der schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke es war köstlich wie immer.“ sagte Tony „In Ordnung Mr Stark, bezahlen sie zusammen oder getrennt?“ „Hier ist meine Kreditkarte, Miss.“ „Ich danke ihnen Mr Stark“ sagte sie und verschwand mit einem liebevollen lächeln. „Ich danke ihnen auch Mr Stark.“ konnte sich Cap nicht verkneifen. „Was soll das bitte heißen?“ „Nichts, es ist immer wieder faszinierend was für eine du auf andere Menschen hast.“ „Ich war nur freundlich, sonst nichts.“ „Ich weiß.“ beruhigte Cap ihn. Nachdem der Billionär seine Kreditkarte wieder hatte verließen sie das Restaurant. „Was möchtest du jetzt unternehmen?“ „Lass uns nach Hause fahren, okay?“ „Wie du möchtest, hast du keine Lust mehr mit mir gesehen zu werden?“ „Nicht für das was ich mit dir vor habe Tony.“ sagte Steve grinsend. Der Mechaniker stoppte, schaute Steve verführerisch an, „Ach so ist das, Ich verstehe.“ Bruce wartete in der Eingangshalle, wie immer sah er etwas verloren aus. Nervös zupfte er sein lila farbenes Hemd zurecht und schaute dann auf seine Armbanduhr. In dem Moment betraten Steve und Tony die Halle. „Hey Bruce, hast du was vor?“ fragte Tony neugierig. „Ich gehe was essen.“ „So wir können los“ erklärte Tasha die hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. „mit Natasha“ fügte Bruce seiner vorherigen Aussage hinzu. „Aha“ „Ja, Stark wir gehen was essen spar dir deine Kommentare.“funkelte Widow ihn an, bevor sie sich bei Bruce einharkte und mit ihm verschwand.

Der Billionär riskierte nochmal eine Blick wendete sich dann aber wieder Steve zu. „Was sagt man dazu?“ „Nichts wäre eine Möglichkeit.“ Im Aufzug atmete Cap erleichtert ein und aus.um legte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Tony schaute zu ihm rüber, „Hey, alles okay?“ „Ja schon gut“. Erwiderte Cap und griff nach Tonys Hand. „Lass uns zu dir, ich hatte da was vor.“ sagte Steve grinsend. „J. Mein Apartment.“ „Sehr wohl, Sir“ Im Apartment schloss der Soldat die Tür hinter sich. Sein freund stand an der Theke und legte seine Jacke auf einen der Barhocker. Steve hatte das Gefühl das sein Blut kochen würde, ihm war so heiß und sein Puls raste was immer ein Zeichen für große Anspannung war. Er beobachtete den Billionär wie dieser zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank nahm und beiden ein Glas Wein einschenkte. Er hatte sie angewöhnt Rotwein in seinem Apartment zu haben da Steve dieses gern trank auch wenn er keine Auswirkungen auf ihn hatte. Cap ging auf Tony zu umarmte ihn von Hinten und küsste den Hals seines Freundes. Sofort drehte dieser sich um und spürte sogleich die Lippen des Soldaten auf seinen. Er wurde gegen die Theke gedrückt seine Klamotten flogen zu Boden und Steve ließ Seiner Lust freien Lauf, all seine Zweifel und Gedanken vergrub er darin. Tony hielt sich an der Theke fest und war von der Leidenschaft überwältigt. Steve stöhnte und brach auf Tonys Rücken zusammen. Atemlos suchte der Dunkelhaarige nach Worten. „Wow, das das war, Wow, Wahnsinn.“ Steve richtete sich auf und Tony drehte sich um. Er blickte in die blauen Augen, „das hatte ich nicht erwartet, Wahnsinn Honey.“ bestätigte Tony nochmals. Etwas schockiert über sich selbst antwortete Cap, „Ich auch nicht.“ Tony zog ihn an sich und flüsterte in dessen Ohr. „ Ich geh jetzt duschen leistest du mir Gesellschaft?““ Steve nickte und beide verschwanden im Badezimmer.

Schweißgebadet schreckte der Bogenschütze hoch. „Wohooo.“ entfuhr es ihm. Nach kurzer Orientierung legte er sich wieder hin. Er war im Tower in seinem Zimmer alles war in Ordnung und er war alleine.Er hatte also nur geträumt. „What a dream, crazy.“ sagte er stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. Er fand eine Flasche Wasser und trank diese in einem Zug aus. „Okay Barton you have a problem.“ Was sollte er jetzt machen. Mit wem sollte er sprechen. Was Banner zu sagen hätte war ihm jetzt schon klar. Daher fiel dieser schon mal aus genau so wie Tony und Thor. Blieb ihm noch Steve. Dieser hatte zwar wenig Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet, war aber immer ehrlich zu ihm und hatte in gewisser weise so etwas auch schon durch. „Jarvis wo ist Steve?“ „Capt. Rogers hält sich im Apartment von Mr. Stark auf, Mr.Barton“ Clint verdrehte die Augen, „Danke Jarvis.“ sagte er enttäuscht. „Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein Mr. Barton?“ „Du könntest mir Bescheid geben wenn Steve allein ist, ich möchte mit ihm etwas besprechen.“ „Ich benachrichtige sie sobald diese Situation eintritt, Sir.“ Hawk bedankte sich, schnappte seine Jacke um den Tower zu verlassen, er brauchte jetzt was zu essen und ein Drink. In Starks Apartment lag das Paar gemütlich auf der Couch. „Steve ich sollte wohl öfters auf Geschäftsreise gehen, wenn ich dann so willkommen geheißen werde.“ sagte Tony. „Wage es ja nicht, Darling. Es ist schon schwer genug in der Öffentlichkeit die Finger von dir zu lassen. Wenn du dann noch für Tage verschwindest schwöre ich dir keinerlei Zurückhaltung.“ „Ist das ein Versprechen, Cap?“ fragte Tony. „ Ich meine das ernst Tony, die Tage ohne dich waren eine einzige Folter.

Dich dann auch noch in der Zeitung zusehen mit einem Supermodel hat es nicht gerade verbessert.“ erzählte Cap. Sein Freund schaute ihn verständnisvoll an, „Ich verstehe das, glaub bitte nicht an das was in den Zeitungen steht oder was du da siehst. Du bist der einzige für mich. Es war eine Benefizgala, ich konnte schlecht sagen heute bitte keine Fotos mein Freund ist dagegen.Ab und zu muss ich nach L.A. wegen diesen Veranstaltungen oder dem Buisnesskram. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten wieder bei dir zu sein Honey,. Du kannst aber gern das nächste mal mitkommen. Mein Haus in L.A. würde dir gefallen.“ „Ich versuche nicht an das Zeug aus der Presse zu glauben. Und ich glaube dir was du gesagt hast, aber es war wie ein Stich ins Herz dich auf der Titelseite zusehen. Ich konnte nicht dagegen machen. Es wird mich irgendwann wahnsinnig machen. Es ist anstrengend dich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit berühren zu können wenn mir danach ist. Ich kann dich jetzt gut verstehen wie es für dich am Anfang unserer Beziehung war.“ erklärte Steve mit trauriger Stimme und vergrub sein Gesicht in Tonys Schulter. Iron Man streichelte sanft Steves Hinterkopf. „Ich weiß Baby, Ich weiß. Darüber mache ich mir auch meine Gedanken. Und habe auch schon einige Outing Szenarien im Kopf, möchtest du sie hören?“ „Ich werde sie alle nicht mögen, oder?“ „Ist gut möglich, aber wenn wir so nicht weiter machen wollen, brauchen wir einen Plan.“ Steve hob seinen Kopf, „ich höre sie mir an, aber sei bitte nicht enttäuscht wenn mir kein Szenario zusagt.“ „Okay, die Presse wird ein Riesen Wirbel machen, völlig egal was wir uns ausdenken. Das muss uns klar sein. Keiner von uns kann dann einen Fuß aus der Tür setzen ohne nicht von einer Horde Paparazzi verfolgt zu werden. Die Klatschblätter werden voll mit Schlagzeilen über uns sein und unsere freunde werden mit Fragen über uns bombardiert. Wir sind dann für einige Zeit Brangelina von New York City. Verstehst du?“ Schon aber wer ist Brangelina?“ Tony kicherte, „du liest echt keine Klatschzeitungen, vergiss das mit Brangelina..“ „Nein, ich google es später.“ gab Steve zurück.

„Dann kommen wir zu meinen Ideen.Wir könnten eine Pressemitteilung herausgeben in der steht das wir ein Paar sind. Des weiteren werden wir ein exklusiv Interview an den höchstbietenden vergeben und das Geld spenden, wohin darfst du dir aussuchen. „ erzählte Anthony. „Mmm, ich hasse Interviews. Aber die Idee mit dem spenden gefällt mir. Was hast du noch?“ „Wir könnten zusammen ausgehen und abwarten was am nächsten Tag in der Zeitung steht. Und es ignorieren.“ „Du meinst das funktioniert?“ „ Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn wir kein Wirbel darum machen sondern einfach das machen was wir möchten ohne die Geheimniskrämerei dann wird es für die Presse meistens schnell langweilig.“ Tony hatte sich Gedanken gemacht, und die Ideen waren ganz okay, doch er müsste darüber nachdenken. Steve wollte frei sein, mit Tony offen in den Straßen von New York spazieren gehen ihn küssen wenn ihm danach ist. Aber es gab immer noch diese Stimme in ihm die schrie keine der Möglichkeiten in Betracht zu ziehen. „ Tony, ich denke darüber nach, ich kann noch nichts dazu sagen. Aber danke für deine Vorschläge. Du bist mir wirklich wichtig und es gibt bestimmt eine Möglichkeit mit der ich mich anfreunden kann. Doch momentan kann ich noch zu keiner ja sagen.“ „Hey, ist schon okay, es waren nur ein paar Ideen. Wir müssen uns nicht sofort entscheiden. Ich möchte nur nicht das dich weiter quälst und dann evtl. denkst das es besser wäre nicht mehr mit mir zusammen zu sein. Das wäre das allerschlimmste was du mir antun könntest.“ beruhigte Iron Man seinen Freund. Steve vergrub sich wieder in Tonys Schulter. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander es tauchen so viele Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er wollte einfach nur Tony mehr nicht. Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte konzentrierte er sich auf die Streicheleinheiten seinen Freundes und schlummerte langsam ein.

Barton stieg aus dem Taxi, „Thanks man, see you bye.“ verabschiedete er sich. „Hallo Mr. Barton, schön das sie wieder da sind.“ „Hey Jarvis, gibt’s was neues?“ „Capt. Rogers ist in seinem Apartment, ich habe mir erlaubt ihn zu informieren das sie ihn zu sprechen wünschen.“ „Sehr gut, sag ihm ich bin gleich da.“ Wie sie wünschen Sir.“ Clint stieg in den Aufzug und fuhr zu Steve. „Hey Cap.“ „Clint was kann ich für dich tun?“ Barton setzte sich auf die Couch und lehnte sich nach hinten. „Ich hab ein Problem und ich kann es nicht weiter ignorieren, es macht mich fertig.“ „Okay. „ sagte Steve und hielt Hawk ein Bier hin um sich dann neben ihn zu setzen. „Dann erzähl mal.“ „Weißt du noch was Bruce über meine Halluzination gesagt hat die ich vor ein paar Wochen hatte?“ „Ja, dein Unterbewusstsein wollte dir sagen das du mit Tasha zusammen sein möchtest.“ „Ja genau. Ich hab das nicht ernst genommen und bei unserem letzten Auftrag war alles wie immer. Doch heute hatte ich einen wirklich sehr realen Traum mit Natasha . Ich bin davon aufgeschreckt und war völlig durcheinander für einen Moment. Als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte ist mir klar geworden das ich mit Natasha zusammen sein möchten und das nicht nur als Fuckbuddy. Verstehst du?“ „Ich verstehe. Und das sehr gut. Nun ist mir auch klar warum damit zu mir gekommen bist.

So ähnlich war es bei Tony und mir auch. Es gab irgendwann diesen Punkt an dem ich mehr als Freundschaft wollte. Es kam aus dem nichts. Ich hatte schlaflose Nächte und die Nächte die ich schlafen konnte waren gefüllt mit Träumen von Tony..“ „Genau deswegen sitze ich jetzt hier. Was soll ich machen, wie mache ich ihr das klar das ich mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Ich meine wir kennen uns schon lange und ich vertraue ihr blind aber das hier ist eine andere Ebene.“ „ Ich denke du musst herausfinden ob Natasha das selbe für dich empfindet.Geh mit ihr Essen und sag ihr was du möchtest. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung wie schwer es ist sich seine Gefühle gegenüber jemand anderen einzugestehen. Es hat mich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben und es gibt immer noch Dinge die ich nicht ansprechen kann. Aber Clint sag es ihr.“ Der Shield Agent hatte aufmerksam zugehört und strich sich durch die Haare. „Ahh Steve, wann ist das alles so kompliziert geworden. Was treiben wir hier nur.“ jammerte er. Steve klopfte Barton auf die Schulter, „ Ich weiß es auch nicht. Schau mich an Capt. America der Stolz der Nation und ich bin schwul. Frag mich mal wann das passiert ist.“ Hawkeye lachte, „ Du hast echt größere Probleme als ich, aber danke das du dir meine anhörst.“ „Immer Hawk, ich freue mich wenn ich helfen kann.“ „Ich werde Tasha einfach fragen ob sie mit mir essen geht.“ entschied sich Clint und stand auf. „Na dann viel Glück.“ „Danke“ gab der Bogenschütze zurück und verließ das Apartment.Cap schaute auf die Uhr, es war schon halb neun, der Tag verging wie im Flug. Er sollte sich was zu essen machen und Tony auch was zu essen bringen. Dieser war seit 2 Std im Workshop um sich um Rhody Anzug zu kümmern.

Tasha und Bruce betraten den Aufzug. „Mein Apartment bitte Jarvis.“ sagte Natasha. „Wie sie wünschen Miss Romanov. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Bruce. „Danke für den schönen Abend.“ „Ich danke dir Natasha.“ gab Bruce zurück und lächelte. Natasha gab Bruce einen Kuss auf dessen Wange und flüsterte ihm „Gute Nacht““ zu. Er schaute sie erstaunt an, Gute Nacht“ gab er zurück. Sie verließ den Aufzug. Die Türen schlossen sich wieder und Bruce lehnte sich an die Wand. Sollte es wirklich wahr sein. Empfand Tasha wirklich Gefühle für ihn. Das sprengte den Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten. Er rieb sich die Augen. „Jarvis wo sind denn alle?“ „Capt. Rogers befindet sich im Penthouse, Mr Stark in seinem Workshop, Mr. Barton in seinem Apartment und Master Odinson ist noch nicht wieder zurück.“ „Danke.“ Er dachte erst daran sich zu Steve zu gesellen aber er war müde und ging besser schlafen.

„Stop it Buddy“ Die Verdunklung stoppte so das nur wenig Licht in Steves Schlafzimmer drang. Tony kuschelte sich enger an seinen Soldaten. Dieser umarmte ihn, „Good Morning Darling“ „Morning“ Steve öffnete seine Augen und beobachtete wie Tony friedlich in seinen Armen lag. Das könnte er stundenlang machen, hier liegen und seinem Freund beim schlafen zusehen. Das waren die schönsten Momente für Steve. Nach Monaten der Verwirrung und des Versteckspieles war er angekommen. Er gehörte Tony und Tony gehörte ihm. Wenn er es doch nur allen zeigen könnte. Doch bei diesen Gedanken überrannte ihn jedes mal Panik so das er schnell an etwas anderes denken musste. „Stop it“ flüsterte Iron Man. „What?“ „You stearing at me“ „Yes I do“ „Stop it“ „Nope“. Kurzerhand drehte er Steve den Rücken zu und kuschelte sich enger an dessen Körper. Der Soldat konnte sich ein kurzes lachen nicht verkneifen bevor er seine linke Hand auf Tonys Bauch legte. Vorsichtig zog er mit seinen Fingern die Muskelpartien nach während seine Lippen die Schulter des Billionäres liebkosten. „Mmm,What are you doing?“ „I wake you up.“ „I like that.“ „I know, Darling.“ Anthony spürte wie sein Shirt nach oben geschoben wurde und Fingerspitzen seine Brustmuskeln streichelten. Er liebte es so von seinem Freund geweckt zu werden. Und normalerweise wären sie jetzt schon ineinander verschlungen um sich zu lieben. Doch Tony hatte heute Lust auf Spielchen. Er genoss die Zärtlichkeiten und fragte sich wann Steve aufgeben würde oder ob er überhaupt aufgeben würde wenn Tony nicht reagierte. Steves Hand glitt in die Shorts seines Partners worauf hin sich dieser auf die Lippen biss um keine Reaktion zu zeigen.

Doch Steve sah genau das Tony nicht mehr lange innehalten konnte. Zärtlich biss er ihn in den Hals. „Autsch, hey“ protestierte der Mechaniker. Noch einmal biss Steve zu. Da drehte sich sein Freund auf den Rücken und Steve beugte sich über ihn. „Warum beißt du mich, Rogers?“ Steve zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. Seine Hand verließ Tonys Shorts. „Vielleicht als Warnung oder als Strafe.“ Sofort hob Tony eine Augenbraue, „Als Strafe?“ „Ja, dafür das du Spielchen mit mir spielst obwohl du mir nie widerstehen kannst.“ „Du glaubst also ich kann dir nicht widerstehen.“ „Ja das glaube ich.“ sagte Cap entschlossen. „Es gibt eindeutige Anzeichen dafür Honey.“ erklärte Cap weiter. Bevor Iron Man jedoch darauf antworten konnte, spürte er Lippen auf seinen und eine Hand die in seiner Shorts auf und ab glitt. Es war so unfair könnte er doch nur einmal Steve widerstehen nur einmal, nur damit Steve nicht recht behielt. Doch sein Herzklopfen beschleunigte sich, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäuste, krallten sich in das Bettlaken. Es war vorbei, „Steve, du hast recht, ich bin dir total verfallen, mach mit mir was du willst.“ „Wirklich?“ fragte Steve mit einem schelmischen funkeln in seinen Augen das Tony nicht zuordnen konnte. „Ja verdammt.“ Der Soldat verließ den Körper seines Partners und überlegte kurz. „Gut ich hab Hunger, lass uns frühstücken. Sagte Cap. setzte sich auf,“ What?“ „Lass uns frühstücken wiederholte Cap. „Ich sag mach mit mir was du willst und du willst frühstücken!!!“ ungläubig und mit offenen Mund starrte er seinen Freund an. „Nicht nur du kannst Spielchen spielen Darling, das war mein Plan von Anfang an, wie hätte ich dich sonst dazubekommen aufzuwachen.“erklärte Cap. „Cap, gerade jetzt in diesem Moment hasse ich dich, wirklich ich hasse dich.“ „Tust du nicht, Honey.“ erwiderte Steve, küsste ihn kurz um ihn dann mit aus dem Bett zu ziehen.

„Sag mal Jarvis sind Steve und Tony schon wach oder sonst irgendwer?“ fragte Hawk und drehte den Pancake in der Pfanne um. „Capt. Rogers und Mr. Stark sind auf den weg ins Penthouse, Mr. Barton.“ „Sehr gut.“ Sofort kramte Hawk Tassen, Teller und Besteck aus dem Schrank. Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und die beiden Avengers betraten den Raum. „Guten Morgen Lovebirds.“ „Guten Morgen Clint.“ erwiderte Cap. Tony setzte sich geknickt an die Theke ohne ein Wort. Clint stellte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee vor die Nase und kümmerte sich weiter um die Pancakes. Nachdem sich Cap Kaffee ein geschüttet hatte setzte er sich neben Tony und streichelte sanft dessen Rücken. Der Bogenschütze stellte den Herd aus, nahm den Teller mit den Pancakes in die Hand und stellte ihn auf die Theke. „Lasst es euch schmecken Jungs.“ „Danke Clint, das sieht köstlich aus.“ sagte Steve. Ein paar Pancakes später fragte Hawk, „Alles okay bei euch?“ „Ja warum fragst du?“ „Weil unser Billionär hier aussieht wie Mr. Grumpy höchst persönlich. Es ist zwar noch zu früh nach Starkrechnung aber... „Shut up Barton.“ grummelte Tony. „Hey es spricht.“ freute sich Hawk. „What`s going on ?“ „Not your buisness.“ Ohh come on.“ „Ask the Sadist beside me.“ Okaaaaay, what did you do Cap?“ fragte er und steckte sich den letzten Bissen seines Pancakes in den Mund. „Ich wollte nur das Tony aufsteht, mehr nicht.“ erklärte Cap unschuldig. „Aha... und was noch?“ „Ich hab vielleicht unfaire mittel eingesetzt.“ sagte er reumütig. „Vielleicht... Du hast unfaire Mittel eingesetzt da gibt es kein vielleicht. Brummte Tony. „Doch das Spiel ist noch nicht vorbei Honey, „ funkelte er Steve an. „Okaay, Kopfkino, ich bin raus. Seit lieb zu einander. Wenn ihr mich sucht ich bin im Holoraum und später mit Tasha essen. Bye.“ Steve nickte ihm zu als Hawk das Penthouse verließ.

Anthony trank den letzten Rest seines Kaffees aus , stand auf um dann sein Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler zu räumen. Steve sah ihm zu bis er sich entschied sich bei Tony zu entschuldigen denn er konnte momentan nicht ausmachen ob sein Freund wirklich sauer auf ihn war oder nur so tat. Daher stand Steve auf und umarmte Tony von hinten. „ Hey Darling, bist du wirklich sauer auf mich?“ Tony lächelte innerlich, erwischt dachte er sich. Doch er musste jetzt ernst bleiben. „Ja bin ich.“ sagte er mit ernster Miene. Cap drückte seinen Partner fester an sich. „Sei es nicht mehr. Ich wollte dich nur necken. Du weißt ich halte es nicht aus wenn du sauer auf mich bist. Es tut mir leid, Darling.“ Doch der dunkelhaarige löste sich von ihm, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sagte, „ So einfach ist das nicht Rogers.“ „Du hast recht. Ich hab es verdient das du sauer auf mich bist.“ „Ja das hast du.“ erwiderte Iron Man. Mit hängenden Schultern sagte Steve, „ Dann lass ich dich jetzt in Ruhe.“ Es war einfach unmöglich diesem Mann lange böse zu sein, so wie er da jetzt stand wollte Tony ihn nur noch in den Arm nehmen. Jede Faser seines Körpers stand unter Strom und hatte das Verlangen seinen Partner zu berühren. Wie viel Macht Steve über ihn hatte war immer noch unglaublich. Da der Mechaniker nichts sagte drehte sich Cap um und ging zum Aufzug. Doch auf halben Weg hörte er Tonys Stimme. „Steve“ „Ja Tony“ gab er zurück und drehte sich um. „Du bist ein Idiot.“ hörte den Mechaniker sagen. „Bin ich das?“ fragte der Soldat mit leiser Stimme. Mittlerweile stand der Brünette direkt vor ihm. „Ja bist du, weil du immer noch nicht verstanden hast wie viel macht du über mich hast.“ „Ich habe Macht über dich?“ fragte der Blonde. „Ja verdammt, du kannst alles von mir verlangen, wirklich alles. Ich kann nicht mal mehr richtig wütend auf dich sein. So viel Macht hast du über mich.“ erklärte der Billionär und um schlang die Hüften des Supersoldiers. „Dann bist du nicht sauer auf mich?“ „Nein, ich wollte mich nur rechen. Aber tu das nie wieder.“ Steve lächelte, „Ich verspreche es. „ sagte er und gab Tony einen Kuss. „Sag mal was hältst du von einem kleinen Ausflug?“ fragte der Billionär. „Das fände ich schön aber wo können wir schon hin?“ „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin ziemlich reich. „ „Das meinte ich nicht. Wo können wir hin ohne das uns Fotografen erkennen?“ „Wie gesagt ich bin ziemlich reich. So reich das ich mehrere Inseln besitze.“ „Dir gehören mehrere Inseln?“ „Ja in der Karibik, Inder Nähe von Hawaii und in Europa. Such dir eine aus.“ „Wow, das wusste ich noch nicht. Karibik klingt gut.“ „Du möchtest das wirklich?“ „Ja, wir haben nicht oft soviel freie Zeit, lass sie uns nutzen.“ Tony strahlte vor Freude. „Okay ich sag dem Team Bescheid das wir für ein paar Tage verreisen.“ Steve bekam einen kurzen Kuss und weg war Tony. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor Cap realisierte wozu er gerade ja gesagt hatte und machte sich dann auf den Weg in sein Apartment um ein paar Sachen einzupacken. Ca. 20 Minuten später klopfte es an seiner Tür,. „Komm rein.“ Tony betrat das Zimmer und sah wie Steve mit einer Reisetasche aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. „Können wir los?“ „Ich denke schon“ „Ich hoffe du hast nicht zu viel eingepackt, denn das wirst du nicht brauchen. „sagte Tony mit einem schelmischen grinsen. Steve küsste seinen Freund und sagte dann „Das hoffe ich doch.“ Dann griff Tony nach Steves Tasche und beide verließen den Tower.

Hawk parkte den Wagen am Straßenrand, stieg aus um Natasha die Tür zu öffnen. Diese stieg aus bedankte sich auch wenn sie ihn erst mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anschaute. Doch er ignorierte es statt dessen bot er ihr seinen Arm an und gemeinsam betraten sie das Restaurant. An ihrem Tisch wartete Clint bis seine Begleitung sich hinsetzte um ihr dann die Stuhl ran zuschieben bevor er sich setzte. Der Kellner trat an ihren Tisch um ihnen die Speisekarten zu überreichen. Barton bestellte eine Flasche Wein und schaute dann in seine Speisekarte. Tasha blickte über ihre Speisekarte hinweg zu ihrem Gegenüber. „Tasha du tust es schon wieder.“ sagte Barton ohne sein Blick von der Speisekarte abzuwenden. „Was meinst du?“ fragte sie. „Du beobachtest mich.“ „Tut mir leid .“ Der Kellner trat wieder an ihren Tisch mit einer Flasche Wein. Clint nickte, der Kellner goss beiden ein Glas Wein ein. „Haben sie schon gewählt?“ „Ja, ich hätte gern das Steak in Medium.“ „Und Sie Miss?“ „Für mich bitte das Lamm mit Rosmarinkartoffeln.“ antwortete sie. „Sehr gern.“ gab der Kellner zurück und verließ den Tisch wieder. Clint erhob sein Glas um mit seiner Begleiterin anzustoßen. „Auf einen schönen Abend.“ Beide tranken einen Schluck und stellten ihre Gläser wieder hin. „Mich freut es sehr das wir mal wieder einen Abend zusammen verbringen ohne Arbeit.Meinst du nicht auch?“ sagte Barton. „Das tun wir doch öfters, schließlich wohnen wir zusammen.“ „Das stimmt aber so ein Abend ohne die anderen hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr.“ „Das haben wir eher selten, da gebe ich dir recht. Auch wenn ich finde das du dich heute merkwürdig benimmst.“ sagte Natasha. „Merkwürdig, was meinst du mit merkwürdig?“ fragte Hawk nach. „Ich weiß nicht genau, du bist anders als sonst. Irgendwie mehr gentleman like. Versteh mich richtig, mir gefällt es aber so erlebe ich dich selten.“ erklärte sie ihm. „Aha, dann sollte ich wohl öfters zuvor kommend sein. Du hast es verdient wie eine Lady behandelt zu werden Natasha.“ gab er zurück und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Sie lächelte ihn dankend an, während sie sich darüber Gedanken machte was Hawk damit bezweckte. Langsam beschlich sie das Gefühl das dieses ein Date war und nicht nur ein Essen unter Freunden. Doch sie wollte noch abwarten bis sie etwas in der Richtung sagen würde. Das Essen kam genau im Richtigen Moment. Beide begannen zu essen und unterhielten sich über ihre Mitbewohner und welche Filme sie noch gemeinsam schauen könnten. Am Ende des Abends bezahlte Clint die Rechnung um gemeinsam das Restaurant wieder zu verlassen.

Während der Autofahrt herrschte Stille, Hawk fand erst wieder zu Wort als sie die Auffahrt zur Garage hochfuhren und den Wagen parkte. „Tasha kann ich dich was fragen?“ sagte er mit ernstem Blick. „Sicher, was ist los?“ „Hat dir der Abend mit mir gefallen?“ „Bevor ich darauf antworte, kann ich dir auch eine Frage stellen?“ „Ich denke schon.“ „Clint war das ein Date?“ „Ich hoffe das es eins war Natasha.“ Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Clint.“ Warum Clint? Ich verstehe das nicht. Wir wollten Freunde bleiben.“ Der Bogenschütze griff nach ihrer Hand. „Nat, ich möchte nicht nur Freundschaft und auch nicht nur Sex. Ich will mit dir eine Beziehung führen. Ich will mit dir essen gehen, Händchen haltend durch die Straßen ziehen und neben dir einschlafen. Ich kann meine Gefühle für dich nicht weiter ignorieren.“ l „Oh Clint, es war ein schöner Abend, er hat mir gefallen, aber ich habe Gefühle für jemand anderen. Du wirst immer ein Platz in meinem erzen besitzen. Doch diese Dinge von den du gerade gesprochen hast, sind genau die Dinge die ich mit jemand anderen teilen möchte. Es tut mir leid Clint. Beendete sie ihren Satz und ließ seine Hand los. Dunkelheit und entsetzen gepaart mit unendlicher Enttäuschung stieg in ihm auf. Innerhalb von Sekunden befand er sich im freien Fall in einem Kilometer tiefen Abgrund. Kein sinnvoller Satz kam aus seinem Mund. Alle Worte die er kannte waren völlig durcheinander und machten keinen Sinn mehr. Schließlich brachte er es zustande Natasha zu zu nicken. „Es tut mir wirklich leid Clint.“ sagte sie ihm mit Tränen in den Augen bevor sie aus dem Wagen stieg und die Garage verließ.

Als sie die Etage von Bruce erreichte stürzte sie aus dem Aufzug und riss die Tür zu seinem Apartment auf. Banner saß auf der Couch und blickte von seiner Zeitung hoch. „Natasha, was ist passiert.“ Die Agentin stürzte sich in die Arme des Wissenschaftlers. Dieser wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, schloss seine Arme um sie und wartete darauf das sie sich beruhigte. Langsam begann Natasha an ihm zu erklären was passiert war. „Ich glaube ich habe gerade meinen besten Freund verloren.“ „Barton? Warum? Ihr wolltet doch essen gehen.“ Natasha hob ihren Kopf, „Waren wir auch. Doch es stellte sich heraus das es mehr ein Date für ihn war.“ „Ohhh.“ sagte Bruce. Einen Moment lang war es still. Beide saßen auf dem Sofa und Bruce wartete darauf das Natasha weiter erzählte. „Er hat mir gesagt das er eine Beziehung mit mir möchte. Das es ihn wahnsinnig macht nicht mit mir zusammen sein zu können. Doch ich kann diese Gefühl für ihn nicht erwidern. Weil...., weil ich diese Gefühle für einen anderen Mann empfinde.“ erzählte sie zögernd. Bruce hörte ihr zu, konnte aber nichts dazu beitragen. Er wollte jetzt nichts falsches sagen. „Was mach ich den jetzt Bruce?“ Er räusperte sich um dann zu sagen, „Natasha ich bin kein Experte in diesen Dingen. Ich denke das du richtig gehandelt hast, Barton weiß jetzt voran er bei dir ist. Alles andere muss er mit sich ausmachen, da kann ihm keiner helfen. Lass ihm Zeit das alles zu verarbeiten.“ „ Damit hast du wohl recht, aber was machen ich den jetzt mit dem anderen Mann?“ „Weiß dieser von deiner Zuneigung zu ihm?“ „Ich denke schon, aber er ist sehr schüchtern was diese Dinge betrifft.“ sagte sie lächelnd. „Wenn er davon weiß dann braucht er wahrscheinlich noch etwas Zeit um sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden.“entgegnete er ihr. „Du meinst also dieser Mann hat Gefühle für mich?“ „Die hat er sicher, weiß aber noch nicht wie er diese ausdrücken soll, denke ich.“ gab Bruce zögerlich zurück. „Das kann ich verstehen, ich hoffe nur er braucht nicht mehr so lange.“ antwortete Natasha bevor sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gab und aufstand. „Er lächelte kurz. „Ich denke er gibt sich Mühe,Natasha.“ Danach drehte sich Natasha um und verließ das Apartment.

„Mr. Barton?... Sir ?, Sir, sie sollten aus dem Wagen steigen.“ schlug Jarvis vor. Doch der Bogenschütze verzog nicht eine Miene. „Sir, bitte sagen sie etwas.“ Nichts passierte. „Sir, ich werde jetzt Dr. Banner benachrichtigen.“ sagte Jarvis zu ihm. Kurze Zeit später. „Doctor Banner“ „Ja Jarvis“ „Mr. Barton sitzt seit geraumer Zeit regungslos in seinem Wagen. Ich befürchte er steht unter Schock.“ berichtete Jarvis. „Danke Jarvis, ich kümmere mich darum.“ Er hatte schon damit gerechnet das Barton irgendwas anstellen würde, doch ehrlich gesagt hatte er erwartet das dieser entweder den halben Tower auseinander nimmt oder sturzbetrunken aufgefunden wird. „Hey Clint, ich möchte das du jetzt aus dem Wagen aussteigst.“ sagte Bruce mit ruhiger Stimme während er die Fahrertür öffnete. Langsam nahm er die Hand des Agenten vom Lenkrad um ihn aus dem Wagen zu helfen. „Gut, komm ich bring dich in dein Apartment.“ Barton antwortete nicht folgte Bruce aber. Im Apartment führte Banner seinen Freund zum Bett damit sich dieser dort hinlegen konnte. Dann setze er sich an die Bettkante und sagte, „ Clint, ruh dich aus, versuch zu schlafen. Ich weiß das die Angelegenheit mit Natasha sehr wichtig für dich war. Aber Gefühle sind sehr schwer zu kontrollieren. Glaub mir, ich spreche da wie du weißt aus Erfahrung. Und genauso wenig kann man sie erzwingen.Es tut mir sehr leid das aus euch nichts wird. Sie ist sehr wichtig für dich, das wissen wir alle, aber du musst darüber hinweg kommen. Wir brauchen dich Clint. Wir sehen uns morgen, ruh dich aus.“ Der Physiker schloss die Tür hinter sich bevor er mit Jarvis sprach,“ Jarvis, hab bitte ein Auge auf Barton, sag mir Bescheid wenn etwas ist.“ „Wie sie wünschen Doctor.“ Er rieb sich die Augen, atmete kurz durch und ging dann zurück in sein Apartment.

3 Tage waren vergangen seit dem Zusammenbruch des Shieldagents. Banner stand in der Küche und bereitete für ihn und Hawk Pancakes zu. Denn das war das einzige was dieser zu sich nahm. Er tat alles was in seiner Macht stand um seinen Freund zu helfen, damit dieser wieder auf die Beine kam. Er kochte für sie, schaute mit ihm Filme und sie redeten ab und zu miteinander. Momentan war Hawk allerdings wenig gesprächsbereit. Clint schlich aus seinem Badezimmer wieder zu seinem Bett. Da ertönte die Stimme von Jarvis,“ Mister Barton, was halten sie davon heute ihr Holodeck aufzusuchen, ich habe mir erlaubt die neueste Version ihres Lieblingsspiels zu laden. Sie werden viel Spaß damit haben.“ „Danke Jarvis, heute nicht.“ gab er zurück und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Er fühlte sich so leer, die Dunkelheit steckte noch immer tief in seiner Brust. Sein Herz fühlte sich an als wäre es vollständig darin versunken und jedes mal wenn er versuchte der Dunkelheit zu entfliehen zog es sich zusammen und er bekam keine Luft mehr. Es entzog ihm die Kraft sich aufzuraffen um weiter zu leben. Doch irgendwann musste er den Schmerz überwinden um weiter zumachen, er war nicht der Typ der aufgab. Dafür hatte er schon zu viel durchgemacht um jetzt aufzugeben. Und das würden seine Freunde auch überhaupt nicht zulassen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Tony und Steve wieder da waren und dann hatte er kein Chance mehr sich zu verkriechen. Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinem Kummer. „Doctor Banner steht vor der Tür.“ „Lass ihn rein.“ „Hallo Clint, ich dachte wir essen zusammen, es gibt Pancakes.“ Barton kroch aus seinem Bett um sich mit Bruce an die Theke zu setzen. „Und?“ „Und was?“ „Müssen wir das jeden Tag durchspielen?“ „Ach Bruce, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde schon wieder, okay.“ „Okay“ „Gibt es was neues zu berichten?“ „Ja Steve hat mich vorhin angerufen, sie sind heute Abend wieder da.“ „Hast du ihnen....“ „Nein habe ich nicht. Sie werden es noch früh genug erfahren.“ „Danke.“ sagte Hawk erleichtert.

„Hey Sweatheart, wir sind zurück, wach auf.“ sagte eine samtweiche Stimme zu ihm. Steve öffnete die Augen und erkannte die Garage des Towers. Er schaute nach links in die braunen Augen seines Fahrers. „Hi“ „Hi“ „Danke für den Ausflug er war wundervoll, Tony.“ „Das finde ich auch. Immer wieder gerne Honey.“ „Der Tower steht noch,also denke ich mal sie haben uns weder gebraucht noch vermisst.“ stellte Cap fest. „Na dann lass uns mal schauen wo sie stecken.“ sagte Tony. Im Aufzug ertönte wie gewohnt die Stimme von Jarvis. „ Guten Abend Mr. Stark und Capt. Rogers ich hoffe sie hatten einen schönen Aufenthalt.“ „Danke Buddy, hatten wir. Fahr uns bitte ins Penthouse.“ Dort angekommen ließ Cap seine Tasche neben der Couch fallen und setzte sich. Der Billionär ging zur Bar schüttete Whisky in 2 Gläser und gesellte sich zu seinem Partner. „Auf uns“ sagte Tony und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Du Tony, sag mal ist heute nicht Movienight?“ „Stimmt, wo sind den alle? Jarvis warum ist keiner hier zur Movienight?“ „Mr. Barton schläft in seinem Apartment, Miss Romanov trainiert und Doctor Banner befindet sich im Labor.“ Aber Movienight gehört zu Hawks Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, das passt gar nicht zu ihm.“ grübelte Steve. „Ja das ist doch merkwürdig. Was haben wir hier verpasst?“ „Sir wenn ich sie aufklären darf.“ „Ja ich bitte drum Buddy.“ „In Anbetracht der Geschehnisse der letzten Tage zwischen Mr.Barton und Miss Romanov, ist Doctor Banner zu dem Entschluss gekommen die Movienight ausfallen zu lassen.“ Dem Soldaten ging ein Licht auf, er konnte sich denken was hier los war. „Jarvis, was ist mit Clint passiert?“ „Mr. Barton hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen Zusammenbruch und stand unter Schock.“ „Was, warum?“ sagte Tony entsetzt. „Ich kann mir schon denken warum. Bevor wir losgefahren sind hatte ich ein Gespräch mit Clint. Er erzählte mir das er mit Natasha eine Beziehung haben möchte. Ich hab ihn geraten sie zum essen auszuführen um ihr es dann zu sagen. Aber anscheinend hat sie ihm nicht die ihm erhoffte Antwort gegeben.“ „Das ist übel, Steve.“ „Ja ich weiß, ich rede morgen mit ihm.“ „Ja mach das, ich werde mal zu Banner gehen und mir Infos dazu holen, damit wir wissen wie schlimm es ist.“ sagte Tony und gab Steve einen Kuss. „Mach das, ich werde auspacken und dann schlafen gehen.

“ Steve stand am nächsten Morgen wie gewohnt in der Küche und bereitete das Frühstück für seine Freunde zu. Er wollte mit allen gemeinsam frühstücken um zu sehen wie die Stimmung ist. Nachdem was Tony im gestern über die derzeitige Situation erzählt hatte war Hawk psychisch ziemlich angeschlagen. Bruce hatte alles getan was er konnte und Tasha ging allem aus dem Weg und konzentrierte sich auf die Arbeit. Damit alle genug Platz hatte und genügend Raum zwischen ihnen lag deckte Steve den Esstisch den sie ziemlich selten nutzten. Doch in Anbetracht dessen was hier los war, nahm er an das es das beste war hier zu essen. Als erstes erschienen Bruce und Clint auf der Bildfläche. „Guten Morgen Clint, schön dich wieder zu sehen, setz dich.“ begrüßte Cap seinen Freund. „Hallo Cap.“ gab dieser zurück und nahm auf einen der hinteren Stühle platz mit Blickrichtung auf den Aufzug. „Guten Morgen Steve.“ sagte Banner. „Guten Morgen Bruce, kommst du kurz mit in die Küche.“ „Ja natürlich.“ Steve drehte die Pancakes um und schaute zu Bruce, „Und wie geht es ihm?“ „Na ja, begeistert war er nicht als ich ihn abgeholt habe. Aber er weiß auch das es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Ich denke er ist auf einen guten Weg.“ erzählte Bruce. „Und Tasha?“ „Tasha hat sich sehr zurückgezogen,sie sehen sich heute das erste mal wieder seit dem Disaster.“ sagte Banner besorgt. „Wir werden das wieder hinbekommen. Beide werden zwar ihre Zeit brauchen doch mir ist es wichtig zu wissen das ich immer noch auf unser Team zählen kann. Wenn die Menschen uns brauchen.“

Als nächstes hörten sie das Surren der Aufzugtüren und sahen wie Tony mit Natasha den Raum betrat. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Banner und Cap. Tony gab Steve einen Kuss und schnappte sich eine Tasse für seinen ersten Kaffee am Morgen. Steve streckte Natasha beide Arme entgegen um sie willkommen zu heißen. Sie umarmten sich und Cap sagte, „ Guten Morgen Tasha, schön dich zu sehen.“ „Danke Cap. Es tut gut dich zu sehen.“ „Setzt euch bitte, bis auf die Pancakes steht schon alles auf dem Tisch.“ sagte er zu ihnen. Die 3 gingen zum Esstisch, Bruce setzte sich zu Hawk, Tasha saß neben Tony, gegenüber von Clint. Steve kam mit den Pancakes um die Ecke und setzte sich auf den noch freien Stuhl zwischen Natasha und Hawk. Ein kurzen Moment schaute Tasha zu Hawk, dieser wendete sein Blick vom Tisch ab und schaute aus dem Fenster. Tony strich Tasha über die Schulter, „Mach dir keine Sorgen“ flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie begannen zu essen und um das Gespräch in gang zu bringen, fragte Tony wie Bruce mit den Shield Aufträgen voran kam die dieser von Fury bekommen hatte. Ab und zu warf auch Natasha die ein oder andere Frage zu dem Thema in den Raum. Steve spürte wie sich die Stimmung lockerte. Doch seine Augen waren die meiste Zeit auf Clint gerichtet. Dieser aß einen Pancake nach dem anderen und scherte sich nicht drum über was der Rest sich unterhielt. Das war sehr ungewohnt, Hawk so zu sehen. Normalerweise hätte er Steve schon mit 10 Sprüchen was seine Beziehung mit Tony betraf aufgezogen und hätte alle damit zum lachen gebracht. Nichts davon passierte. Als alle fertig gefrühstückt hatten, räumten sie gemeinsam den Tisch ab und verschwanden einer nachdem anderen, nur Clint und Steve blieben. Der Bogenschütze setzte sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Steve räumte den Geschirrspüler ein um sich dann zu ihm zu gesellen.

„Clint sagst du mir was passiert ist?“ Hawk atmete tief durch, „Steve, sie liebt mich nicht.“ „Das tut mir leid“ „ Danke, aber das hilft mir nicht weiter Cap.“ „Ich weiß, aber ich möchte das du weißt das ich für dich da bin.“ „I know. Aber momentan kann mir niemand helfen, ich muss es selbst verarbeiten. Sie liebt mich nicht. Ich habe keine Chance bei ihr. Sie sagte sie hat Gefühle für einen anderen. Damit besteht für mich keine Hoffnung mehr.“ „Das mit dem anderen Mann wusste ich nicht.“ „Ja, ich auch nicht. Das ist vielleicht auch das was mich so aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Ich muss versuchen weiter zu machen auch wenn ich Tasha verloren habe.“ „ Gib dich nicht auf Clint, wir brauchen dich, Irgendwann kommst du darüber hinweg, nimm dir die Zeit die du brauchst.“ „Das tue ich, aber Steve, werde ich meine beste Freundin je wieder bekommen?“ „Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Ich hoffe das ihr wieder zueinander findet und eure Freundschaft neu entfachen könnt.“ sagte Steve hoffnungsvoll. „Das hoffe ich sehr. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um das Team. Wenn die Welt uns brauch dann bin ich zu 100% da. Egal was zwischen Tasha und mir ist.“ „Das ist gut zu wissen. Hawk nimm wieder am Leben teil, geh raus, ordne deine Gedanke und wenn du willst können wir mal was zusammen unternehmen. Nur verkriechen dich nicht die ganze Zeit.“ bat Steve seinen Freund. Hawk huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Mir war klar das ich nicht so weiter machen kann wenn ihr wieder hier seit. Danke für deine Worte und fürs Frühstück.“ „Hey wir sind eine Familie stimmts? Wir sind füreinander da. Und jetzt raus mit dir, geh spazieren, schau dich in der Stadt um Hawkeye.“ „Okay , okay, Dad.“ gab der Bogenschütze zurück. Steve grinste und gab ihm noch einen Schubs damit Clint aufstand.

Natasha stand im Trainingsraum und schlug auf den Boxsack ein der vor ihr von der Decke hing. Tony stand schon eine Weile im Türrahmen und beobachtete sie. Nach einigen Überlegungen wie er sie ansprechen sollte, hielt er es für das Beste zu ihr hinzugehen und sie einfach darauf anzusprechen. So tauchte er in Tashas Blickfeld auf und sagte,“ Hey Tasha.“ Diese ignorierte ihn und schlug weiter auf den Boxsack ein. So nicht dachte er sich, man ignoriert Tony Stark nicht. Kurzerhand stoppte er ihre Hand beim nächsten Aufschlag. „Hey Tasha.“ wiederholte er. „Was willst du Stark“ sagte sie mit genervter Stimme und funkelnden Augen. „Ich möchte mich mit dir unterhalten und wissen wie es dir geht, Tasha.“ sagte er ruhig. Die Agentin setzte sich auf den Rand des Boxringes und schaute auf den Boden.“Es ist alles meine Schuld Tony.“ „Das glaub ich nicht Tasha.“ gab der Mechaniker zurück bevor er sich neben seine Freundin setzte und einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. „Doch. Ich hätte Hawk schon eher sagen müssen das zwischen ihm und mir nur Freundschaft ist und das ich jemand anderen in meinem Herzen trage.“ „Ich denke nicht das es dann anders gekommen wäre. Gefühle und alles was damit zusammenhängt ist nun mal kompliziert. Du kannst sie nicht erzwingen, steuern oder für längere Zeit unterdrücken. Irgendwann brechen sie an die Oberfläche ob man es will oder nicht. Niemand kann vorhersagen was dann passiert. Du kannst nur versuchen zu lernen wie du mit der neu entstandenen Situation umgehen kannst.“ erklärte er ihr.

„ Ich habe meinen besten Freund verloren. Tony meinen besten Freund. Wir werden nie wieder so eine Beziehung zueinander haben, wie wir sie hatten. Wir konnten uns blind vertrauen, ein Blick und er wusste was ich sagen wollte. Ich glaub nicht daran das er mir je wieder soviel Vertrauen entgegen bringen wird, nachdem ich ihm sein Herz raus gerissen habe und darauf herum getrampelt bin. Er kann mir ja nicht mal mehr für eine Sekunde in die Augen schauen.“ „ Lass ihm Zeit, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es war richtig ihm zu sagen was du empfindest. Es hilft keinem wenn du dir an allem die Schuld gibst.Mach dich nicht so fertig. Es wird wieder.“ „Ach Tony, ich versuche es. Und schön das ihr wieder da seit. Wir brauchen euch, wie du siehst.“ „Ja da sieht man mal was passiert wenn Steve und ich für ein paar Tage verschwinden. Das Team bricht auseinander.“ sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Ach ja, ich hab ja gesehen was passiert wenn ich nicht da bin Stark. Nun aber zu dir. Wie war euer Ausflug?“ „Der Ausflug war schön, ich erzähle dir keine Einzelheiten aber ich habe es sehr genossen mit ihm am Strand spazieren zu gehen, am Pool zu liegen ohne das wir uns verstecken mussten. Es war wundervoll. Das Problem ist nur das ich langsam das Gefühl habe, das es ein Fehler war.“ „Ein Fehler?“ „Ja, weil ich jetzt weiß wie es ist wenn wir wie ein normales Paar unsere Freizeit miteinander verbringen. Und ich hab keine Ahnung ob ich es schaffe das wieder aufzugeben bis Steve soweit ist das wir an die Öffentlichkeit können.“ Oh Tony, hab ihr schon darüber gesprochen?“ frage sie. „Ja wir haben es versucht. Doch alle meine Vorschläge was unser Outing betrifft waren nicht gerade in Steves Sinn. Ich weiß bald nicht mehr was ich machen soll, die Ideen gehen mir aus.“ sagte der Billionär verzweifelt. „ Ihr müsst darüber sprechen, sag ihm wie du dich fühlst. Er wird es verstehen und wenn ihr euch nicht bald entscheidet wer weiß was dann passiert.“ schlug Widow vor. „Glaubst du das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich ihm das klar machen soll. Ich habe Angst ihn zu verlieren wenn ich ihn dränge.“ Natasha umarmte Tony und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Er wird dich nicht verlassen. Niemals. Ihr schafft das.“


	3. Because I love you

Because I love you  
Nach ein paar Wochen hatte sich die Stimmung zwischen den Avengers weitest gehend normalisiert.  
Clint und Natasha gingen sich nicht mehr aus dem Weg. Es war auch wieder möglich gemeinsam  
einen Abend zu verbringen ohne darauf zu achten das die Stimmung innerhalb von Sekunden kippt.  
Steve war darüber erleichtert, es hatte ihn eine Menge Kraft gekostet darauf zu achten das dass  
Team nicht völlig auseinander brach. Er war immer sehr bemüht das es allen gut ging und stellte die  
Bedürfnisse anderer immer vor seinen eigenen.  
Sogar Thor hatte sich kurz gemeldet nachdem in Europa die Hölle losgebrochen war. Dieser konnte  
aber ohne die Hilfe der Avengers aber mit Lokis Hilfe den Frieden wieder herstellen.  
Cap hatte zwar kein gutes Gefühl dabei das Thor und Loki wieder miteinander arbeiteten aber er  
konnte da nichts gegen machen. Bald würde Thor wieder hier sein und dann konnte dieser alles  
erzählen was dazu beitrug das Loki anscheinend wieder frei war.  
Er entschloss sich diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und drehte sich auf die andere Seite um  
Tony beim schlafen zu zusehen. Doch wieder einmal war diese Seite des Bettes verlassen.  
Tony war momentan oft im Workshop, was immer haüfiger bei ihm das Gefühl auslöste das er  
seinen Partner verlieren könnte.  
Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Urlaub hatte sich Tony immer mehr zurückgezogen und Steve hatte es  
zugelassen anstatt mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.  
Er atmete tief durch und fasste den Entschluss jetzt mit Tony zu sprechen, er liebte ihn und jetzt wo  
er sich weniger Gedanken um die anderen machen musste wollte er wieder eine Verbindung zu  
seinem Partner herstellen.  
“Jarvis,where is Tony?” “ At the workshop Sir, since 3 in the morning.” “It´s 7 a´clock in the  
morning. How is he Jarvis?” “He is very quiet , Sir” “ Oh, that´s what I thought.” Nachdem Cap  
gefrühstückt hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zum workshop um mit dem Mechaniker zu reden.  
Doch er kam gar nicht erst in dessen Nähe. “What the hell, Jarvis, I can´t open the door?” “ I´m  
afraid to say that Sir, but Mr. Stark changed the code.” “He changed the code? So I have no entry to  
the workshop?” “Yes, Sir.” geschockt lehnte sich der Soldat gegen die Wand. So weit war es also  
schon gekommen, er hatte zu lange gewartet.  
Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, das atmen fiel ihm von Minute zu Minute  
schwerer, kalter Schweiß breitete sich auf seiner Stirn aus und er sank auf die Knie. “ Sir, ihre  
Vitalwerte zeigen an das sie eine Panikattacke haben. Ich gebe Mr. Stark bescheid.”  
Steve konnte nicht antworten, er musste sich darauf konzentrieren weiter zu atmen. Kurz darauf  
stürzte Iron Man aus der Tür und erschrocken von Steves Anblick stürzte er zu ihm und half ihm auf  
die Füsse. “Steve, what´s going on?” said Tony. Sein rechter Arm stützte Steves Rücken, seine linke  
Hand ruhte auf dessen Brust. Er spürte wie das Herz seines Freundes rasste. “ Come down, breath  
slowly, I´m here honey.” Cap spürte wie sich sein Körper nach Tonys Berührung Sekunde für  
Sekunde entspannte und nach einer Weile verschwand das Stechen in seiner Brust so das er einmal  
tief durchatmen konnte bevor seine Arme sich um den Mechaniker legten.  
Nie wieder, nie wieder würde er seinen Partner loslassen dachte Cap. Nun da sich Cap beruhigte  
fragte Tony ihn nochmal, “ Baby are you feeling better now? Jarvis said you can´t breath?” “The  
doorcode... You don´t want me anymore isn´t it so?” Tony befreite sich aus der Umarmung und trat  
einen Schritt zurück. “ No, that´s not true. What we had on our vacation was so good. I want that  
every day Steve. But I can´t have it, can I? So I went down to my workshop.” “But, I miss you  
Tony.” “I miss you too, but that doesn´t change anything. I want more. I want to go out with you,  
hold your hand when we go for a walk,touch you without hesitate, kiss you wherever I want. All the  
things that couples do. “ vezweifelt schaute Tony in Steves Augen und wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
“ Your right, It´s my fault. I mean it, but every time we´re in public and you touch my shoulder or  
give me a hug I can´t stop to wince. It´s like a reflex. But I promise I get over it because I need you,  
I love you Darling.” Der Billionär nickte zustimmend und gab seinem Gegenüber einen Kuss.  
Sofort spürte Steve wieder diese angenehme Wärme die er so vermisst hatte und schob Tony  
während des Kusses zur Tür und schloss diese hinter sich.  
Als Bruce das Penthouse betrat erblickte er dort Natasha mit Nick Fury. “Oh Nick, was beschert uns  
denn das Vergnügen dich hier mal zu sehen?” “Hallo, ich wollte zu Stark, er ignoriert meine Anrufe  
und Mails.” “Huh, typisch Tony. Er ist soweit ich weiss im Workshop, soll ich Jarvis sagen das ich  
ihn sprechen möchte, dann kommt er sicherlich aus seinem Workshop.” bot Bruce an. “ Nein Bruce,  
das brauchst du nicht. Wir warten, Jarvis meinte Tony is gerade in einem wichtigen Gespräch mit  
Steve und danach würde er zu Verfügung stehen.” “Ah, achso, ja Steve erwähnte so etwas vorhin.”  
gab Banner zurück.  
Fury schaute etwas misstrauisch zu Banner fuhr dann aber mit dem Gespräch fort. “ Jedenfalls habe  
ich Natasha derweil auf den neusten Stand gebracht was Bartons Mission betrifft. In den nächsten  
Tage wird er wieder hier eintreffen.” Bruce wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen als Tonys Stimme  
erklang. “ Nick, was kann ich für sie tun?” fragte er mit seiner Buisnessstimme. “Hallo Mr.Stark sie  
leben also noch, ich möchte das sie sich diese Pläne hier mal anschauen.” “Gern, lassen sie uns  
dafür in den Workshop gehen.”  
Etwas amüsiert schaute Natasha hinter den beiden her, bis sie sich Banner wieder zuwand.  
“Natasha,wenn du heute Abend noch nichts vor hast, was hälst du davon wenn wir um 20 Uhr in  
deinem Lieblingsrestaurant gemeinsam essen gehen?” “Sehr gern Bruce, dann habe ich für heute  
etwas auf das ich mich freuen kann.” antwortete sie und Bruce spürte ihre Lippen auf seinen.  
Der Shield Agent war schon wieder ein paar Tage in der Stadt, im Tower hielt er es aber momentan  
nicht aus daher saß er an der Theke seiner Lieblingsbar und trank sein 3. Bier. Auch wenn es  
zwischen ihm und Tasha jetzt besser lief war er genervt von der Freundlichkeit seiner  
Mitbewohner. Er hatte einerseits das Gefühl das sie auch ohne ihn wunderbar zurecht kamen und es  
ihnen gar nicht so richtig aufgefallen war das er wieder da war.  
Andererseits war er eifersüchtig auf sie. Tony und Steve das happy couple, Banner und Tony die  
science bros und Natasha das war ein anderes Thema. Hoffentlich kam Thor bald wieder, er  
vermisste seinen Kumpel. “Hallo Agent Barton .” blitzartig drehte sich der Bogenschütze zur Seite  
und starrte direkt in die Augen von Loki. Ohne zu zögern packte er Loki am Hemd und schleuderte  
ihn gegen die Wand, zog ihn wieder nach oben und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
Loki lächelte kurz bevor er die Mund aufmachte,” Genau die Begrüssung hab ich erwartet, aber lass  
es mich erklären.” “Shut up, du hast hier nicht das geringste zu suchen. Wie zur Hölle kommst du  
hier her und sag jetzt nicht das ich mir eher um Thor Sorgen machen sollte als darum das du hier  
bist. “ “Barton, lass es mich erklären.” “Nein, aus deinem Mund kommen nur Lügen und Intrigen,  
sag mir nur eins wo ist Thor?”  
“Ist das dein Telefon das da klingelt, Agent Barton?” “Antworte mir Loki!” drohte Clint ihm.  
“Wenn ich du wäre würde ich denn Anruf entgegen nehmen.” Misstrauisch schaute Clint in Lokis  
Augen, nahm aber dann sein Telefon aus seiner Hosentasche und ging ran.”Ja” “ Sei gegrüßt mein  
Freund, ich bin zurück und habe Neuigkeiten mitgebracht die ich euch dringend mitteilen muss.”  
“Thor, gott sei dank, lass mich raten haben diese Neuigkeiten was mit deinem Bruder zu tun?” “ Ja  
das haben sie, woher weisst du das?” “ Weil ich ihn gerade gegen die Wand in meiner Lieblingsbar  
geschleudert habe und kurz davor bin klein Holz aus ihm zu machen, was macht er hier?” “Oh,  
Loki ist bei dir? Tu ihm nichts Barton. Ich werde es dir erklären. Mein Bruder hat mir im Kampf  
gegen Malekith sehr geholfen und das Leben von Jane und mir gerettet. Deshalb habe ich meinen  
Vater gebeten Loki noch eine 2. Chance zu geben.  
Vater hat ihm all seine Kräfte genommen und ihn in meine Obhut gegeben. Er soll für eine Zeit in  
Midgard leben um zu beweisen das er eine zweite Chance verdient hat bevor er wieder nach Asgard  
zurück kehren darf.”  
Clint hatte ihm interessiert zugehört ohne Loki dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, “ Wow , das heisst  
wenn ich ihm jetzt eine rein haue wehrt er sich nicht?” “Das kann ich nicht versprechen aber er hat  
keine Magie um dir etwas an zutun mein Freund.” “Moment, er wohnt aber nicht im Tower!!!”  
“Nein er wohnt in einem Hotel, bitte tu ihm nicht solange er sich benimmt. Wir sehen uns später  
mein Freund.” “Danke Thor, bis später.” Dann steckte er sein Handy zurück in seine Tasche und  
ließ Loki los. Nachdem Loki seine Kleidung gerichtet hatte sah er Clint an.  
Dieser begutachtete Loki weiterhin. So in normaler Kleidung sah Loki aus wie ein Mensch. Seine  
Haare waren etwas kürzer als das letzte mal und er trug ein dunkel grünes Hemd, schwarze Jeans,  
sneaker und einen schwarzen Trenchcoat. Er entschied sich dafür Loki in Ruhe zulassen und ging  
zurück zur Bar. Denn nach diesem Schock brauchte er einen Drink, doch zum bestellen kam er erst  
gar nicht da Loki das übernahm.” 2 Whisky on the rocks” bestellte dieser und schob das zweite Glas  
zu Clint. Der Bogenschütze nahm es an und so saßen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und  
nippten an ihren Drinks.  
Der Morgen graute als Barton aus der Bar stolperte. Gefolgt von Loki. Loki war schon in  
gewisserweise erstaunt wieviel Alkohol ein Mensch vertrug bis er wie Clint es getan hatte vom  
Hocker kippte. Der Barkeeper hatte ein Taxi gerufen und Loki versichert das das Barton öfters  
passieren würde und er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Hawk kroch ins Taxi was den Asgardien  
ein Lächeln entlockte, vielleicht würde sein Aufenthalt hier doch noch recht interessant werden  
dachte er und schaute dem Taxi nach.  
Mit einem schmerzhaften dröhnen im Schädel versuchte Clint die Augen zu öffnen doch es war viel  
zu hell. “Jarvis, Verdunklung now.” Sofort wurde es Dunkel und Clint konnte die Augen öffnen.  
“Mr. Barton, ich empfehle ihnen trinken sie Wasser und nehmen sie 2 Kopfschmerztabletten, dann  
geht es ihnen bald wieder besser ?” “Tabletten gegen Kopfschmerzen, du meist gegen das  
schmezhafte dröhnen in meinem Schädel das schlimmer wird wenn jemand spricht.” grummelte er.  
“Sie hören sich an wie Mr. Stark, Sir.” “Haha, Jarvis.” gab er zurück und wankte ins Bad.  
Als er schließlich mit einer Tasse Kaffee im Penthouse auf dem Sofa saß fühlte er sich besser. “  
Hallo Clint, da bist du ja.” Cap, leise bitte.” “Oh was is passiert, warum die Sonnenbrille?”  
“Megakater, bitte etwas mehr ücksicht.” “Du kennst ja schon die Neuigkeiten, wir haben da gestern  
ein paar Regel festgelegt was den Umgang mit Loki betrifft. Er hat keinen Zutritt in den Tower oder  
einer anderen Einrichtung die mit uns in Verbindung steht. “ “Das is das mindeste.” sagte Hawk.  
“Thor wird sich um seinen Bruder kümmern, wir halten uns da vorläufig raus.” “Ich hatte auch  
nicht vor mich da einzumischen Cap.” “ Das dachte ich auch nicht. Hat Loki gestern irgendwas zu  
dir gesagt was wir wissen sollten?” “Nein, hat er nicht.” “Dir geht es aber nicht gut Clint.” “Ach  
das ist ja mal was ganz neues.... grummelte er. “Clint, bitte pass auf dich auf.” “Tue ich doch. In  
dem ich in der nächsten Zeit niemanden an mich ran lasse und mich nur um mich kümmere, und  
wehe du sagt jetzt das ihr alle jederzeit für mich da seit und ich immer mit dir reden kann. Wenn ich  
das nur noch einmal höre Cap dann...” meckerte der Bogenschütze. “ Okay, du willst in Ruhe  
gelassen werden, verstehe schon. Aber bring dich dabei nicht in Gefahr. Wr brauchen dich.” Clint  
nickte nur und trank dann seinen Kaffee weiter.  
Besorgt verließ der Soldat den Raum. Er wusste solang Clint keine Hilfe wollte konnte er ihm auch  
nicht helfen.  
Nachdem Barton seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, schaute er auf die Uhr., diese zeigte 15.30 Uhr  
an. Er hatte ja nichts vor daher legte er sich auf die Couch und schloss die Augen.  
Später wurde er von Stimmen die aus dem Ferseher kamen geweckt. Er öffnete die Augen und sah  
Tony am anderen Ende der Couch sitzen. “Hey, Clint, geht´s dir besser?” “Ich denk schon,  
jedefalls was den Kater betrifft, is noch Pizza da?” “Klar hier sagte Tony und reichte ihm den  
Pizzakarton. “Danke, das brauche ich jetzt.” “Das kenne ich, Whisky oder Tequilla? “ “ Bier und  
Whisky.” Oh buddy, das is ne üble Mischung.” Clint genoss die Pizza und fühlte sich viel besser  
mit vollem Magen, entschied sich trotzdem heut zu haus zu bleiben und mit Tony weiter den Film  
der gerade lief zu schauen.  
“Wo ist Cap denn?” “Steve ist eine Runde Laufen, die Ereignisse beschäftigen ihn sehr.” “ Und was  
denkst du darüber?” “ Du meinst Loki oder alles andere was gerade so passiert?” “Loki” “ Ich bin  
nicht glücklich darüber, im Gegenteil mir wäre es lieber er würde wieder eingesperrt in Asgard  
sitzen, aber ohne seine Magie wird er wohl weit weniger Schaden anrichten können. Ich vertraue  
meinen Freunden und wenn Thor der Meinung ist das Loki eine zweite Chance verdient hat, dann  
bekommt er diese.” “Das ist gut zu wissen. Also keine Predigt von dir? “ “Worüber? Ich dachte wir  
sprechen über Loki.” sagte Tony. “Ja haben wir. Aber trotzdem Danke Tony.”  
Der Billionär lächelte ihn kurz an bis er seinen Blick wieder auf den Fernseher richtete.  
Irgendwann nach Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich beide von einander und gingen in ihre  
Apartments. Tony kuschelte sich an Steve und schlief sofort ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie  
von Jarvis geweckt.  
“ Morning, Jarvis, what time is it?” “7 am ,Sir.” “Tony will kill me.” “There is nothing I could  
do ,Sir. Both of you have an appointment with Shield.” “I know Jarvis.”  
“Tony Darling, I know you gonna kill me, but please wake up.” said Cap softly. “Mmmm, too  
early.” “I know, but we have an appointment in 2 hours. So open your beautiful eyes for me.” said  
he before his lips meet Tonys. “ mmmh, 2hours. So I can sleep until 8 a clock, than take a shower  
and get out of here at 8.30. right?” “No Tony, you can`t , I don´t let you.” “Why? I take a shower,  
drink a coffee everything will be alright.”  
Steve strich durch Tonys Haare er wusste genau das es nichts brachte weiter zu diskutieren statt  
dessen gab er Tony einen so zärtliches Kuss was Tony dazu bewegte seine Arme um den Körper  
seines Partners zu legen und ihn so dicht an sich heran zuziehen wie er nur konnte. Minuten später  
öffnete er seine Augen und die liebevollen strahlenden Augen seines Soldaten ließen ihn  
vollkommen dahinschmelzen. “Oh, Baby, I love that. It is one of my favourite thing in the  
morning.” said Tony. “I know Darling, I enjoy it too. But know get up.” said Cap softly with a  
smile. “ You can join me in the shower.” “Oh Captain, my Captain, I gonna like that side of you.”  
Nachdem Frühstück fuhren sie gemeinsam zu ihrem Termin. “Was möchte Fury denn von dir?”  
“Ich soll mir die Hellicarrier mal genauer anschauen, er will sie modernisieren und ich hab ihm da  
ein paar Vorschläge was den Antrieb betrifft unterbreitet.” “ Okay, dir ist aber schon klar das du  
dann irgendwie für Shield arbeitest oder?” gab Steve grinsend zurück. “Ja als Berater, so wie es von  
Anfang an geplant war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.” sagte Tony.  
Sie hielten direkt vor dem Haupteingang und der Mechaniker verliess den Lamborghini. Steve  
schüttelte den Kopf stieg dann aber auch aus. “ Tony du kannst hier nicht einfach parken das weisst  
du ganz genau.” “Weiss ich das? Hier steht kein Parken verboten.” “Tony.” “Steve, I know, das  
gehört alles zu meinem Escapeplan. Falls Fury genug von mir hat oder ich von ihm, dann kann ich  
gleich ins Auto springen und losfahren.” erklärte Tony. Steve antwortete nicht, er verdrehte seine  
Augen und betrat das Foyer von Shield. “Wo musst du nochmal aussteigen?” “Ich bring dich zum  
Büro von Fury damit ich sicher sein kann das du da auch ankommst.” “Oh Sweetie wie süß du dich  
um mich kümmerst.” “Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, diesmal ist das purer egoismus.  
Darling. Ich will mir nicht schon wieder von Fury anhören müssen das du immer zu deinen  
Terminen zu spät kommst.” Tony wollte gerade etwas erwidern als sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten  
und Steve ihm ein Zeichen gab das er hier aussteigen muss. Doch Tony umarmte Cap und flüsterte  
ihm etwas ins Ohr das Steve rot werden ließ und verliess darauf den Aufzug.  
“Guten Morgen, Mr. Stark. Pünktlich auf die Minute.” “Hallo Nick, Cap hat seine Mission erfüllt  
ich bin hier. Lassen sie uns gleich über das geschäftliche sprechen. Ich habe mir ihre Baupläne  
angeschaut und bin bereit ihnen meine Unterstützung was den Antrieb der Hellicarrier betrifft  
anzubieten.” “Das freut mich zu hören, dann zeige ich ihnen mal unsere Maschinen und sie können  
sich mit unseren Mechanikern zusammensetzen.”  
“Hallo Tony, wie war dein Termin bei Nick?” fragte Natasha als Tony im Türrahmen auftauchte  
während sie weiter die Akte studierte die vor ihr lag. “Hi Tasha, es war okay und ging relativ  
schnell. Jetzt bin ich eigentlich auf der Suche nach Cap aber ich hab keine Ahnung wo ich ihn  
finden kann.” “Um diese Zeit müsste er noch in den Trainingsräumen sein, wenn du kurz wartest  
führe ich dich hin.” “Klar, was liesst du da gerade oder ist es classified?” “Ja ist es, aber ich kann  
dir sagen das es Hawks Einsatzbericht ist, da wir ja nicht wirklich miteinader sprechen lese ich ihn  
hier nach und versuche zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Ich mache mir etwas Sorgen um ihn.” “Ach  
Tasha, ich denke das er auf einem guten Weg ist. Bald wird er wieder der Alte sein. Und immerhin  
könnt ihr euch im selben Raum aufhalten ohne das einer von euch ausflippt. Er braucht seine Zeit,  
lass ihn entscheiden wann er soweit ist wieder eine Verbindung zu dir aufzubauen.” “Ich kann ihn  
verstehen aber es gibt Zeiten da fehlt er mir, ich habe meinen besten Freund verloren, das ist nicht  
einfach für mich.” Tony ging zu ihr um sie zu umarmen. “Okay, genug davon, wie geht es dir  
denn?” fragte sie. Der Billionär liess sie wieder los um ihr zu antworten, “ Ganz gut denke ich.”  
Und zwischen dir und Steve?” “Wir haben über das was ich brauche und das was ihm möglich ist  
gesprochen. Wir arbeiten dran. Und wie steht es zwischen dir und Banner?”  
“Oh you know that?” “I´m social awkward, not blind Natasha.” “Okay, I don´t no. it is nice to have  
someone. We go out and watch movies together, nothing more. It´s complicated but we work on it  
too.” “I understand and think this relationship between you and Bruce is good, for both of you.”  
“We keep it slowly.” “That´s good for you. So where is Steve now?” “You can´t wait to see him?  
Every Wednesday and Friday he work with the new Agents on their Fighting abilities. After that we  
have Lunch together and talk a little.” “ Oh, so you have two times a week a lunch date with my  
partner.” “Yes, is it okay?” “I don´t know, because I did not know that after you telling me.” said  
Tony with a jealously voice. Black Widow kissed his Cheek and said softly, “ He is yours, I have  
another man .” Tony smile back at her. “Let´s go to find your favourite person.”  
Nachdem sich Natasha von ihm verabschiedet hatte öffnete er die Tür zum Trainingsraum. Er tratt  
ein und sah sich um. Niemand war mehr dort aber er sah am anderen Ende des Raumes eine Tür auf  
dem locker room stand. Er ging daher auf die Tür zu, diese öffnete sich als er fast da war und eine  
junge Frau mit blonden langen Haaren tratt ihm entgegen. “Oh, Hallo Mr. Stark, suchen sie den  
Captain?” “Hallo, ähm, ja man sagte mir er ist hier.” “Ja ist er, der zweite Gang links da ist sein  
Spint. “ Danke.” gab er freundlich zurück und betratt den Raum. Wie beschrieben ging er nach dem  
2 Gang links ab und sah dort wie Steve sich gerade eines seiner weißen Muskelshirts anzog. Er  
lehnte sich gegen den Schrank rechts von ihm um dann zu sagen,” So so , was ich heute alles über  
dich erfahre ist wirklich interessant, ich sollte öfters hier vorbei schauen.” Freudestrahlend drehte  
sich Steve zu ihm um. “Hey du bist noch hier und am leben, wie ist es gelaufen?” Tony ging auf ihn  
zu während er erzählte das es okay war und Natasha ihm gesagt hat wo er zu finden ist. “Natasha  
erzählte mir auch das ihr 2 x die Woche ein lunch date habt.” “Das stimmt, gehen wir dann heute zu  
dritt essen?” “Nein, nur wir beide. Sie ist nach Hause gefahren. Warum wusste ich nicht das ihr  
zusammen essen geht?” “Ach Tony, das hat sich zu einem Ritual unter Arbeitskollegen entwickelt,  
wir essen und reden.” “Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen, ich bin nur immer mal wieder überrascht  
wie viel ich nicht über dich weiß.” Der Mechaniker kam noch näher an den Soldaten heran, “Weisst  
du noch was ich dir im Aufzug zugeflüstert habe?” Steve nickte. “Wenn du dir nicht gleich ein Shirt  
anziehst, dann verlange ich es sofort hier.” “Du stehst auf meinen Look im Muskelshirt. Dann  
sollte ich das Tshirt nicht anziehen.” “Das würdest du nicht riskieren. Nicht hier bei Shield, wer  
weiss wie viele Kameras uns jetzt gerade beobachten.” “Ich weiss wo keine sind, Darling.” “Du  
bluffst Rogers.” “Maybe.” gab Cap zurück schnappte sich sein Shirt und verliess den Raum.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich Tony wieder gefangen hatte und folgte Steve zum Ausgang.  
Vielen Dank für ihren Besuch bei uns Mr. Rogers, grüßen sie Mr. Romanov von uns. Ich wünsche  
ihnen beiden noch einen schönen Tag.” sagte die Bedienung nachdem Steve gezahlt hatte. “Du bist  
wirklich Stammgast hier oder?” “Ja bin ich. Mir gefällt die familiäre Atmosphäre und das Essen ist  
so gut hier.” “ Die Atmosphäre gefällt mir auch. Und so was hälst du vor mir geheim?” “Ich hab  
halt auch meine kleinen Geheimtipps. Wie soll ich dich sonst überraschen, da du ja fast jeden Club  
und jedes Restaurant kennst.” “Guter Einwand. Wo wir gerade von Überraschungen sprechen, lass  
uns shoppen gehen? Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr in einer Shoppingmall.” Steve schaute ihn  
verdutzt an bevor er antwortete,” Du willst in eine Shoppingmall?” “Ja will ich. Wir können einen  
Schaufensterbummel machen, Eis essen, nen Kaffee trinken, miteinander Zeit verbringen. Sowas  
machen doch normale Pärchen.” “Das überrascht mich jetzt wirklich, aber okay lass uns shoppen  
gehen.” stimmte ihm Steve zu.  
Am Eingang der Mall fragte der Soldat ihn nochmal, “ Du bist dir sicher das du da rein willst? Ich  
meine es kann sein das wir innerhalb von Sekunden von Menschen umringt werden und alle wollen  
ein Selfie oder wie man das heut zu Tage nennt.” “Das könnte sein,aber vielleicht sind die  
Menschen genug mit sich selbst beschäftigt und lassen uns in Ruhe.  
Woher sollen wir das wissen wenn wir es nicht ausprobieren.” “Na gut, dann lass uns reingehen.”  
In der Eingangshalle blieb Steve stehen und schaute sich um. Es war sehr beeindruckend wie groß  
die Halle war.  
Um ihn herum gab es so viele verschiedene Geschäfte von Kosmetik über Sportbekleidung bis hin  
zu Souveniergeschäften. Dann wanderte sein Blick nach oben und er zählte 5 Stockwerke. So etwas  
wie eine Mall gehörte zu den Dingen an die er sich noch immer gewöhnen musste. Der Konsum des  
heutigen Amerikas war unglaublich.  
Auch wenn er hier alles kaufen konnte was er wollte brauchte er für sich selbst nur wenig. Für ihn  
zählten seine Beziehungen zu seinen Freunden und die Beziehung zu Tony mehr als andere auf der  
Welt.  
“Hey wo wollen wir hin?” fragte Tony. “ Du entscheidest.” “Okay dann lass uns in den 2. Stock  
fahren. Da gibt es einen Laden in den wir unbedingt rein müssen.” entschied er und zog Steve zur  
nächsten Rolltreppe.  
Während sie nach oben fuhren schaute sich Tony um, vereinzelt standen Menschen auf Rolltreppen  
oder vor Schaufenstern aber wirklich viel los war nicht. “Wir haben wohl eine günstige Zeit  
erwischt, nicht viel los oder?” “Na ja viele werden noch arbeiten, wenn du mehr Aufmerksamkeit  
brauchst kommen wir Samstag nachmittag wieder.” gab Cap zurück. “Haha, nein deine Gesellschaft  
reicht mir völlig, Baby.” sagte Tony und legte einen Arm um Steves Hüfte.  
Obwohl Steve kurz zusammen zuckte liess er zu das Tony ihn festhielt. “Da hinten ist der Laden,  
bin gespannt was wir da so finden.” freute sich Iron Man und führte Steve bis zum Schaufenster.  
Cap laß das Schild an der Tür und schaute sich das Schaufenster an. “Really Tony, I mean really?!”  
“What? Come on it´s funny.” “You really wanna go inside?” “Yes we do, and yes I will buy  
something.”  
Steve betratt das Geschäft und schaute sich um. Der Raum war in zwei Abteilungen aufgeteilt.  
Im hinteren Bereich war Bekleidung und im vorderen Bereich gab es alles mögliche an  
Merchandising was man sich nur vorstellen konnte.  
Steve gruselte es irgendwie hier drin, überall sah er sich oder einer seiner Freunde auf Tshirts,  
hoodies und anderen Kleidungsstücken. Dann erblickte er Tony dazwischen und ging zu ihm. „Na  
schon was gefunden?“ „Wenn ich ehrlich bin ja.“ grinste Tony und hielt ein schwarzes Tshirt hoch  
auf dem der Umriss des Avengers A abgebildet war und im Buchstaben konnte man sein Schild  
erkennen. „Das is doch perfekt, meinst du nicht auch?“ „Es sieht gut aus.“ „ Möchtest du auch  
eins?“ „ Nein auf keinen Fall, es reicht schon das auf fast jedem Kleidungsstück das ich besitze  
Stark, Shield oder Avengers steht.“ „ Woher sollen die anderen sonst wissen das du zu mir gehörst.“  
gab der Mechaniker zurück. Steve drehte sich um und warf einen Blick auf die Figuren. Viele  
waren in einem großen Schaukasten aufgestellt , sie sahen so echt aus. Jeder seiner Freunde stand  
dort in verschiedenen Kampfpositionen dargestellt.  
Dann erkannte er sich selbst, so sahen die anderen Menschen ihn also. Er schaut genauer hin, seine  
Figur trug ein blaues Hemd, Jeans und Sneakers. Sie stand auf einem Sockel auf dem stand Steve  
Rogers. Er mochte diese Figur, doch 300 Dollar für eine 30cm große Figur von ihm fand er etwas  
übertrieben.  
Er sah sich weiter um und fand in einem Schaukasten Iron Man. Es gab mehrere Versionen des  
Anzugs und in der Mitte der Figuren stand Tony in 3 verschiedenen Varianten.  
Einmal im Businesslook mit Sonnenbrille und Aktenkoffer, der 2. trug ein schwarzes Muskelshirt,  
Jeans und in der rechten Hand einen Schraubenschlüssel. Aber die dritte Figur gefiel im am besten  
das war einfach Tony mit Black Sabath tshirt, Jeans und Sneaker. Steve ging näher an den  
Schaukasten um die Figur genauer zu betrachten. Die Gesichtszüge waren sehr gut getroffen und  
der Blick war typisch Tony, er wusste genau was er zu bedeuten hatte dachte Steve und lächelte.  
Auch diese Figur stand auf einem Sockel mit der Aufschrift Anthony Stark.  
Der Billionär stand an der Ecke zu den Schaukästen und beobachtete seinen Partner wie dieser sich  
völlig fasziniert die Figuren ansah.  
Tony kannte die Abbildungen seiner Figuren und die der anderen doch hätte er nicht gedacht das  
sie Cap gefallen was ihn auf eine Idee brachte .  
„Oh you found me.“ sagte Tony und Steve zuckte kurz zusammen als Tony sich zu ihm gesellte.  
„Yes, they are so beautiful. But 400 dollars is to expensive don´t you think.“ said Cap.“The good  
thing are expensive.“ said Tony. „Are you ready ?“ „Yes, I buy this tshirt.”  
Nachdem sie sich die verschiedenen Schaufenster der Läden angeschaut hatten und mit dem ein  
oder anderen New Yorker sprachen kauften sie sich einen Kaffee zu mitnehmen und verliessen die  
mall. Es war 4 Uhr am nachmittag und beide entschlossen sich dafür zurück zum Tower zufahren.  
Während der Auto fahrt schwiegen sie, Tony parkte in der Garage, stellte den Motor ab und blickte  
zu Steve.  
Dieser sass entspannt auf dem Beifahrersitz mit geschlossen Augen. Iron Man lächelte und  
streichelte Caps linken Oberschenkel mit seiner rechten Hand. „Das war schön Tony.“ „Dir hat  
unser gemeinsamer Tag in der Öffentlichkeit gefallen?“ „ Ja ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.“ gab  
dieser zufrieden zurück bevor er seine Augen öffnete. „That' nice to hear, honey.“ said Tony und  
rutscht näher um ihn zu küssen. Nach einer Weile stoppte Steve, „Darling, can we get out of here?“  
„why you don't enjoy it?“ „ I enjoy it, but it's a Lamborghini?“ „ And?“ „ Need more space to  
enjoy our time together Tony.“ „Oh yes, your right. Let's get out of this.“ Minuten später gelangten  
sie in Tonys apartment.  
Tony stand auf dem Balkon des Towers und genoss die Wärme die die July Sonne ausstrahlte. In  
den letzten Tagen war er mit den Geburtstagsvorbereitungen für Cap beschäftigt gewesen.  
Es amüsierte ihn immer noch das der 4 July Steves Geburtstdatum war.  
Er wußte das Cap eher einen ruhigen Geburtstag wollte deswegen hatte Tony einen Ausflug nach  
Brooklyn geplant ohne das es wieder ein Disaster werden würde. Jetzt wo Steve immer mehr dazu  
bereit war sich gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen hoffte er das sein Geschenk an ihn Steve  
zeigen würde das Tony immer für ihn da wäre.  
Bei diesen Gedanken atmete der Mechaniker tief durch und merkte dann wie zwei Arme sich um  
seinen Oberkörper legten und Lippen seinen Nacken berührten. “Darling, was machst du hier  
draußen?” “Ich genieße die Sonne und denke über die letzten Tage nach.” “Teilst du mir deine  
Gedanken mit?” fragte Cap und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter. “Ich freue mich gerade  
darüber wie es zwischen uns läuft. Ich hoffe dir gefällt was ich für uns zu deinem Geburtstag  
geplant habe.” “Ich freue mich schon auf morgen. Aber den heutigen Tag musst du ohne mich  
verbringen ich werde bei Shield erwartet und kann dir nicht sagen wie lange es dauern wird. Aber  
ich wollte dich nochmal sehen bevor ich losfahre.” “Du bist süß. Ich werde auch von Pepper  
erwartet, Buisnessstuff.” “Dann grüß Pepper von mir, see you later.”  
Mit diesen Worten verließ der Soldat den Balkon, doch lange blieb Iron Man nicht allein, Bruce  
gesellte sich zu ihm. “Tony, kann ich dich mal was fragen?” “Klar, was kann ich für dich tun?”  
“Natasha erzählte mir das du weißt das sie und ich zusammen ausgehen.” “Ja das stimmt.” “Gut, ich  
wollte mit Natasha morgen etwas unternehmen, aber möglichst ohne in den Trubel zu geraten der  
morgen in Manhattan stattfindet.” “Und wie kann ich dir da helfen?” “Ich weißt nicht genau was  
Natasha gefallen würde, ich meine wir gehen aus und schauen zusammen Filme aber ich möchte sie  
mit etwas überraschen womit sie nicht rechnet, weißt du.”  
“Ahh, verstehe, wie wäre es denn wenn ihr zusammen picknicken geht. Das gefällt ihr sicher. Es ist  
Sommer, ihr sitzt im Grünen und genießt den Tag mit leckerem Essen und evtl Wein.” “Die Idee  
gefällt mir Tony, wo bekomme ich denn einen Picknickkorb her?” “Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen  
ich organisiere das für dich und ihr nehmt natürlich das Cabrio, okay?” “Danke Tony.” gab Bruce  
erleichtert zurück während beide wieder zurück in den Tower gingen.  
Langsam öffnete Steve seine Augen, es war gestern spät geworden, er streckte sich und schaute zum  
Fenster. Die Sonne schien auf sein Bett und neben ihm lag friedlich schlummernd Tony. Er drehte  
sich auf die Seite und musterte seinen Partner, dieser lag auf dem Bauch, umklammerte mit beiden  
Armen sein Kissen auf dem dessen Kopf lag.  
Vorsichtig rutschte Steve näher an ihn heran und legte eine Hand auf den Rücken seines Lovers. Er  
spürte die langsamen Atemzüge und die Wärme die Tony ausstrahlte, diese ging in Steves Körper  
über. Kurz darauf bewegte sich der Mechaniker um sich an Steve anzukuscheln und Steve legte  
seinen Arm um dessen Tailie.  
Dann zog er ihn ganz nah an sich heran um sich mit dem Kinn zwischen Tonys Schulter und  
Nacken zu kuscheln. Zufrieden schloss er seine Augen wieder, kurz bevor er weg schlummerte  
vernahm er ein Grummeln. “Mmmh, Happy Birthday, Honey.” “Thanks Sweetie.” Der Billionär  
drehte sich zu Steve und küsste ihn zärtlich. Mit jeder noch so zärtlichen Berührung des Brünetten  
verstärkte sich die Gänsehaut auf Caps Körper.  
Cap drehte sich auf den Rücken und ließ Tony freie Hand. Dieser Einladung folgte eine Hand die  
seinen Körper hinunter glitt bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Tonys Zungenspitze strich über Steves  
Brust, liebkoste jeden cm seiner Haut. Zärtlich ließ Steve seine Hand durch Tonys Haare fahren um  
dann in des Nacken zu ruhen.  
Die andere Hand seines Partner bahnte sich ihren Weg an seinen Rippen entlang bis zu seinem  
rechten Oberschenkel. Nachdem die Lippen des Billionärs ihr Ziel erreicht hatten stöhnte Steve auf.  
Die gefühlvollen Bewegungen von Tonys Zunge und Lippen brachten Steve an den Rand der  
Ekstase, ihm wurde schwummerig, der Raum verschwamm vor seinen Augen bis er sie schloss und  
mehrmals Tonys Namen rief, dann brauch er erschöpft zusammen und sein Kopf sank wieder auf  
sein Kissen.  
Mit abgestütztem Kopf lag Tony neben ihm auf der Seite um zu beobachten wie Cap wieder zur  
Besinnung kam. “Wow, ich schätze du erzählst mir auch nicht immer alles.” “ Na ja, den  
Spitznamen Playboy hab ich mir ja nicht selbst ausgesucht weißt du, ich hab da schon noch meine  
kleinen Tricks in den Genuß kommen nur besondere Menschen.” “Jetzt ist mir klar wie du so viele  
Frauen abschleppen konntest, Darling. Aber genug davon, erzählst du mir was wir heute  
unternehmen?”  
“Okay als erstes bekommst du dein 2. Geburtstagsgeschenk.” Dafür stand Tony auf verschwand  
kurz, erschien dann wieder mit einer blauen Schachtel um die eine rotweiße Schleife gebunden war.  
Er streckte sie Cap entgegen und dieser nahm sie an um den Karton zu öffnen.  
Als er den Deckel abgenommen hatte, blickte ihn ein Miniatur Tony an, genau die Figur die er sich  
im Comicshop angesehen hatte. “Danke, die Figur hat mir besonders gefallen, als wir in dem  
Comicshop waren. Das ist so süß von dir.” “Ja ich dachte mir wenn ich mal nicht da bin und du  
mich vermisst dann kannst du dir mein Mini me anschauen. Ich habe mir eine Steve Rogers Figur  
gekauft falls ich dich mal vermisse.” “Oh wirklich, wo steht die?” “Auf meinem Nachtisch damit  
ich sie immer sehe wenn ich einschlafe und aufwache wenn du nicht bei mir bist.” “Dann werde ich  
meine Figur von dir auch auf meinen Nachtisch stellen. “ antwortete Steve mit einem strahlenden  
Lächeln.  
“Dann kommen wir zu meinem Plan für heute. Nachdem Frühstück würde ich mit dir gerne nach  
Brooklyn fahren und dort den Tag verbringen, wenn du das möchtest.” “Das würde ich sehr gern,  
weißt du, ich bin jedes Jahr zu meinem Geburtstag für ein paar Stunden in Brooklyn um meine  
Mum auf dem Friedhof zu besuchen. Ich erzähle ihr dann was gerade in meinem Leben passiert und  
wie es mir geht. Heute würde es mir viel bedeuten wenn du mich dorthin begleiten könntest, denn  
du bist jetzt Teil meines Lebens Tony.” “Es ist mir eine Ehre das du mich dabei haben möchtest  
Steven.”  
Sekunden später ertönte die Stimme von Jarvis,” Guten Morgen Sir und Happy Birthday Capt.  
Rogers.” “Danke Jarvis, was gibt es denn?” “Doctor Banner lässt ihnen ausrichten das das  
Frühstück fertig ist. Außerdem möchte er sich bei Mr.Stark für den Picknickkorb bedanken, er sieht  
sie beide dann heute Abend beim Geburtstagsdinner.” “Thanks Buddy.” “Picknickkorb?” fragte  
Steve Stirn runzelnt. “Ja Bruce wollte Natasha überraschen und ich hab ihm geraten sie zu einem  
Picknick einzuladen.” “Das war wirklich eine gute Idee, ich denke das wird Natasha freuen.” “Das  
denke ich auch. Und wie siehts aus, gehen wir frühstücken?” “Mmm, ich würde zwar viel lieber mit  
dir hier liegen bleiben, aber in anbetracht dessen was wir noch vorhaben lass uns frühstücken.”  
sagte Steve und gab seinem Partner einen kurzen Kuss.  
Es war Mittag als die beiden Avenger den Friedhof in Brooklyn erreichten. Sie stiegen aus, Tony  
nahm Steves Hand in seine und gemeinsam betraten sie den Eingang. Sie durchquerten den  
Friedhof bis sie zum historischen Teil der Anlage kamen. Steve atmete einmal tief durch und trat  
vor das Grab seiner Mutter. Der Grabstein war an ein paar Stellen mit Moos bedeckt, doch man  
konnte auch nach ca. 80 Jahren den Namen der verstorbenen Person lesen.  
Er kniete sich nieder um den Blumenstrauß den er mitgebracht hatte niederzulegen.  
Dann begann er zu sprechen,” Hey Mum, es ist wieder ein Jahr vergangen, lass mich kurz überlegen  
wo ich anfangen soll.” Griff dann nach Tony Hand und sprach weiter, “ Okay ich habe mich  
verändert, mein Leben hat sich nochmal gedreht. Du weißt ja was in den letzten Jahren mit mir  
passiert ist. Aber ich bin trotzdem immer noch dein lieber Junge, das werde ich auch immer bleiben.  
Ich weiß du hast dir für mich immer ein gutes Leben gewünscht, mit einer Familie. Ich denke die  
habe ich jetzt gefunden, mein Gegenstück das ich über alles liebe.  
Ich wohne mit dieser Person schon eine Weile zusammen bis mir klar wurde das ich sie liebe.  
Meine Freunde wohnen auch im Tower und ich sehe sie als meine Familie an, ich tue alles damit es  
ihnen gut geht weil ich weiß das ich 100 % tig auf sie zählen kann.  
Das alles war sehr verwirrend und aufregend für mich, doch heute habe ich mich dazu entschlossen  
dir diese Person vorzustellen. Mum, das ist mein Partner Anthony Edward Stark.” “Hallo Mrs.  
Rogers, es ehrt mich sehr das ich hier sein darf. Ich werde gut auf ihren Sohn achten.”  
“Ich glaube ihr hättet euch gut verstanden Mum. Ich habe meine Familie gefunden also mach dir  
keine Sorgen, ich liebe dich Mum. Bis bald.” sagte Steve und drehte sich zu Tony.  
Dieser nahm ihn in den Arm, “Steve ich danke dir für diesen Moment, ich wünschte ich hätte deine  
Mutter gekannt.. Wollen wir noch ein paar Schritte gehen bevor wir zur Pizzeria fahren?” Cap  
nickte.  
Um halb drei hielten sie an der Pizzeria. Der Besitzer begrüßte sie herzlich und geleitete sie in den  
2\. Stock, dort nahmen sie am Fenster platz und Tony bestellte für sie. Steve schaute sich in Ruhe  
um, der Laden war wie immer voll. Doch es machte ihn nichts mehr aus mit Tony gesehen zu  
werden stellte er fest. “Schön das wir mal wieder hier essen.” fing Steve an. “Ja find ich auch. Wir  
sollten wieder öfters Zeit in Brooklyn verbringen, schließlich sind hier deine Wurzeln und ich  
dachte zu deinem Geburtstag herzukommen ist der richtige Zeitpunkt um alte Erinnerugen an  
unseren letzten Besuch hier hinter uns zu lassen und sie mit neuen zu füllen.”  
“Ich weiß was du meinst. Aber mir wird immer in Erinnerung bleiben wie ich hier nach unserem  
Streit durch die Straßen gegangen bin und mir klar wurde das ich ohne dich nicht Leben kann. Das  
werde ich nie vergessen. “ erklärte Cap. “Dann lass uns darauf anstoßen das Brooklyn uns einander  
näher gebracht hat.” schlug Tony vor.  
Das Essen wurde gebracht und Steve lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, die Pizza roch so gut und  
der erste Bissen war himmlisch. Genüßlich aßen beide ein Stück nachdem anderen. “Ich hatte schon  
vergessen wie gut das hier schmeckt.” sagte Steve zufrieden. “Oh ja, wollen wir noch einen  
Nachtisch bestellen?” fragte ihn Tony. “Gerne.”  
Schweigend genossen sie ihren Nachtisch, dann legte Steve seine Gabel auf dem Teller ab und gab  
ein zufriedenes grummeln von sich. Darauf schaute Tony ihn an und fragte, “Steve, bist du  
glücklich?” “Das bin ich. Der heutige Tag gehört definitiv zu den Besten die ich bis jetzt hatte. Du  
machst mich glücklich Tony.” Daraufhin schob der Billionär beide Teller zur Seite um nach der  
Hand von Cap zu greifen. “Das hatte ich gehofft. Du machst mich auch glücklich, sehr glücklich.  
Was mich zu meinem 3. Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich führt.” “Was das war noch nicht alles, aber  
Tony...” Doch sein Gegenüber unterbrach ihn, “ Ja, aber das ist das Letzte, und das für mich  
wichtigste.” erklärte er und griff in sein Jacket um ein Briefumschlag herauszuziehen. Diesen legte  
er vor Steve auf den Tisch. “Der ist für dich.” “Du hast einen Brief für mich geschrieben? Darf ich,  
ich meine soll ich ihn jetzt öffnen?” “Das kannst du entscheiden es ist dein Brief.” Der Soldat  
nahm den Brief vom Tisch und öffnete ihn. Er zog einen mehrseitigen Brief hervor und erkannt  
Tonys Handschrift als er ihn auffaltete. Dann schaute er erst zu Tony, konnte aber nichts sagen.  
Also richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf den Brief und begann zu lesen.  
Steve my Darling,  
You said the things seemed clearer when they were written down well here is a very boring letter in  
which I will try and put everything down so you may read and reread it when you mad at me.  
To begin with I love you, with the depth and passion that felt for no one else in this life and if it is  
astonishes you, it astonishes me as well. Not I hasn´t to say, because you are not worth loving.  
Far from it.  
It´s just that, first of all I swore I would not get involved with another person.  
Secondly, I have never had such a feeling before and it´s almost frighting.  
Thirdly, I would never have thought it possible that another human being could occupy my waking  
and sleeping thoughts to the exclusion of almost everything else.  
Fourthly, I never thought that even one was in love one could get so completely besotted with  
another person. So that a minute away from them felt like a thousand years.  
Fifthly, I never hoped, aspired, dreamed that I could find everything I wanted in one single person.  
I was not such an idiot as to believe that was possible yet, in you I found everything I want.  
You are beautiful,gay, giving, gentle, idioticly and deliciously sexy, wonderfully intelligent and  
wonderfully silly as well.  
I want nothing else in this life than to be with you, to listen and watch you, your beautiful voice,  
your beauty, to argue with you, to laugh with you to show you things and share things with you.  
To explore your magnificent mind, to explore your wonderful body, to help you, protect you and  
serve you and bash you on the head when I think you are wrong.  
But having said all that. Let us consider things in detail.  
Don´t let this become public but... well, I have one or two faults, minor ones, I hasten to say.  
For example, I am inclined to be overbearing, I do it for the best possible motives, but I do tend  
without thinking to tread people under foot.  
You must tell me when I am doing it to you, my love, because it can be a very bad thing in a  
relationship.  
Secondly, Sweetie I want you to be you in your own right and I will do everything I can to help you  
in this, but you must taking into consideration that I´m also me in my own right.  
When I´m with you, I have no past, only a future.  
I meet hundreds of people and saw hundreds of things but you are the one.  
The only one that matters to me.  
I can´t live my life without you Steve.  
To stay with you forever, I would give all my money and all my inventions away.  
Your love, your voice, your eyes, your hair, your Lips, your body. You are perfect and I will never  
let you go.  
Steves Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, langsam ließ er den Brief auf den Tisch fallen. Seine Hände  
zitterten, es lief ihm ein Schauer nach dem nächsten den Rücken runter.  
Es gab kein Wort das beschreiben konnte was er gerade jetzt in diesem Moment fühlte.  
These word came from the buttom of Tonys heart. Er schaute in Tonys Augen, dieser hatte einen  
ängstlichen doch erwartungsvollen Blick aufgesetzt.  
Da Steve keine Worte fand tat er das einzig Richtige, er ignorierte alles um sich herum, beugte sich  
zu Tony herüber und küsste ihn. Dieser war erst etwas geschockt, liess sich dann aber darauf ein, da  
er merkte wie ernst es Steve war und das er ihm zeigen wollte was er ihm bedeutete, da er offenbar  
keine Worte fand.  
Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinader lösten, bemerkte der Mechaniker das ihm das Adrenalin in  
den Körper geschoßen war und er wie auf Wolken schwebte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er  
realisierte was passiert war und wo es passiert war.  
Steve sass wieder auf seinem Stuhl und auch er war etwas perplex. “Wow, also das war...” “I  
know, Tony ich bin bereit. Mir ist egal was andere über uns denken oder schreiben werden. Du bist  
ein Teil meines Lebens, entweder die Welt akzeptiert es oder nicht. Aber ich werde mich nicht mehr  
verstecken, Ich liebe dich.


End file.
